Mi ¿mejor amigo?
by Laura-cullen-swan
Summary: Bella y Edward son mejores amigos desde la infancia. El es jugador de futbol americano y ella estudiante. Por motivos Bella se aloja en la casa de Edward y conviven juntos. Bella tiene un problema en su interior con secretos que se darán a la luz. Lemmon
1. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 1: Reencuentro

**BPOV**

Perfecto.

¿Y ahora que hacía?

¿Me iba a vivir debajo de un puente?

¿Iba a una residencia de desamparados?

¿Mendigaba por la calle?

Caminaba por las calles intentando encontrar una solución ante mi problema: me había quedado sin casa.

Estaba estudiando último curso de economía en la universidad. Tengo 21 años. Y mi casero me acaba de echar de casa.

Hace tres meses que no la he podido pagar y ha optado para darme un ultimátum.

Me habían despedido de mi trabajo como camarera en un pub por las noches, pero la verdad es que me faltaba tiempo para estudiar, así que me concentré en mis notas.

Ahora estaba con mi maleta en plena calle y sin casa.

Pasé por un quiosco y me paré a hojear las noticias, a lo mejor había ganado la lotería.

Pero lo que ví me abrió la mente.

En dos revistas de prensa rosa decían: " el hombre más sexy del momento según una encuesta echa por la revista_ people_ es Edward Cullen", " Edward Cullen el soltero más deseado del mundo"

Cogí mi llavero y observé una llave que tenía.

Cogí mi móvil y marqué mi número de teléfono favorito.

- Diga- dijo una voz que yo muy bien la conocía.

- Hola- le dije entusiasmada, hacía como una semana que no habíamos hablado.

- Hola Bella, ¿qué tal estás?- me dijo contento.

- Bien, he leído que eres el soltero más deseado en el mundo y no he podido evitar llamarte- le dije.

Si, en efecto. Edward Cullen era mi mejor amigo desde que se nos caían los mocos de pequeños.

Es un poco raro tener un mejor amigo que salga en las portadas de las revistas, pero el será para mí mi mejor amigo pase lo que pase.

Además, tenemos una relación muy unida.

Desde que teníamos pañales que nos conocemos, nuestras madres eran muy amigas.

Y su hermana Alice y yo éramos muy amigas en el instituto, pero era diferente entre Edward y yo, estábamos en mejor sintonía.

Y él, bueno, el había cumplido su sueño completamente: era jugador de la NFL ( liga de jugadores profesionales de fútbol americano) en el equipo de New York Gegants.

Era el jugador más joven, soltero y deseado del fútbol americano.

- Vaya, me parece que por tu voz me vas a pedir algo…- me dijo y lo acertó de pleno.

Me conocía muy bien.

- Si bueno, ¿aún tienes esa casa en Arizona que estaba al lado de la universidad?- le pregunté.

- Claro- me dijo como si fuera normal tener casas esparcidas por el mundo.

- ¿Me la puedes prestar una semana? Es que no tengo donde vivir, hoy me acaba de echar mi casero. En serio me harías muy feliz…- le dije comenzándole a hacer chantaje.

- Que casualidad ahora estoy en el aeropuerto de Arizona y estoy cogiendo mi coche para ir a esa casa, me voy a estar tres temporadas en Arizona- me dijo y no lo entendí- Después te explico- me aclaró-. Claro que puedes ir, no hace falta que me pidas permiso, es también tu casa si quieres-.

- Gracias, ¿entonces nos vamos a ver ahora?- le pregunté eufórica.

- En unos veinte minutos- me confirmó.

No entendía por qué no estaba en New York, pero era la mejor noticia que me habían dado en un año.

Después de tres mese vería a mi mejor amigo.

- Voy para allá, hasta ahora- le dije y colgué.

Fui rumbo hacía su apartamento.

Mientras llegaba mi mente viajó al pasado.

Edward es tres años mayor que yo, por eso, cuando yo empecé el instituto, él era de los grandes.

Siempre que alguien se metía conmigo Edward venía y lo arreglaba todo, o bien, dándole un puñetazo o amenazándole.

Por eso, la gente se portó muy amable conmigo. Tenían miedo de edward.

Aún, cuando se fue del instituto a estudiar en la universidad, si, lo sé, es una máquina de estudiar y trabajar, a veces me venía a ver a la salida del colegio para ver si se portaban bien conmigo.

Como tenía mis defectos: era patosa, despistada… bueno, aún lo soy.

Y Alice, bueno ella iba a la misma clase que yo, pero es diferente, ella era muy sociable y amiga de todo el mundo.

Estaba ya en la calle donde había el apartamento.

Cuando vi como Edward salía de un taxi.

Mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente.

¡Qué ilusión volverlo a ver!

Fui deprisa a su lado.

Dejé la maleta en el suelo y cuando me vio extendió sus brazos.

Instintivamente corrí hacia el y me lancé de pleno en sus brazos.

Me cogió al aire y le comencé a dar besitos por toda la cara.

Siempre hacíamos estas cosas, la gente pensará que estamos locos, pero cada vez que nos volvíamos a ver la alegría inundaba el lugar donde estuviéramos.

Acabé dándole un megabeso en la mejilla.

El me dio su típico beso de "amistad".

Bueno es que desde pequeños que cuando estábamos muy contentos nos dábamos un pequeño besito en los labios, pero eso ya era costumbre entre nosotros.

Me parece que eso es culpa de nuestras madres que cada vez que nos hacíamos una foto nos decían que nos diéramos un beso, y como éramos pequeños lo hacíamos en los labios.

No era para incómodo.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, Bella- me dije dándome un último abrazo.

- Y yo también, ahora bájame o montaremos un escándalo público- le dije sonrojada por la gente que nos miraba y sacaba el móvil para hacer fotos.

Él, al igual que yo, solo llevaba una maleta.

Subimos a su apartamento.

Era un ático precioso, pero pequeño. Solo tenía comedor, baño y dormitorio, contando con la cocina.

Llegamos al apartamento y comenzó la lucha de siempre cuando me quedaba en esta casa a dormir.

- Quien llegue antes a la cama se queda con ella- dijo Edward.

La verdad es que no me parecía justo porque era us apartamento, pero esa era una de sus reglas.

Así que corrí hacia el dormitorio.

Pero unos fuertes brazos me cogieron al aire y me apartaron.

- ¡Edward! ¡No se vale usar tu fuerza sobrehumana!- le dije.

- Aquí todo se vale- me dijo y llegó primero.

Cuando llegué a la habitación él me miraba con cara de orgulloso por haberme ganado.

- No es justo, has utilizado tu fuerza contra una chica- le dije cruzándome de brazos y estirándome a su lado en la cama.

- Bueno, te dejo dormir conmigo en la cama, pero no te acostumbres o si no, cuando seas mayor no podrás dormir sin mí- me dijo riéndose.

- Sólo eres tres años mayor que yo, fanfarrón- le dije dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

- Tienes razón, y ahora me vas a explicar lo que te ha pasado- me preguntó mirándome.

- Mmm.. Bueno, si puedo dormir en la cama…- el asintió- pues que me han echado de mi antigua apartamento, llevaba tres meses de retraso con el pago. Esta mañana me ha dicho que esta noche no dormiría en el piso . Entonces he pensado en que me podrías adoptar unos días o como mucho una semana- le dije con cara de corderito y con un puchero.

- Bella, parece mentira, soy tu mejor amigo, y eres como una hermana para mí, si necesitabas ayuda con el pago me lo podrías haber dicho, yo te hubiera ayudado, incluso mis padres- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Edward, no, ya hemos hablado de eso. Todos vosotros ya habéis hecho mucho por mi en este último año, no quiero deber más cosas- le dije.

- No nos debes nada, eres de nuestra familia, y una familia se cuida entre ellos- me dijo- pero yo te adopto el tiempo que quieras, incluso meses si quieres- me dijo- ¿pero no tenías trabajo en un pub?-.

- Si, pero me echaron por ser demasiado patosa- le dije y el se rió- ¿tu por qué estás aquí?-.

- Ah- me dijo con una sonrisa- he firmado por tres temporadas con el equipo de Arizona, los Arizona Cardinals así que durante tres años voy a vivir aquí- me dijo ilusionado- te quería dar una sorpresa pero… A demás, ¡Tengo la oportunidad con este equipo de llegar a la Super Bow!

- ¡Eso es fantástico! Así te podré ver en los partidos- le dije también ilusionada.

- Me alegra mucho de que otra vez estemos juntos- le dije- te he echado mucho de menos, me he sentido un poco sola- le confesé.

- Respecto a eso, ¿cómo lo estás pasando? ¿te sientes mejor?- me preguntó preocupado.

No, otra vez no, las lágrimas ya se me empezaban a acumular.

No quería pasar otra vez por el mismo drama.

Me tragué mis lágrimas como pude, me tragué mis malos recuerdos y mis pesadillas. No le podía hacer esto a Edward otra vez, no quería que sufríera por mi culpa.

- Estoy bien, sin contar el hecho de que me obligan a ir a terapia los sábados por la mañana…- le dije y le medio sonreí.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse a deshacer mi maleta.

Él también hizo lo mismo, mientras hablamos de cosas triviales, que habíamos hecho, cómo había ido….

Al final se nos hizo tarde.

- ¿Qué cenas normalmente?- le pregunté, la verdad es que no sabía sobre sus hábitos alimenticios.

- Comida basura- me respondió bajando la cabeza.

- ¡Edward!- le regañé- eres un deportista, deberías haber aprendido a cocinar- le dije- hoy pediremos comida china, pero mañana que es sábado, iré a la compra y yo me encargaré de cocinar en esta casa- le dije.

- Ei- me dijo haciéndose el inocente- yo te puedo acompañar a la compra, ¿con qué coche vas a ir?-.

- Ya pero antes tengo que ir a terapia así que cuando venga vamos en tu nuevo coche- le dije como si fuera una cosa mala.- En serio deberías ahorrar.

- Pero si ahorro- me dijo- solo es un coche de alquiler hasta que mi Volvo vuelva de New York en avión.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su explicación.

Pedimos comida china y como de costumbres vimos la televisión mientras cenábamos.

Después mientras él fregaba los platos yo me duché y me puse mi pijama.

Cogí mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas, y me metí en la cama bien tapada.

Estábamos en diciembre y hacía un frío de muerte.

Después Edward se duchó y vino a dormir.

Mientras leía noté que Edward se removía mucho en la cama.

- Bellaaaa…- me dijo con voz de sueño- Apaga la luz… No puedo dormir-.

- Pero quiero leer- le recriminé.

Él se incorporó, y alcanzó el interruptor de la luz en mi lado, y me apagó la luz.

Entonces me cogió una rabieta de las mías.

Volví a encender la luz, me levanté de la cama y encendí todas las luces de la casa.

Me volví a meter en la cama.

- ¡Bella!- protestó Edward.

Se levantó apagó todas la luces, la mía también, pero pude ver que en su cara había una sonrisa medio torcida.

Se volvió a meter en la cama.

Me dio un beso en la frente.

- Buenas noches Bella. Definitivamente de he echado de menos- me dijo.

- Buenas noches Edward- le dije.

Y me dormí.

Hola chicas!

Bueno, espero que os guste la historia, y a la que la seguíais en la cuenta de gumersinda, espero que me apoyéis =)

Intentare actualizar cada día, para así poder seguir donde se quedó la historia =D

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	2. Visitas y recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Visitas y recuerdos

**BPOV**

Me desperté temprano.

Lo mínimo que podía hacer por Edward era alimentarlo bien y cuidarlo.

Le hice el desayuno: huevos fritos, un poco de beacon, zumo de naranja y torradas.

Después limpié un poco la casa.

Como eran las ocho de la mañana me arreglé para salir a terapia, que era a las nueve.

Le dejé una nota a Edward en la mesa.

_"Volveré a las diez y media, por favor cómete lo que te he preparado"_

Y fui a decirle adiós.

- Edward- le llamé en su oreja- no sé si me escuchas pero me voy, te he dejado el desayuno preparado, después vamos a la compra-.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Tuve que coger el autobús.

Todo el mundo me miraba.

_¿Tengo algo en la cara?- _pensé.

Lo dejé estar.

Cuando llegué a la consulta del doctor me hicieron esperar en la sala de espera y allí comencé a leer una revista del corazón.

Que si Paris Hilton, si Eva Longoria…..

Pero cuando llegué a la página 23, la circulación se me cortó.

_" El soltero más codiciado del mundo ya no está tan solito"_ decía el titular de la noticia.

_"Ayer por la tarde se pudo ver a la estrella del fútbol americano Edward Cullen con una desconocida en una muy romántica escena. Además los dos subieron a su apartamento y no han salido de allí. Se dice que la chica podía ser su novia o una simple prostituta. Además, las autoridades están investigando el caso ya que la chica parece ser menor de edad. Eso, amigos lectores, sería un delito y Cullen podía ir a la cárcel_"- decía la noticia.

Perfecto. Ahora soy una prostituta y el lunes en la universidad ya veré yo.

Con la noticia había una foto nuestra, cuando él me dio nuestro besito y yo sonreía de felicidad al verlo de nuevo.

- Ya puede pasar Swan- dijo el doctor.

Pasé a su consulta.

- ¿Cómo está hoy?- me preguntó.

_Igual que ayer imbécil_- pensé.

- Mejor, si, hoy definitivamente estoy más animada de lo normal- le dije y en parte era verdad.

- ¿A qué se debe ese cambio?- me preguntó alzando las cejas

- Ayer mi mejor amigo vino a pasar tres años en Arizona, y de momento estoy viviendo en su casa por problemas que tengo con mi apartamento- le dije.- Él fue quien me ayudó a superar la pérdida- le dije- es muy bueno conmigo y me lo quiero mucho, muchísimo, nunca le sabré agradecer lo que hace por mi, y su familia… Bueno, su familia es prácticamente la mía. Después del accidente, Esme, la madre de Edward, mi mejor amigo, me cuidó, me ofreció su casa… ¡Me trataba como una hija! Les debo mucho a todos ellos- dije.

- ¿Deber?- dijo con cara rara. Se quitó las gafas y me miró a los ojos directamente- Isabella, grábate en la cabeza que tu no debes nada a nadie. Lo hacen porque te quieren, lo hacen porque perder a unos padres con tan solo 21 años no es una buena experiencia, no es una experiencia que tenga que pasar nadie y menos en las circunstancias que pasó el accidente- me dijo y me sentí más mal.

Las lágrimas ya me comenzaban a caer por las mejillas.

Aún me acuerdo de ese fatídico día.

Mis padres se fueron de segunda luna de miel.

Como ya no vivía con ellos, decidieron hacer un viaje por Europa, pero lo que nadie se imaginaba es que sufrirían un accidente de avión.

No hubo supervivientes.

¡Ni tan solo les pude enterrar como Dios manda!

No encontraron sus cuerpos… sin vida.

- Bella…- dijo con esa voz que tanto me la conocía de cada terapia que iba.

- No…- dije y me recuperé, no quería que comenzase con el sermón de siempre: No es tu culpa, no pudiste hacer nada.

- Bueno- dijo el doctor cambiando de tema- ¿Tus pesadillas siguen?-.

- Si- le dije- y unas muy horrorosas, pero… pero hoy es el primer día que no he tenido.

- ¿A que crees que se deba eso?-.

- A que hoy he dormido con Edward y creo que me siento a salvo con él- le respondí y de verdad que lo creía de todo corazón.

- Tu… ¿tú y Edward tenéis una relación amorosa?- me preguntó y sentí como me ponía como un tomate.

- No- le dije en voz bajita- él es mi mejor amigo, no me lo puedo imaginar como otra cosa, sería muy incómodo que supiéramos tanto de nosotros y que tuviéramos una relación amorosa- le respondí con voz mas fuerte.

- Bueno- dijo el doctor- pues si no quieres hablar de nada més te espero la semana que viene a la misma hora.

- Muchas gracias- le dije me despedí y fui rumbo al apartamento.

Cuando entré Edward estaba cambiado y comenzando a fregar los platos del desayuno.

- Ya los friego yo- le dije.

- No, son mis platos- me dijo.

. Por eso, déjame hacer algo en esta casa- y le quité los platos de la mano, pero él no se dio por vencido y los secó.

Cogimos el coche y fuimos al supermercado.

- ¿Edward?- le pregunté.

- ¿Bella?- me preguntó.

- Tu sabes que no soy una prostituta ¿no?- le dije con una risa.

El puso cara de sobresaltado.

- Bueno, es mejor que te lo confirme- le dije.

- ¿Qué te han hecho en la terapia?- me preguntó.

Me reí más.

En el supermercado cogimos un carrito y comenzamos a ir pasillo por pasillo.

- Este- le dije señalándole los Chococrispies.

- Bella, yo quiero los Corn Flackes- me dijo.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- ¡Qué si!- le dije y el se rindió.

Se me escapó una risa de victoria.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! Me rindo y esto es lo que obtengo- me cuestionó.

- Te quiero Edward- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- pero sabes que tendré mis Chococrispies si me lo propongo.

Compramos de todo y los llevamos a casa.

Allí lo pusimos en sus lugares respectivos y se hizo la hora de comer.

- ¿Qué quieres para comer?- le pregunté.

- Algo rico y comestible- me respondió.

Me puse a hacer espaguetis.

- ¿Cuál es tu horario?- quise saber para ajustar sus comidas.

- Empiezo a entrenar a las ocho de la mañana y acabo a las tres. Esto de lunes a jueves. Los otros los tengo fiesta a excepción de los partidos- me dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose para ayudarme a hacer la comida.

Le dije que hiciera la carne y yo los espaguetis.

- Mañana es domingo- dijo como si no se hubiera acordado de algo.

- Si, Edward, vivimos en el mismo planeta- le recordé.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer a casa de mis padres? Ya sabes a Esme le haría mucha ilusión volver a verte y pasar un tiempo en familia- me dijo con esperanzas.

- Si- le dije rodando los ojos, aunque le dijera que no me llevaría.

- Gracias pequeña- me dijo y me revolvió el pelo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¡Edward!- le regañé- no me pienso volver a peinar en todo el día- le advertí.- Si quieres ir a algún lugar tendrás que pasar vergüenza-.

- Jaja- me dijo con risa burlona- y ¿qué harías? ¿Seducir a algún chico?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño, como si esperara que la respuesta.

- mmm… Puede, ya sabes sigo soltera desde… SIEMPRE- le dije y le tiré chocolate líquido en la cara.

- ¡Perfecto! Ahora verás- me dijo y me cogió de mis manos el bote de chocolate.

Me lo esparció por el pelo.

- Eso es trampa, yo no me metido con tu pelo- le dije y cogí el tarro de harina y se lo espolvoreé en el pelo con cuidado de no manchar mucho.

- Agggsss- dijo con cara de asco y tocándose el pelo. Me dio una sonrisa torcida y se tiro encima mío como si me hiciera un placaje en un partido, pero sin fuerza.

Y comenzó a vaciar el pote de chocolate por todo mi cuerpo.

- Edward….Ed…ward…- no podía ni quejarme.

Después me comenzó a hacer cosquillas y ya no podía contener más las risas, mis costillas me iban a explotar de reír.

- Edward….Ed…- lograba decir con fuertes jadeos debido a mi respiración errónia.

- Dime lo que quieres Bella- me dijo en plan autoritario para demostrar que no había ganado esta vez.

Me quedé parada un segundo para desconcertarle y entreabrí la boca para fingir que iba a decir algo, y cuando no se dio cuenta… Me giré y quedé encima de él le cogí por las muñecas.

- Lo siento Edward, no siempre se puede ganar- le dije y le lamí la mejilla que estaba llena de chocolate. - Sabes rico- le dije y le lamí la otra mejilla.

- Hola chicos- dijo una voz femenina a nuestras espaldas.

- Hola- dijo otra voz pero esta vez masculina a nuestras espaldas- espero que no esté viendo lo que pienso que estoy viendo-.

Me levanté un poco nerviosa y exaltada.

No había hecho nada malo ¿o si?

¿Por qué me sentía como se me hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo?

- ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando emmet?- le pregunté cuando supe quién era.

Ayudé a Edward a levantarse del suelo y se veía un poco colorado ¿desde cuándo él se sonroja?

- Esto no será un juego erótico ¿no?- preguntó Alice quien estaba al lado de su hermano.

Rodé mis ojos.

- Solo jugábamos- les expliqué como si fuera a confesar un crimen y me estuviera inventando una tapadera.

- Bueno, no os cortéis pasad, sois bienvenidos…- dijo Edward.

Primero se duchó Edward, mientras yo arreglaba el desastre. Después me duché yo y Edward acabó de preparar la comida.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa.

Me cogí una Coca-cola y la comencé a beber.

Emmet nos señaló a los dos como si estuviera haciendo parejas con el dedo índice.

- Vosotros…¡Vosotros alguna vez han tenido sexo! ¡Os habéis acostado!- nos acusó. No eran preguntas eran acusaciones.

Se me escapó todo el líquido de la boca en el plato

- ¡Emmet!- dijo edward notablemente enojado.

- Tu tranquila Bella, ya le conoces, no sabe lo que es el tacto para estos temas- me dijo sacudiéndose de hombros.

- ¿En serios?- dijo Alice- no me lo imaginé nunca

Mi cara estaba como un tomate y además lo que me daba más rabia es que Edward no lo intentara negar o algo… Habíamos hecho un trato…

Acabamos de comer y Alice, si la hiperactiva de la hermana de Edward, nos obligó a ir al parque a caminar y a… ¡Comprar! Ella lo que en verdad quería era comprar.

Compró muchas cosas, pero la verdad es que por primera vez me sentía un poco incómoda al lado de edward.

No quería quedarme con él a solas y recordad cierto tema delicado que lo tenía olvidado.

No sé, me sentí rara porque nunca había pensado de una forma menos fría de cuando Edward y yo hicimos el pacto.

Un pacto que nunca lo olvidaré, el momento más bonito de mis 21 años.

**Flashback**

Yo tenía unos dieciocho años si no lo recuerdo mal… Entonces Edward tenía 20 años.

Mis amigas del instituto me decín que tenía que llegar con experiencia a la universidad, que tenía que dejar de ser virgen.

Se rumoreaba que los chicos no eran nada caballerosos en tu primera vez y que en verdad lo pasabas fatal por el dolor, la sangre…

Así que para no hacer el ridículo tenía que pasar por esta etapa lo antes posible.

Pensé que era lo mejor, no quería arruinar un momento de calentón por mi no experiencia, así que pensé en un chico que conociera, con experiencia y que pudiera ser caballeroso conmigo, alguien con la suficiente confianza como para pedirle esta cosa.

La primera persona en que pensé fue en Edward.

Así que fui directa al grano y le dije mi proposición.

Al principio se quedó parado, pero después me confesó que el tampoco tenía experiencia y que seguía siendo virgen, así que llegamos al pacto de que los dos perderíamos nuestra virginidad una tarde en su casa, pero que nadie lo podría saber nunca y después nunca más se hablaría del tema.

Y bueno, pasó.

Lo que yo no me esperaba fue lo perfecto que fue, cada caricia me hacía gemir, cada vez que me besaba… Era una maravilla como besaba. Y el dolor… desapareció y vino el puro placer, el éxtasis.

Para cuando acabamos la primera ronda, no hubo quien nos parara hasta la tercera, y fue porque se hizo tarde.

Después me fui de su casa y al día siguiente actuamos como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Fin del Flashback**

Ahora me daba miedo recordar y desear que volviera a pasar, al fin y al cabo esa fue mi primera y última vez.

Llegamos a casa, Alice y Emmet ya se fueron.

Como ya habíamos cenado, nos metimos en la cama.

Yo cogí mi libro de literatura inglesa para estudiar para el examen y el leía una revista de deporte.

- Bella…- escuché su miedosa voz- lo siento-.

- No lo sientas- le dije y pasé de hoja aunque en verdad ya no estudiaba.

- Si, un trato era un trato y lo he roto-.

- Bueno, yo también no lo hubiera negado, no se, ya ¿qué más da? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no importa- le dije aunque por dentro mío si que me importaba.

- Buenas noches- me dijo con un beso en la mejilla que me hizo enrojecer un poco.

¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Ahora me pongo roja?

- Buenas noches- dije y apagué la luz para dormir.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Me alegro un monton de que me apoyeis con esto de que yo siga la historia aunque no hayais leido ninguna mia, eso significa mucho para mi =)

No os he podido devolver los reviews xk de repente abri la bandeja de entrada del hotmail y me encontre con 128 mensajes, jaajajajjaaja

Pero este cap si k os los devolvere =)

**mil gracia a:** jupy, Paolastef, mone cullen, klaxi, Jos WeasleyC

Jos WeasleyC , , joli cullen, Zoe Hallow, Strangeeers, maite, Tast Cullen, deniziithaw.

Espero que os haya gustado el cap =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura

P.D.: la historis "mi super friki", ha habido un pequeño error... gumersinda la borro antes de que me diera tiempo de copiarla, al igual que "intentando seducir a un hermano"... asi que si me dijerais lo que habia pasado, os lo agradeceria mucho para poder escribir la historia como ella la tenia. Gracias.


	3. Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 3: Sentimientos

**BPOV**

Me desperté temprano.

Tenía mucho frío, y me sentía realmente mal.

Otra vez había tenido una pesadilla.

Lo único que recuerdo es que me desperté en medio de la noche chillando. Edward vino del comedor a la habitación.

Se puso en la cama y me arrastró hasta sus brazos.

- Bella…tranquila, es sólo una pesadilla- me decía acunándome- yo estoy aquí para ti, yo siempre estaré aquí…- me decía mientras me acunaba y besaba mis cabellos.

Después dormí bien en sus brazos.

Me sonrojé un poco ante la idea de haber dormido en sus brazos. Siempre que compartíamos cama, que habían sido muchas, teníamos nuestro espacio.

Un olor muy apetitoso me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Me levanté y fui hasta la cocina.

Allí estaba Edward, ya vestido, poniendo la mesa con chocolate y churros.

- Buenos días- le dije y me acerqué a él para darle un beso en la mejilla- esto tiene buena pinta- le dije lamiéndome los labios involuntariamente.

- Bueno, nos espera un viaje de una hora en coche, mejor estar bien servidos- me dijo y me invitó a sentarme.

No quise hablar sobre lo ocurrido por la noche.

- Gracias- le dije al acabar.

- Si quieres podemos cancelar ir a visitar a mis padres…- intentó decirme. La verdad es que tenía ganas de ir.

Así que me arreglé y nos fuimos con su coche dirección mansión Cullen.

Por el camino paramos en un "open 24h" y allí me compré una revista de casas y empleos.

Él se compró una revista del corazón.

Cuando la compró me di cuenta de que era la misma que había en el consultorio de la terapia.

Nos fuimos al coche otra vez y me puse a leer los trabajos.

- ¿Lo quieres comentar conmigo?- me preguntó Edward- así me mantendré despierto mientras conduzco.

- ¿No has dormido bien?- le pregunté.

- No mucho-.

Pobre, seguro que se había quedado despierto por mi culpa.

- A ver- dije leyendo- hay una bacante en un bar….- comencé.

-¡No!- respondió- nada de bares, hay borrachos…- me cortó desesperadamente.

- Mmm…- leí- de recepcionista….

- Demasiada gente….- me dijo y puso cara de horror.

- ¡Edward así nunca encontraré trabajo!- le regañé- me tendrás que adoptar para el resto de tu vida.

- Bueno, eso tampoco está tan mal, pensándolo…- ¿qué quería que me hiciera vieja y viviera aún con él?- te propongo un trato… Mira, tu ahora cursas tu último año de universidad, entonces ya podrás tener un trabajo decente y ya podrás hacer lo que quieras- me dijo y se le asomó una sonrisa por la boca perfecta que tenía.

- ¡Pero eso es un año! Dios, ¡qué vergüenza!- le dije- no podría vivir con tanta tensión- le dije y después me arrepentí.

Puso cara de no entender y de enojado o frustado, tal vez triste también.

- Es que….- se sincera Bella, me dije a mi misma- ¿y qué hago yo cuando quieras tener una noche de pasión con un ligue? No me podría ir de casa… Yo no quiero que estés incómodo en tu propia casa por mi culpa… Si estoy yo por el medio…¡No podrás hacer tu vida como lo hacías antes! Y me tendría que ir a dormir al sofá- le dije y sin querer se me formó un puchero.

Él se comenzó a reír como si le contara un chiste muy gracioso.

- ¿Al sofá?- dijo él.

- Claro, no voy a dormir en la misma cama donde has tenido un revolcón-le dije y entrecerré los ojos como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- Entonces…¡No hay problema!- me dijo con una sonrisa- no tengo novia ni la quiero tener si no es la que quiero, soy de ideas fijas, ya lo sabes… Respecto a los revolcones- me dijo y me miró un poco sonrojado- de eso no hay de que preocuparse, yo no soy de esos, hasta que no tenga mi novia no pienso hacer esas cosas- me dijo y agachó la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza.

Lo único que pude pensar era ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERA ELLA?

Si, conocía demasiado bien a Edward como para no saber que ha conocido a alguien, por su forma de hablar… Mi novia, si no es la que yo quiero….

Él ya conocía a alguien.

Después me puse triste, noté cómo las lágrimas se me acumulaban.

Suerte que conducía, o si no se hubiera dado cuenta en seguida.

¿Por qué no me decía quién era?

¿No confiaba en mí?

Pasó un rato y decidí poner un poco de humor en el coche o relajar las cosas.

Cogí la revista que él había comprado y puse la página en que me llamaban prostituta.

- ¿Seguro que quieres que viva contigo? Ya sabes, soy un mal ejemplo- le dije y se enseñé con cuidado a que no se distrajera de la carretera

Lo miró y adiviné que lo había leído.

- ¡Esto es el colmo!- dijo y maldició a diferentes dioses.- Lo siento mucho… yo no sabía que harían una foto ni que se lo tomarían así- se disculpó de corazón.

- No me importa, en verdad tengo suerte. Tengo el soltero más atractivo del mundo como mi mejor amigo, ¿qué más puedo pedir?- le dije en plan ironía.

Si, Bella ¿qué quieres más?

A él, lo quiero por completo.

Mierda. Lo había dicho, llevaba unos dos años instando convencerme que esos sentimientos no existían, pero supongo que ahora que Edward ama a alguien que no es a mí me han hecho abrir más los ojos.

En un plis llegamos a la mansión Cullen.

Él, caballerosamente, me abrió la puerta del coche y me cogió de la mano para ir hasta la puerta.

Le sonreí y le agarré la mano con fuerzas.

Lo único que podía hacer era estar para él y ser su mejor amiga…

Nos abrieron la puerta y allí estaban todos. Esme, Carlise, Emmet, Rosalie la novia de Emmet , Alice y el novio de ella, Jasper.

Les saludé y hablamos muy animadamente sobre lo que había pasado en estos meses que no nos habíamos visto.

Emmet todo el rato tenía una cartulina grande doblada en sus manos.

- ¿Estáis viviendo juntos?- nos preguntó Esme alegre.

- De momento mientras no encuentro empleo ni casa…- dije.

- Si- acabó Edward quien me sonrió.

- Ya, todos sabemos lo que haceis en ese apartamento- dijo y abrió la cartulina: imagen ampliada de la revista. Nosotros dándonos el beso y yo con las piernas a cada lado de su cintura mientras él me cogía por mi cintura.

- ¡Emmet!- dijo en plan autoritario Carlise.- Lo que hagan en su apartamento no nos incumbe.

- ¡Papá!- dijo Edward.

Carlsie había dando a entender que si hacíamos esas cosas.

Después Alice y yo fuimos a pasear por el jardín antes de comer, en verdad quería información.

- Alice esto es muy importante- le dije- ¿Edward está enamorado?.

Alice se puso a reír y después se puso seria.

- Si- respondió. En ese momento, se me cayó el mundo encima

- ¿Quién es ella?- le pregunté.

- Yo no te lo puedo decir, eso lo tiene que decir él- me dijo.

- ¿Pero la ama?- le dije, siguiendo con mi interrogatorio.

- Si, con todo su corazón, pero ya sabes… Es un poco tímido para estas cosas y tiene miedo a ser rechazado- me dijo y ella también se puso un poco triste.

- ¿Desde cuando?.

- Mmm…- se quedó pensando un buen tiempo- desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo- me dijo.

- ¿Y por qué no me ha dicho nada?-.

- No lo sé, no soy adivina Bella- me dijo.

- ¿La conozco?- le pregunté.

Ella sacudió los hombres. ¿Eso quería decir que la conocía?

- ¿Está muy enamorado?.

- Si vieras la forma en que la mira, yo diría que le pediría matrimonio allí mismo, o en la forma que la protege, o en la forma que la cuida, o en la forma que le habla…- continuó, pero no tuve ganas de escuchar más.

Después comimos una comida deliciosa preparado por Esme.

Y por la tarde la pasamos en … familia. Ellos eran la única familia que me quedaba y me los quería con locura.

Como se hizo tarde nos despedimos, no esperaba una hora de camino.

- ¿Conduzco?- le ofrecí- casi se te cierran los ojos.

- Si, gracias- me dijo y me entregó las llaves.

Me puse a conducir y en cinco minutos él ya estaba dormido.

Muy pocas veces le había visto dormido, pero era el ser más hermoso del plante.

Si querer unas lágrimas se fueron asomando por mis ojos y acabé llorando un poco.

- Te amo…- dijo él y lo miré.- Pero no tengo valor para decírtelo…- dijo.

Estaba hablando en sueños.

¿Soñaba con ella?

Me desesperé un poco y llegué a la conclusión de que el no me pertenecía ni nunca me ha pertenecido ni nunca me pertenecerá.

Se pasó todo el camino murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Cuando llegamos le desperté suavemente, subimos al apartamento y nos pusimos a la cama. Mañana tocaba unioversidad.

Hola chicas!

Bueno, aqui tenéis otro cap mas =)

Gracias por apoyarme, jejejeje

**Mil gracias a: **klaxi, mone cullen, Tast Cullen, lexa0619, yolabertay, Strangeeers, lady blue vampire.

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	4. Entrevista

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Entrevista

**BPOV**

Me levanté a las seis de la mañana.

Hoy tenía universidad.

A las ocho examen de literatura inglesa y el resto del día clases normales hasta las tres, eso era fantástico, ¡tenía las tardes libres!

Miré a Edward que seguía dormido.

Lo despertaría a las siete.

Él tenía entreno hasta las tres, luego no sabía que haría… A lo mejor tenía una cita con su gran amor…

Me comencé a duchar.

- ¡Esto parece una sauna!- escuché a Edward decir mientras entraba en el baño.

- ¡Edward!- le regañé- Me estoy duchando- le dije y tenía mucha vergüenza de que me viera o que mi figura fuera perceptible por la cortina de la ducha.

-¡Sólo hay un baño en esta casa! Lo tenemos que compartir- dijo- y nos tenemos que dar prisa.

Escuché como se afeitaba, lavaba los dientes….

Yo acabé. Cogí la toalla.

- Tengo que salir- le advertí.

- Estoy con los ojos cerrados. Va, que me tengo que duchar yo- me metió prisa.

Salí de la ducha y pude ver que se había quitado la camiseta.

Estaba tan hermoso sin ella.

Se le marcaban sus músculos perfectos de deportista.

Salí del baño y me metí en su habitación.

Me comencé a vestir y escuché como el se duchaba.

Me puse una falda a centímetros por encima de la rodilla, con leotardos gordos y unas botas. Llevaba un jersey a juego.

Hacía mucho frío en esta época.

Le preparé un desayuno potente a base de huevos y beacon, no quería que se desmayara en el entrenamiento.

Yo comí un poco de fruta.

Entró en la cocina ya cambiado con el chándal de su equipo, los gran Arizona Gegants.

- Buenos días- me dijo dándome un beso en mis cabellos.

- Hola- le respondí y me fui a peinar, me dejé el pelo suelto.

Cogí mis libros y me los preparé en mi bolso, como aún faltaba media hora para coger el autobús me puse a preparar los electos esenciales para la comida, iba a hacer lasagna.

- Eso tiene muy buena pinta- me dijo.

- ¿Vendrás a comer?- le pregunté.

-Por supuesto, no me perdería un plato tuyo por nada del mundo- me dijo- yo querré doble ración- me dijo y me reí.

Bueno, por nada del mundo era mentira, estoy segura de que por ella si que lo perderías.

_Estúpida_- pensé, -_deja de pensar así_.

Después de preparar todo, salí rumbo a la universidad.

Allí muchos compañeros que no conocía me comenzaron a hacer preguntas sobre mi relación con el "gran" Edward Cullen.

Les ignoraba por completo.

El día pasó bien.

Llegué a casa a las tres y media y acabé la lasaña.

Se hicieron las cuatro y media y él aún no venía.

Comí sin él y puse la televisión.

Comencé a escuchar las noticias.

Cuando pasaron a la parte de los deportes las quise quitar, pero hablaron sobre el primer día de entrenamiento de Edward y sus declaraciones.

Explicaron que le habían pedido una audiencia a las cuatro por orden de un juez para desmentir sobre que andaba con una prostituta menor de edad.

La pusieron en directo la entrevista.

¡Qué hermoso era! Pero en persona lo era más.

- ¿Quién es la de la foto?- le preguntó el entrevistador.

- Es mi mejor amiga- respondió notándose incómodo

- ¿Amiga con derechos? ¿Amiga especial?- le preguntaron.

- Eso no os incumbe la relación que tenga con mi mejor amiga- dijo cortante.

- ¿Es menor de edad?- le preguntó otro periodista.

- Claro que no- respondió aliviado.

- ¿Siente algo por ella?.

- Sin comentarios- dijo rodando los ojos y cerrando los puños.

- Se rumorea que usted está viviendo con ella, ¿es eso cierto?- le preguntaron.

- Absolutamente- dijo el y me sonrojé.

- ¿Está enamorado de ella?.

- No voy a hablar sobre mis sentimientos en público, si desea me puede preguntar sobre mi carrera de fútbol, pero no pienso hablar de mi vida privada- dijo cortante.

- No lo desmiente- dijo afirmando el señor.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Los siguientes veinte minutos se los pasó contestando preguntas sobre su forma física, su estado de salud.

Cuando llegó a casa eran las nueve de la noche.

- Hola- le dije y lo abracé- Lo ves, no puedo pasarme mucho tiempo contigo, en verdad solo hago que molestar.

El me abrazó más fuerte y dejó caer la bolsa de deporte que llevaba en sus manos.

- No digas eso, me hace feliz tenerte aquí- me dijo.

Después me solté de el un poco avergonzada de mi impulso y le calenté la lasaña que le había preparado.

Se sentó en la silla y pude ver cómo de quejó por algo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le dije.

- Un placaje demasiado bestia- me dijo quitándole importancia.

- Levántate- le dije.

Se levanté, subí su camiseta un poco y ví como tenía un morado en la espalda.

- Esto te lo voy a curar- le dije y el asintió.

Le daría un masaje con mi crema especial.

Se sentó en el sofá y devoró todo el plato.

- En serio- me dijo con una sonrisa- he estado todo el día deseando dos cosas: Comerme este plato y verte- me dijo y me enojé en broma con él.

- Prefieres una lasaña que a mi- le dije acusándole.

- No tonta- me regaló una sonrisa torcida- siempre serás la persona a quien más quiera- me dijo y se sonrojó por las palabras.

Hipocresía, él quiere más a la persona que ama que no a mí.

Después se duchó, mientras yo me estiré en la cama y estudié y hice la tarea que me habían mandado a la universidad.

Cuando vino me lo quedé mirando fijamente.

- Siento como si me estuvieras desnudando con la mirada- me dijo con una cara de horror. Ya me gustaría a mí.

- Tonto- le dije- quítate la camiseta y estírate en la cama boca a bajo- le ordené.

Él puso cara de interrogante pero después cedió.

Me senté en la parte más baja de su espalda y esparcí crema por su longitud.

Le di un masaje muy largo y él se relajó completamente.

Cuando la crema ya se hubo absorbido él ya estaba medio dormido.

Me estiré de nuevo en la cama y comencé a estudiar otra vez.

- Gracias- me dijo él estirándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla- no se que haría sin ti- me dijo.- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches- le respondí.

El durmió como un angelito hasta que acabé mis deberes y todo me puse a dormir.

Las siguientes semanas fueron monótonas y Edward cada vez estaba más distanciado de mí, así que comencé a a buscar trabajo deprisa.

Creo que en verdad me quería explicar a quién amaba, pero cuando quería hablar conmigo se echaba atrás y me decía cualquier tontería.

También busqué piso y encontré uno muy pequeño a apenas cinco minutos de la universidad.

Estaba esperando a que él volviera de su entrenamiento.

Últimamente venía tarde sobre las seis de la tarde, aunque hacía tres horas que ya había acabado.

Seguramente debería estar con su novia en cualquier hotel, pero la verdad es que me dolía mucho su distanciamiento y el que no confiara en mí.

Llamaron a la puerta y abrí.

- ¡A vestirse!- dijo una Alice muy animada entrando al apartamento.

- ¡Qué!- exlamé.

- Bella es viernes y vas a salir con tus amigos: Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, yo…y Edward, aunque no hace falta ser adivina para no darse cuenta de que pasa algo raro entre vosotros…- me dijo alzando una ceja.

Así que se pasó toda la tarde hasta las diez de la noche arreglándome, depilándome, la manicuara…

- Bella, hoy ligarás- me dijo Alice en mi oreja y me sonrojé.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Creo que Bella no puede ser mas tonta... T_T, sólo falta que le hagan un cartel delante suyo, jajajajajaja

Este cap va dedicado a NAOMI, ya que es mi fan numero uno, jajajajajaja =)

aunke que tambien es Tast Cullen, ya que me ha apoyado en todas mis locuras, te quiero nena! =)

**Mil gracias a: **mone cullen, Strangeers, Zoe Hallow, BiteMeNOW, naomiloefflerhotmail . com, Triix2402, Louise C, lexa0619, Tast Cullen, Ro-Ro Hale

Espero que os haya gustado =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	5. La fiesta y consecuencias

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 5: La fiesta y consecuencias

**BPOV**

- Bella, hoy ligarás- me dijo Alice en mi oreja.

- Vale, pero no entiendo porque no puedo utilizar ropa interior normal- me quejé.

- Porque no puedes llevar una falda arrapada a tu cuerpo y no llevar tanga- me dijo.

Me sentía un poco incómoda, me había puesto una falda de cuero negra por debajo de las rodillas, con una camiseta sin mangas que se dejaba a ver un poco de mi escote y unos zapatos de tacón negro. Sin contar que llevaba un pequeño tanga y sujetador de encaje de color azul todo. Me sentía como una prostituta

El pelo lo tenía recogido con una horquillas a los lados y suelto con unos cuantos tirabuzones y ondas.

Me puse un abrigo, por el frío.

Según Alice al local dónde íbamos haría mucho calor.

Cuando entramos en el local, era como una especia de discoteca, con una pista de baile en medio y las barras de beber.

Dejamos el abrigo y el bolso en la guardarropía

En una de las mesas estaban todos.

Pude ver cómo Edward puso cara de disgusto, desilusión y tristeza pero después puso los ojos como platos cuando me vio completamente.

Nos sentamos.

- Pensábamos que nunca llegaríais- dijo Emmet.

Bebimos una que otra copa y después bailamos.

No quería bailar con Edward, porque la tensión entre nosotros era insoportable.

Pero en una movimiento de Alice me lanzó sobre él y solo le pude sonreír mientras bailábamos al ritmo de la música, con nuestros cuerpos demasiados juntos.

Cuando se acabó la canción salí casi corriendo hasta la barra y pedí una baso doble de ron.

Me bebí como tres o cuatro.

- ¿Por qué no me ama a mí?- pregunté en voz alta, las copas ya se me habían subido.

Después Edward se acercó a mí y también se veía un poco borracho.

- Vamos a casa, en nuestro estado cometeremos alguna idiotez- dijo- además no hay quien aguante eso- dijo señalando la pista donde todos se estaban liando.

Cogí mi abrigo y me lo puse.

- No puedo conducir- me dijo- mejor vamos a pie-.

Eso, aunque estuviera borracha me pareció buena idea.

Mientras andábamos, mis pies me comenzaron a doler y me quité mis tacones.

Edward lo notó y me cargó a estilo novia.

- Hacía mucho que no nos emborrachábamos así- le dije con una sonrisa. Como estábamos borrachos la tensión se había evaporado

- Uf- dijo resoplando- pero siempre acabas en mis brazos.

Es verdad la última vez también me tuvo que llevar en brazos.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de besarlo, estábamos a escasos centímetros, pero supe vencer a la tentación hasta … la entrada de casa.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a la última planta no pudimos más. Pluralizo porque Edward también quiso besarme.

¡Cómo había añorado sus besos!

Tan cálidos y confortables, me sentía completa en sus labios, me sentía amada, aunque el no lo hiciera, pero este momento era perfecto.

Pero ahora eran diferentes había mucha tensión sexual de por medio.

A duras penas llegamos a la puerta de casa.

La abrió con una mano.

Entramos y cerré la puerta con mi pie.

Nuestras lenguas estaban juntas y se deban una calurosa bienvenida.

Después me cogió por la cintura y se apretó más a mí, pudiendo notar su enorme erección.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo y se paró en mis muslos.

Puse las manos por debajo de mi falda y deslizó mi pequeño tanga hasta el suelo, y después lo pateé en otra dirección.

Noté como sonreía al verlo allí, en el suelo, tan diminuto.

Después nos dirigimos a la cama entre besos y pérdidas de equilibrio.

Lo recosté el apoyando la espalda en el colchón mientras yo tenía mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura.

Estaba muy excitada y necesitada, desde el día que perdí mi virginidad haría unos cuatro años no había estado con nadie y la idea de ir lenta no entraba en mi cabeza, estaba desesperada.

Así que le rasgué la camiseta haciendo saltar los botones y el me quitó la mía por la cabeza con un poco más de delicadeza.

Me dirigí hasta sus pantalones y los desabroché y los bajé un poco con sus boxers en el camino.

Pude contemplar su erección, pero muy deprisa me subí la falda y llevé su excitación dentro de mí.

Los dos pegamos un grito ahoago.

Cuando lo tuve dentro de mí, sentí tranquilidad, me sentí completa.

Nos movimos frenéticamente.

Me movía de arriba abajo por toda su longitud.

Era un momento perfecto para mi, casi me había olvidado como era estar con Edward, tenerlo dentro. Una sensación muy poderosa.

Estar arriba y hacerlo gemir mi nombre... Me gustaría que todaas las noches pudieramos ser una sola persona. Era tan egoísta.

Si, egoísta, yo sabía perfectamente que su corazón ya tenía dueña, que en este preciso instante la estaba engañando con...con su mejor amiga.

Mejor amiga, después de esta noche ya no me podría llamar así, una mejor amiga quiero lo mejor para su amigo, una amiga no deja que el egoísmo venza su amistad.

Me sentía como... como un monstruo.

Pero no me importaba y seguí, seguí penetrándole fuerte y profundo.

Al final los dos explotamos de placer, pero la cosa no se acabó ahí.

Nos desvestimos completamente y continuamos, esta vez con más dulzura y tomándonos nuestro tiempo.

No se si fue a la cuarta o a la quinta ronda que ya no pudimos continuar y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Esta había sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Cuando me desperté solo pude pensar que había sido una completa zorra.

Me fui directa a la ducha observando que Edward aún seguía durmiendo como un angelito.

Esto no puede continuar así, no puedo tenerle como juguete sexual el resto de mi vida, no puedo hacer que engañe otra vez a la persona que ama.

Debo controlarme, mudarme y olvidarme que lo amo.

Yo solo quiero su felicidad.

Cuando salí del baño Edward no estaba en la habitación me vestí con ropa para salir a mirar inmobiliarias.

Entré a la cocina y allí estaba él, preparando el desayuno, por lo menos se había puesto el pijama.

- Buenos días- le dije con mucha vergüenza recogiendo mi tanga de el suelo y poniéndolo en la ropa sucia.

- Hola- dijo y se giró. Me sonrió y se metió una torrada en la boca.

Cogí un zumo de naranja y me dispuse a salir del apartamento.

- ¿dónde vas?- me preguntó confuso.

- A ver una casa que me interesa, no es muy cara y está a cinco minutos de la universidad- le aclaré.

- ¿por qué?- me dijo con cara de irritado.

- Porqués esto no puede seguir así- le corté y estallé- ¿Te piensas que soy imbécil?- le dije casi gritando- se que tú estás enamorado de alguien y que no tienes la suficiente confianza de decírmelo ¿por qué?- le dije y no le dejé contestar- y ahora voy y tenemos sexo. Esto no es normal, no podemos alargar unas clausuras a nuestro acuerdo adolescente- le dije- Me siento como una zorra enferma por desearte y saber que estás enamorado de otra y que ayer justamente no pensaste en ella, así que para que no rompamos de todo nuestras amistad o lo que quedar de ella me voy- le dije y me fui de casa.

La verdad es que la casa era una piltrafa y olía mal.

Decidí dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde volví a su casa.

Él había preparado la cena.

Me dio pena por lo que le dije antes.

- Lo siento si te grité- le dije comiéndome la ensalada de pollo.

- Tienes razón en algunas cosas, como en que soy un cobarde por no decírtelo, pero es que no puedo- me dijo saliendode la cocina y yéndose para su habitación.

Cogí mi pijama del armario y me dispuso a dormir en el sofá.

- Bella- me dijo con voz de protesta- duerme en la cama, si te molesta que comparta contigo la cama yo iré al sofá- me dijo y le dije que no- No tengo la peste bella.

Cómo me negué en rotundo al final me hizo caso.

Hola chicas!

Hay Bella... haber si abre los ojos! XD

**Mil gracias a: **Zoe Hallow, mone cullen, klaxi, Danika20, Mare D, BiteMeNOW, Strangeeers, Triiix2402, yolabertay, numafu, Nikki Hale.

Chicas, siento no haberos devuelto los reviews, pero es que no tengo tiempo, solo tengo el tiempo justo para actualizar T_T

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	6. Declaraciones

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Declaraciones

**BPOV**

Los días fueron pasando y casi ni nos hablábamos, éramos como dos completos extraños compartiendo una casa.

Estaba a punto de irme al campus de la universidad, solo tenía que mover unos hilos más para que me dieran una habitación.

La verdad es que me hacía daño el corazón cada vez que miraba a Edward y sentía vergüenza y tristeza.

Hoy era sábado, y era el día más incomodo que he tenido con él. Dentro de una hora se va a New York a un partido y volverá por la noche.

Tenía ganas de decirle que le amo y que le fuera bien el viaje… Tenía ganas de darle un beso de despedida, pero no podía.

- Bella…- me dijo desde la otra punto del comedor- adiós- me dijo, le dije adiós con la mano sin mirarlo y se fue azotando fuerte la puerta. Estaba enojado.

Ese adiós me partió en mil pedazos, era como si me hubiera dicho adiós para siempre.

De pronto sonó mi móvil.

- Diga…- dije con poca voz.

- Señorita Swan- dijo una voz femenina.

-Al habla.

- Le llamo para avisarle que está preparada una habitación para usted al lado este del campus. Si le interesa aún. El lunes valla a hablar con el director para realizar las transferencias correspondientes- dijo.

- Er… gracias- le dije y colgué.

El lunes lo finalizaba todo. Me parece que no lo vería mucho más, esto ya no era una amistad. No era nada.

Me puse a llorar hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

Me sequé las lágrimas lo mejor que pude y abrí.

Había un repartidor.

- Señorita Swan…- dijo un muchacho de unos diecisiete años.

- Si- le contesté.

- Esto es una entrega para usted- me dijo y me entregó un ramo de rosas rojas enorme. Era precioso- me firma…- me dijo entregándome un papel.

Hice un garabato y se fue.

Puse el enorme ramo de rosas en la mesa y busqué la tarjeta.

"Lo siento por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, pero soy demasiado cobarde para decírtelo en persona"

Decía una tarjeta.

"Pon el canal 9 a las ocho de la noche"

Decía otra tarjeta.

¿Qué significa esto?

Miré el reloj y faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve.

Puse corriendo la televisión.

Canal 9….

- ¿le ha sido difícil mantenerse en forma durante la época de descanso?- estaban haciendo la rueda de prensa de final del partido y le preguntaban a Edward.

¿Esto tenía que ver con él?

Siguieron las preguntas…

De pronto los ojos de Edward se pusieron como platos y se sonrojó

¿Estaba sonrojado de verdad?

- y…yo…- ¿estaba tartamudeando?- me gustaría dar paso a un asunto personal mío- dijo.

Se quedó clavado durante unos segundos en la misma posición y sin respirar.

- Quería decir algo…algo a alguien…- dijo nervioso.

- ¿Se está declarando?- preguntó un periodista.

- Eso intento- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- no soy nada bueno en esto- dijo y se rieron- Bueno, solo quiero decirle a la… a la persona que… que más amo- dijo y se paró en seco para continuar- Pues que la amo- y se frotó la frente aclarándose las ideas- Isabella Marie Swan- alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente a la cámara- Bella, mi Bella te amo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo, eres la persona con la que cada mañana quiero despertar y decirte buenas noches, eres la persona que necesito para vivir- dijo y después suspiró de alivio- sé que me he comportado cómo un idiota en estas últimas semanas, pero es que no tenía el valor de decírtelo en persona. Pero….- dijo cogió aire- ¡TE AMO!- confesó en una bocanada de aire- la cuestión es ¿tu me amas? ¿crees que te merezco? No he sido capaz en estos años a mirarte a los ojos y decirte mis verdaderos sentimitnos por miedo a ser rechazado y que te alejaras de mi vida- acabó y fue acribillado por preguntas.

Apagué la televisión, me fui directamente a la cama, a su cama… y me encogí como un ovillo de lana.

Estiré la mano y toqué el sitio dónde siempre dormía Edward.

Me ha dicho que me ama.

Me ha dicho que me ama.

Me ha preguntado si yo le amaba

- ¡LO AMO!- dije en voz alta.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Mi cabeza comenzó a recopilar recuerdos de nosotros.

Cuando éramos pequeños y yo me caía y él me curaba, cuando en el instituto se peleaba con cualquiera que se metiera conmigo, nuestro trato, nuestra primera vez, cuando me consoló por la pérdida de mis padres, cuando me acogió en su casa, la noche de pasión hace unas semanas…

No podía vivir sin él.

Me pasé horas pensando y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Al final me levanté, según mis cálculos dentro de dos horas llegaría el vuelo de edward y dentro de media hora más lo tendría aquí.

Comencé a preparar pizza casera y helado casero.

Cuando acabé no pude resistir a la tentación.

Cogí mi móvil y llamé a Alice.

Sonó solo una vez y me contestó una Alice histérica.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Bella todo el país lo ha visto! ¡Qué idiota ha sido todos estos años!- comenzó y la corté en seco.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?- le pregunté intrigada.

- Claro, me lo dijo un día cuando tenia unos diecisiete años, y dijo que se había enamorado de ti y que no tenía remedio, estaba muy asustado por sus sentimientos- me dijo.

Nos quedamos hablando durante un buen rato hasta que escuché movimiento fuera del piso.

Miré por la mirilla de la puerta y era él que buscaba las llaves.

Le abrí la puerta de golpe y me quedé allí en frente.

Nos quedamos enfrente mirándonos los ojos.

Pude ver como Edward tenía miedo en los ojos.

Me acerqué un poco a él e involuntariamente se nos fue formando una sonrisa en la boca, una sonrisa boba de felicidad.

Nos fuimos acercando más hasta que nuestros labios se quedaron a escasos centímetros.

Sus manos fueron a mi cintura acercándome más aún y juntando nuestros labios.

Al principio noté que el tenía miedo a la situación, pero cuando le devolví el beso todo cambió.

Le dejé acceso libre a mi boca y pude saborear toda su embriaguez, todo su sabor que a mi tanto me gustaba.

Puse mis manos en su cuello y profundizamos aún más el beso.

Él quiso entrar en el apartamento.

Me separé de él y puse una mano de barrera en la puerta.

- Dímelo- le dije casi sin aliento- quiero que me lo digas en persona, quiero escucharlo directamente de tu boca- le advertí.

Me miró por unos segundos y abrió la boca para decir algo.

- Bella, te amo- dijo al fin y mi mundo explotó de felicidad.

Junté mis labios con los de él.

- Yo también te amo, Edward- le dije en la oreja mientras le dejaba paso al apartamento.

En su cara se formó la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

Me dio un último beso corto y casto y entró en casa.

- Hola, bienvenido a casa- le dije- ¿qué tal te ha ido?- le pregunté sacando la pizza del horno.

- Aburrido sin ti, porque te he echado de menos- me dijo dejando la pequeña maleta que tenía- y cansado-.

- Bueno, vamos progresando ya son dos cosas las que me has dicho hoy- le dije en broma, el me hizo una mueca. Se puso el pijama- yo también te he echado de menos, hoy a sido el día más raro de mi vida- le dije mientras comenzábamos a comer la pizza en la mesa.

- ¿por?- dijo con la boca llena y me reí, Nunca cambiaría.

- Ya sabes, me despierto desgraciada y con mi mundo patas arriba, y después me envían unas flores. Por cierto preciosas, enciendo la tele y mi mejor amigo se me declara después de ¿cuántos años?- le dije en broma.

- Si, también hoy e tenido un día largo- dijo y nos reímos.

Después de cenar los dos estábamos cansadísimos.

Él se dejó caer en la cama literalmente y yo fregué los platos.

Cuando llegué me pensé que ya estaba durmiendo, así que me estiré como de costumbre a su lado.

- Bella…- me dijo y noté como me palpaba. Me reí.

- Qué- le dije en un susurro.

- Ven- me dijo y vi por la oscuridad que me abría los brazos.

Me acurruqué en sus brazos, con mi cabeza en su pecho, mis manos envueltas en su cintura mientras él me abrazaba.

- buenas noches, mi amor- me dijo besándome la cabeza.

- Buenas noches hombre más sexy del mundo según la revista Peolpe- le dije elevando mi cabeza para rozar sus labios, noté que se reía.

* * *

Hola chicas!

¡Por fin! Bella ya sabe que la ama a ella, jajajajajajajaja =)

**Mil gracias a:** yolabertay, DreamyDead, BiteMeNOW, klaxi, Juls Cullen, jupy, Zoe Hallow, SherlyMina, lexa0619, Tast Cullen, mone cullen, Jag400, Jos WeasleyC.

Si alguien me quiere seguir, mi nombre es: laurii_cs93 jejejejeje =)

Espero que os haya gustado el cap =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	7. Un día juntos

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Un día juntos

**BPOV**

- Bella…- escuché como mi voz preferida me despertaba- ¿te vas a despertar?.

- Mmm…- dije apretando más su agarre- ¿me estás dando opción?- le pregunté con los ojos cerrados.

- Técnicamente te daría la orden de que te despertaras, pero dadas las circunstancias de lo cómodo que estoy, te doy la opción que elijas lo que tu más desees en estos momentos- me dijo, eso era demasiado fluido de buena mañana.

- ¿Llevas mucho despierto?- le pregunté abriendo un ojo y viendo solo su pecho y el armario de la habitación.

- Eso es relativo a tu concepción del tiempo, pienso que he aprovechado de la mejor manera dos horas de la mañana- me dijo y me reí.

- ¿Y qué has hecho durante dos horas despierto?- le pregunté dándole un besito en su pecho.

Se estremeció y me reí.

- Mirar como duermes y murmuras mi nombre- me dijo acariciándome la espalda.

Me puse sentada de golpe y con los ojos abiertos.

- Quiero que me digas absolutamente la verdad y nada más que la verdad- le dije seria de repente.

- Lo juro- dijo poniéndose la mano derecha en su corazón y sentándose como yo en la cama reclinado en el respaldo de ésta- me estás asustando.

- El día que volvimos a casa, después de ir a ver a Esme y Carlise te quedaste dormido en el coche- afirmé y el asintió- ¿te acuerdas con quién soñaste?-.

- Oh- dijo el articulando perfectamente la o.- Si, soñé, contigo por supuesto- me dijo.

Me sentí aliviada.

- Entonces, yo también podría decir que te he escuchado en sueños- le dije – y además en el sueño me dijiste que me amabas.

- Pero eso ya lo sabes- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si, ahora si-le recordé rodando los ojos.

- Por cierto, buenos días- me dijo

Me incliné hacia el y le di un beso de buenos días, pero muy diferentes a los otros.

Instintivamente mis manos fueron a su cuello y puse mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura.

Nos separamos, pero nuestras frentes quedaron unidas

- Me gustaría amanecer así todos los días- le confesé ruborizada.

- Más te vale, porque no me pienso ir nunca de tu lado, voy a ser como tu sombra- me dijo bromeando.

Lo abracé en esa posición y nos quedamos así mucho tiempo, el tiempo pasaba volando.

De repente alguien llamó por teléfono.

Lo cogió primero Edward.

- Diga- dijo un poco fastidiado. Se quedó escuchando- está justamente en mis brazos- dijo.- De acuerdo- acabó y me pasó el teléfono.

- ¿Si?- pregunté.

- Hola- dijo Alice desde el otro lado del teléfono- ¿Estás durmiendo con él?

- Si- siempre tenía que ser ella…

- Tenemos que ir de compras- explotó al fin.

Me levanté de repente de la cama y fui a la cocina a preparar café. Edward se había enojado conmigo por la cara que ponía.

- Pero si ya tengo ropa…- me quejé soltando un jadeo de frustración.

- Pero no tienes ropa interior sexy- me dijo y me puse colorada al instante.- No hace falta que te sonrojes- me dijo ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Tan obvia era?

- no me hace falta esa ropa- le dije más alto de lo normal.

- Si que hace falta, ahora tienes a Edward para hacer esas cosas- me reprochó.

- No, Edward no las quiere- le dije y Edward apareció abrazándome por detrás y besando mi cuello dulcemente.

- Pasame a mi hermano- me exigió.

- No te lo pienso pasar- le dije.

- Bella pienso que debe- se cortó la línea.

Miré hacia los cables del teléfono vi como Edward lo había desenchufado.

- Gracias- le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- A sido todo un placer- me dijo.

Le serví un poco de café y puse galletas en el centro de la mesa.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- me preguntó.

- Pasear- le dije emocionada.

- Está bien- me dijo.- Mañana vuelta a la rutina.

Nos vestimos y salimos a la calle.

A la puerta de la casa había un montón de paparatzis, Edward me miró y pude ver un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

Retrocedió y salimos por la salida de emergencia.

Paseamos por las calles de Arizona cogidos de la mano y mirando tiendas.

Nos dirigimos hacia un parque donde habían muchos jardines.

Ns sentamos en la hierba, Edward se recostó con las manos en la hierba y yo delante de él con mi espalda tocando su pecho y entre sus piernas.

Nos quedamos así durante algunos minutos, hasta que Edward se incorporó y puso sus manos en mi vientre.

Me giré para quedar de lado, con mi cabeza en su pecho y mis manos en sus costados agarrándole , como si tuviera miedo a que se esfumase y todo fuera un sueño.

Le miré a los ojos y aún seguía esa tristeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le dije preocupada.

- Tu... ¿no te molesta que toda la prensa esté a mi alrededor, que hablen de ti, que estén esperándonos a la puerta de nuestra casa?- me dijo frustrado.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?- le dije confundida.

- Pienso, que un día te cansarás de la vida que tengo, que no querrás estar a mi lado y te irás, me dejarás y te marcharás- me dijo.

Le cogí la cara con mis dos manos y le obligué a que me mirara directamente a los ojos.

- Escúchame Edward Cullen, soy la persona más feliz del mundo, si estoy a tu lado todo lo otro no importa, no me importa si tengo que aguantar a gente pesada, si tengo que aguantar comentarios inapropiados, solo importa que esté a tu lado, no me voy a ir a ningún sitio, no me iré- le dije abriéndome completamente a él- yo, tengo miedo de que no te guste.

- No entiendo- me miró alzando una ceja.

- Vamos, no me digas que no has tenido novias mucho más guapas que yo, o que no has tenido alguna mujer que sea mejor que yo, mírame soy una simplona- le dije escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

- ¡Bella! No permito que digas esas cosas- me dijo y me alzó la barbilla- yo, bueno, por eso no te tienes por que preocupar, nunca he estado con otra mujer que no seas tu, nunca he tenido ninguna novia, ni nunca me ha interesado otra- me dijo.

- ¿Sólo has estado conmigo?- le dije sorprendida.

- Si, porque sea jugador de un equipo famoso no quiere decir que sea un mujeriego, ni alcohólico, ni un malgastador, tengo mis principios y eso lo sabes muy bien- le dije- ¿y tu?- me preguntó con cara de arrepentirse por haber preguntado.

- Yo tampoco he estado con nadie más, ni siquiera he besado a otra persona que no seas tu- le dije acercándome a él.

- Entonces tus labios me pertenecen por completo- me dijo besándome lenta y apasionadamente.

- Yo te pertenezco entera, desde siempre- le dije cuando nos separamos.

- Y yo te pertenezco a ti desde siempre- me aclaró.

Después nos levantamos y decidimos ir a comer a algún sitio.

Ella insistió en ir a un pizzería.

- ¿Por qué no te puedo invitar a un restaurante de italiano?- le dije.

- Por qué no quiero que te gastes dinero en mi- siempre lo mismo, y ahora más que estábamos juntos.

- Eso es absurdo, yo quiero que tu tengas lo mejor, quiero hacerte feliz- le dije, ganaba millones por partido, era el segundo hombre más rico de los estados unidos que jugaban a fútbol americano, ¿qué iba a hacer con tanto dinero si nunca lo utilizaba?

- Edward, me puedes hacer feliz sin dinero, yo soy feliz si estás a mi lado, no hace falta que me compres cosas para demostrar que me quieres, solo hace falta que me lo digas y estés a mi lado a las buenas y a las malas- me dijo, no pude evitar besarla por las palabras tan hermosas que me acababa de dedicar.

Fuimos a la pizzería y por lo menos al final me dejó pagar, aunque me costó lo suyo...

Después paseamos un poco más, fuimos a un video club y alquilamos una película de risa.

Llegamos a casa y la vimos, después hice la cena.

- Me encanta cuando cocinas- me dijo detrás de mí- te hace ver más sexy-.

- ¿Te gusta verme cocinar?- le dije girándome y llevando mis manos a su cuello.

- Me encanta- me dijo y me besó.

Hoy había sido un día lleno de besos, pero la verdad es que nunca me cansaba de sus labios, y siempre los quería tener cerca.

Me cogió de los muslos y me puso encima de la mesa.

Sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello, donde me depositó besos húmedos.

Mi piel se me ponía de gallina ante su contacto.

Mis manos bajaron a sus pectorales y los acaricié.

Me sentía muy excitada, pero sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Por qué lo has vuelto a conectar?- le dije enojada por habernos sacando de nuestro mundo feliz.

- Lo siento amor- me dijo en mis labios.

Estiré la mano lo más que pude y conseguí coger el teléfono.

- Si- dije seria.

- ¡Hola Bella!- dijo una voz que reconocí al instante.

- Hola Emmet- le dije y vi como Edward rodaba los ojos y me besaba otra vez el cuello.

- Bella, estoy en casa de mamá y papá, ¿no vendréis esta semana?- preguntó emocionado.

- De.. acu.. vale- logré decir, sus labios no paraban de hacer su trabajo, y después fue al lóbulo de mi oreja.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó.

- Nada- logré decir y miré a Edward, quien me miraba con cara de niño inocente.

- Te paso a mamá- me dijo.

- Hola cariño- dijo Esme y aparté a Edward, con ella no se podía hacer esto, no quería que Esme pensara mal.

- Hola Esme- le contesté.

- ¿Vais a venir?- me preguntó ilusionada.

- Si- le dije- ¿Por qué no venimos el viernes y nos quedamos a dormir, no iríamos el sábado por la noche- le dije ¿Edward te parece bien?- le pregunté.

- Si- dijo al teléfono- Hola mamá, adiós mamá- dijo.

- ¿Estáis ocupados?- me dijo Esme.

- Bueno, en realidad íbamos a cenar- le mentí.

- Bueno, pues buen provecho, hasta el viernes, cuidaos y no le hagas caso a mi hijo- me dijo en broma.

- ¿Qué dice?- me preguntó Edward.

- El viernes dormiremos allí, y que no te haga caso- le dije y miré el reloj, ya eran las nueve de la noche y mañana tocaba universidad y el entreno.

Preparé la mesa mientras él se duchaba.

Después cenamos, él lavó los platos y me duché yo.

Estábamos muy compenetrados.

Él se puso a leer una revista en la cama mientras yo me preparaba los libros para la universidad.

Después fui a la cama, él tiró la revista al suelo y me acercó a sus brazos.

- Me encanta que duermas en mis brazos- me dijo tiernamente

- y a mi me encanta dormir en tus brazos- le dije.

Me besó suavemente los labios y apagó la luz.

- Buenas noches- me dijo- te amo- me aclaró en la oreja con un susurro.

- Y yo a ti, buenas noches- me acurruqué en sus brazos.

* * *

Hola chicas!

**Mil gracias a:** Triix2402, yolabertay, Zoe Hallow, Juls Cullen, klaxi, jupy, Danika20, suppattinsondecullen, mone cullen, lexa0619, Tast Cullen, strangeeers, BiteMeNOW, Jos WeasleyC.

De acuerdo, os quiero decir algo y aclararos algo:

No voy a poder actualizar hasta el viernes que viene por que la semana que entra tengo 5 examenes y son muy importantes... y lo que os quiero aclarar, es que los caps de gumersinda que yo tengo son hasta el 8, asi que a partir de alli, será mi imaginación la que la continuara.

Espero que me apoyéis igualmente.

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	8. Necesito que me lo digas

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Necesito que me lo digas

**BPOV**

Los días fueron pasando y yo era completamente feliz con Edward a mi lado.

Cada vez que me tocaba o me cogía de la mano, irradiaba de felicidad.

Ahora estábamos casi a la entrada de casa de sus padres, si, ¡ya era viernes!

Nos abrió Esme con una gran sonrisa.

- Os he echado tanto de menos- nos dijo mientras nos abrazaba a los dos.

- Y nosotros también- le dije.

- Bueno, pasad- dijo.

- Hola hijos- dijo Carlise.

Era increíble, nunca me imaginé que me pudieran querer como una hija, al fin y al cabo yo ya tengo unos padres, aunque estén ausentes, aunque estén en un lugar mejor... Pero la verdad es que me encantaba sentirme como una hija, necesitaba ser hija de alguien

- Los otros no llegaran hasta mañana- nos informó.

- Ni importa, vengo a gorrear de la comida de mamá- dijo Edward desenfadado.

- ¿Es qué Bella no te alimenta como es debido?- dijo Esme guiñándome un ojo.

- Si supieras- dijo Edward cogiéndome de la cintura y dándome un beso en mi mejilla.- Me malcría.

Me puse colorada y el acarició mis mejillas.

- Se ven tan hermosos así- dijo Esme suspirando.- He esperado mucho tiempo para que los dos seáis felices y por fin aclaréis la cosas- nos explicó.

- Edward...- dije en tono dramático y sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Yo... bueno lo importante es que lo hice- nos dijo orgulloso.

Esme se puso a prepararnos la cena y nosotros fuimos a dejar sus cosas a su habitación.

Después hablamos con Carlise de recuerdos cuando éramos pequeños y sobre cosas divertidas.

Después Esme nos llamó a cenar, pero en la mesa solo había dos platos.

- ¿Y vosotros?- preguntó Edward.

- Hijo, aún no estamos jubilados...tenemos trabajo de guardia en el hospital- dijo Esme.

No, ellos no eran viejos, habían tenido a sus hijos muy jóvenes. En verdad yo si tuviera que tener hijos sería de joven, sobre los veinte algo. O si no cuando fueran, mayores no podría disfrutar de los nietos...

¡Qué cosas digo!

Ellos se despidieron y se fueron.

Edward y yo cenamos en una paz incomprensible, como si en el comedor hubiera amor por el aire.

Después vimos un poco la tele y me dijo que se iba a dar un baño para relajar sus músculos.

Escuché como llenaba la bañera de agua.

Yo me fui a "nuestra" habitación.

Me senté en la cama y me puse a recordar nuestra noche, donde los dos perdimos nuestra virginidad.

Recordé como me acarició, como me besó, como me susurraba mi nombre en la oreja.

De repente añoré sentirlo dentro de mí.

Desde que nos dijimos nuestros sentimientos no habíamos hecho el amor, solo me acurrucaba en su pecho por las noches.

No habíamos estado juntos desde la noche de la discoteca.

Me desvestí y me quedé en mi ropa interior. Por suerte hoy era de encaje, no era atrevida ni nada, pero el encaje negro siempre quedaba bien.

Me fui hacía el baño donde se encontraba él y abrí la puerta.

Me lo encontré estirado en la bañera con muchas espumas y su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Después, cuando pasó el frío del exterior y lo notó abrió los ojos y se me quedó mirando.

Cuando se dio cuanta de que estaba en ropa interior abrió los ojos como platos.

- Me preguntaba si te podría acompañar en este baño- le dije acercándome a él.

- Por supuesto- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Primero me desabroché el brasier y lo dejé caer al suelo, después, lentamente me quité las braguitas y descendieron por mis piernas como si fueran seda.

Me dio un poco de vergüenza que me observara tan desnuda, pero no era la primera vez que me veía desnuda, solo que ahora era diferente.

Con cuidado me metí en la bañera y me puse delante de él.

Me recogí el pelo con una pinza y me relajé por completo.

El agua estaba tibia, y contando que Edward estaba en ella, estaba más caliente aún.

- Se está muy bien- le dije.

- Ahora mejor que estás tú- me respondió y yo le sonreí.

Poco a poco me fui acercando a él. Quedándonos cara a cara a escasos centímetros.

- Edward, quiero ser tuya esta noche, quiero que sea una noche especial, quiero que me hagas el amor y me digas que me amas- le dije casi en su labios.

- Siempre Bella, siempre- me dijo y unió nuestros labios.

Después nos levantamos, nos pasamos un agua y salimos del lavabo, un poco mojados pero daba absolutamente igual. Lo único que había en nuestros pensamientos era él y yo.

Me cogió en brazos al estilo novia y me besó y acarició mientras nos dirigía a la habitación.

La cama era de una sola persona, pero la verdad es que no importaba, esa cama era la que había vivido muchas escenas de nuestras vidas y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Poco a poco y con mucha delicadeza me recostó sobre la cama, poniéndose él encima de mí.

Podía notar todo su cuerpo pegado a mi piel, entre nosotros no cabía ni una molécula de aire.

Me besó con mucha ternura y después sus besos fueron a mi cuello, ¡cómo me gustaba que me hiciera esas cosas!

Después fue bajando más, hasta mis pechos.

Los besó y jugó con ellos, yo ya estaba en el cielo, no podía pensar ni una palabra con coherencia.

Regresó a mi cara y me besó con delicadeza la punta de mi nariz.

Mis manos acariciaban toda su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos.

Sus manos bajaron a mis muslos y levantó unos de ellos haciendo que mis piernas quedaran en su cintura y estuviéramos más apretados.

Su boca se fue hasta mi oído.

- Te amo- me dijo.

Se fue al otro oído.

- Te amo Bella- me volvió a decir.

Y no aguanté más, en mis ojos se formaron unas gruesas lágrimas de felicidad.

- Soy tan feliz- le dije dándole un pequeño beso.

Mis manos fueron a cada lado de su cara.

- Te amo mucho Edward, más de lo que me permite mi corazón- le dije y lo acerqué a mí.

- Eso no es nada comparado con lo que yo te amo- me dijo y no pude protestar.

Sus manos fueron a mi vientre, lo recorrió con los dedos y me estremecí ante su contacto.

Me limpió las lágrimas con tiernos besos.

Sus manos bajaron más y encontró mi intimidad.

- Edward- se me escapó un gemido con su nombre incorporado.

El me sonrió como si acabara de ganar un premio.

Me masajeó hasta que no aguanté más, hoy quería solo que el me diera placer, así que antes de que llegara mi orgasmo hice que nos giráramos de posiciones.

Me quedé encima de él con las piernas a cada lado.

Como los dos estábamos desnudos, nuestros sexos se tocaban y se rozaban con cada movimiento.

Los dos ya estábamos jadeando ante el contacto.

Con un fluido movimiento, Edward me levantó un poco posicionó su miembro en mi entrada.

Yo solo lo empujé dentro de mí.

Se sentía tan bien, tan irreal.

Estaba compartiendo este momento tan maravilloso. Tan mágico con la persona que más me amaba, y por alguna extraña razón, ese amor era correspondido.

Me moví unas cuantas veces lentamente, quería que este placer durara mucho.

Después él cambió d posición y yo me quedé debajo nuevamente.

Esta vez se movía más deprisa, pero ese ritmo era el mío. Nos complementábamos del todo.

Así que entre gemidos, y movimientos, los dos llegamos a la cima del monte, en esa que tu cuerpo se rompe en pedacitos por el placer inexplicable que te da la otra persona.

Me susurró que me amaba muchas veces esa noche.

Y yo todas y cada una de ellas le respondí que también le amaba.

Después los dos nos quedamos derrotados abrazados en la cama y con los ojos cerrados.

Hoy podía dormir completamente tranquila.

Esta vez había sido diferente a las otras, esta vez habíamos hecho el amor conscientemente y nos habíamos entregado al completo el uno al otro. Esta vez no había sido sexo salvaje y explosivo.

- AAAA- escuché como alguien gritaba.

Me desperté de golpe y abrí los ojos como platos.

Allí estaba Alice en la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Me costó unos segundos adivinar el porque de su grito.

¡Estaba desnuda! La sabana solo me tapaba desde la parte de abajo de mi vientre hasta mis piernas, al igual que Edward, que al ser más alto que yo se le veía el comienzo de su culo.

Me tapé con mis manos mi pecho. Cogí la sabana y nos tapé del todo hasta el cuello.

- ¡Qué horror! ¡Y tu sin ropa interior sexy!- dijo Alice.- No me quiero imaginar que ropa interior llevabas la noche pasada, me voy a traumar. ¡Ya te lo dije que te tenías que comprar alguna que otra picardía para mi hermano!- dijo y pude ver como Jasper, se la llevaba y nos decía un lo siento bajito.

Pude observar como Edward se había levantado y estaba sentado mirándome.

Me puse roja, se había enterado de la conversa de la ropa interior.

- ¿Te vas a comprar ropa interior para mí?- me dijo bostezando. Era increíble, le costaba decirme te amo por primera vez, pero no le cuesta preguntarme si me compraré picardías para él.

- ¿Te gustaría?- le pregunté muy colorada.

- Definitivamente si- me dijo y se acercó para besarme.- Buenos días- me dijo.

- Buenos días- le respondí.

Nos vestimos deprisa, yo me puse unos tejanos, una sudadera y unas converse.

- Pareces una adolescente- me dijo con una risa- te ves realmente hermosa.- finalizó.

Bajamos a la cocina.

Pero antes pasé por el lavabo para recoger mi ropa interior.

Esme y Carlise habían preparado un día en familia, según ellos iríamos a pasear por Seattle en familia y en armonía, pero sabía que con Alice y Emmet eso era imposible.

Después de desayunar fuimos a las calles principales.

Yo iba cogida de la mano de Edward, pero Alice en cuanto vio un victoria's secret me arrastró hasta allí.

- Alice- me enojé. -Están Esme y Carlise- le recriminé.

Pero Emmet y Rosalie no dudaron en entrar.

- Vamos- me dijo Alice- Edward tu quieres que entre, díselo.

- Bella, creo que deberías entrar allí y comprarte algo- dijo señalando la tienda y poniendo una sonrisa torcida.

- Edward- le advertí.

- Por favor- dijo con un puchero adorable.

- No, otro día, hoy es un día familiar ¿no?- le dije y supe que había ganado.

Paseamos hasta la hora de comer, entonces volvimos a casa y comimos, después nos tuvimos que despedir e ir a nuestra casa.

En el coche me dormí, supongo que tendría sueño de tanto caminar.

- Bella, ya hemos llegado- me dijo Edward acariciándome el pómulo.

Me desperecé y subimos al piso.

Cuando llegamos Edward se hecho al sofá, el pobre se veía cansado, con tanto entrenamiento, partidos, y conducir dos horas...

Me incliné hasta el y le di un beso.

- ¿Qué quieres que te prepare para cenar?- le dije con una sonrisa angelical.

- No quiero que me prepares nada, yo lo puedo hacer- me dijo.

- No, tu descansa, yo ya he dormido en el coche, además ¿qué aporto a esta casa si no puedo pagarla? Por lo menos la puedo limpiar y cocinar- le dije.

- Pero no es tu obligación, es de los dos- me recordó.

- Bueno, cuando necesite ayuda te lo haré saber- el dije.

Mientras cocinaba quise hablar con él sobre el trabajo.

- Edward, pienso que si acepto el trabajo de camarera, podría pagarte mitad del alquiler o la hipoteca, me sentiría mejor- le dije.

Se levantó de golpe y dijo un claro no.

- no quiero que trabajes mientras nos sobre mucho dinero- me dijo pluralizando.

Pero ese es tu dinero, yo apenas tengo para pagarme un bocadillo en el McDonald's- bromeé.

- Bella, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Lo mío es tuyo, ahora estamos juntos, compartimos nuestras vidas, compartimos piso y también compartimos dinero- me dijo decidido.

- Por eso mismo, es una gran desventaja que tú lo pagues todo y yo a esta relación no aporte ni un centavo- le dije.

Mira, si trabajases no nos veríamos, entre que vas a la universidad, estudias... Imagínate si por las tardes también tienes que trabajar, entonces me dejarías solo en este frío piso, me sentiría muy desgraciado sin tu compañía- me estaba haciendo chantaje y del bueno, pero en verdad tenía su parte de razón, no nos veríamos- yo lo que quiero es que cuando venga de entrenar y haya tenido un día duro, te encuentre en casa y podemos estar los dos solos, sin nadie que nos moleste, si tu estás conmigo yo soy feliz- me dijo y se acercó para besarme.

Me derretí por completo en ese beso.

- Tu ganas- le dije y el me sonrió como un niño que acaba de convencer a su madre para que le compre el último modelo de action man.

Cenamos deprisa y se metió en la cama a la velocidad de la luz, yo cogí mi libro de latín y me lo llevé para prepararme la clase de mañana.

De repente sonó su teléfono.

¿Quién llamaba a las diez de la noche?

Edward se levantó de la cama y atendió.

- Alice- dijo Edward viniendo a la habitación.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo sonando avergonzado.

Después de haberla escuchado colgó, vino a la cama, pero esta vez se puso encima de mí con una sonrisa pícara.

Me quitó el libro de mis manos y lo puso en el suelo.

- Edward- me comencé a quejar pero el me cayó con un beso.

- Dime amor- me dijo.

- Si este año suspendo latín será por tu culpa- le dije y él se rió.

Siempre tienes la alternativa de rechazarme- me dijo besando mi cuello.

- Eso es imposible- le dije y me puse encima de él.

¿Qué quería Alice?- le dije quitándole la camiseta y pasando mis manos por su pecho perfecto.

- Comentarme que hemos salido en una revista tu y yo. Primero cuando estábamos en el parque hace una semana y tu estabas en mi regazo, después cuando paseábamos por Arizona y hoy en Seattle paseando y en la puerta de Victoria's secret- me dijo quitándome mi camiseta y pasando sus manos por mi vientre- ah y muchas fotos de cuando nos estamos besando- me dijo y me besó.

La verdad es que me sonrojé mucho ante la idea que todas las personas de la universidad sabían de mi relación con Edward.

- Dicen que eres mi novia- me dijo poniéndome debajo suyo y quitándome los pantalones del pijama.

¿Lo soy?- le pregunté fingiendo desconcierto.

- Eres mucho más que eso- me dijo y le quité sus pantalones.

Ya no hubo tiempo para más diálogos, mañana ya me enteraría de lo que decían de mí o de Edward, ahora estaba mucho más concentrada en dejarme amar por Edward.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Aquí me teneis de nuevo, jejejejeje

Quiero aclarar una cosa, este es el último cap que escribió Gumersinda, asi que a partir de aquí será mi imaginación =)

Eso si, no podre actualizar cada día, pero intentare actualizar cada poco, ya que aunque haya tenido 5 examenes esta semana, sigo teniendo. La semana que viene tengo 2…

Asi que espero que me entendáis =)

**Mil gracias a:** ladycullen2010, yolabertay, jupy, Juls Cullen, BiteMeNOW, Jos WeasleyC, Zoe Hallow, mone cullen, karin cullen, Tast Cullen, delitah cullen, leza0612, Triiz2402, Danika20, Strangeeers, klaxi.

Chicas, haber si llegamos a los 100!

La que sea, tendra dedicado el siguiente cap =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	9. Momentos junto a él

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capitulo 9: Momentos junto a él

**BPOV**

Cuando me desperté, le hice el desayuno a Edward, me encantaba cuidarlo y cocinarle.

Después le desperté muy tiernamente con besitos en la mejilla y en el cuello.

- Bella...- dijo casi en un gemido.

Yo me reí por el efecto que le causaba.

- ¿Cómo quieres que llegue puntual al entreno si me despiertas así?- me dijo abriendo los ojos y mostrando decepción.- Estás vestida...- dijo arrugando su nariz.

- Si, te he preparado el desayuno y me he vestido para no perder el autobús- le dije.

- ¿Me vas a dejar desayunando solo?- se quejó.

- Si, dentro de diez minutos tengo que estar en la parada, tengo clase a las ocho- le dije explicándole.

- No quiero que te vallas- me suplicó levantándose de la cama y poniéndose unos boxers.

- Pero tengo que hacerlo- le dije cogiendo mi abrigo.

- No, yo te llevo a la universidad en coche y tú a cambio te quedas a desayunar conmigo- me dijo todo convencido.

- ¿Tengo opción?- le pregunté.

- Por supuesto que no- me dijo con una sonrisa de burla y sentándose a desayunar.

Después de que desayunara y arreglarse cogimos su coche que no era para nada poco llamativo.

Un flamante volvo plateado.

En cuanto divisé la puerta de la universidad con mis ojos, pude ver como una tribu de paparazzi estaban esperando a alguien.

Edward apretó sus manos en el volante, yo le cogí su mano derecha y la use en mi regazo mientras la acariciaba. Cuando me miró le regalé una sonrisa, mostrándole mi poca preocupación hacia la prensa.

- Te amo- le dije.

Paró el coche y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de que éramos nosotros, Edward se acercó a mí y me besó.

- Yo también te amo- me dijo bajando sus besos a mi cuello.

Se me escapó un jadeo y él se rió.

- Hasta el mediodía, no te canses mucho- le dije.

- Hasta después. Que te vayan bien las clases- me respondió, salí del coche y todos se dieron cuanta que había llegado. Algunos se fueron a tomar fotos al coche de Edward, pero después vinieron a mí.

- ¿Es cierto que usted tiene una relación amorosa con Edward Cullen?

- ¿Es verdad que viven juntos?

- Isabella- no me gustaban que me dijeran a sí, solo cuando Edward lo pronunciaba con su hermosa voz y me ponía los pelos de punta- se rumorea que Cullen tiene un trato contigo y que a cambio de sexo, ¿la mantiene...?- no quise escuchar más, además eran muy mal educados, ¿cómo se atrevían a hacer tales especulaciones?

Todos me empujaban, por suerte, mi amiga Ángela me ayudó a salir del embrollo y entrar en el edificio.

- Gracias- le dije de corazón.

- No hay de que, siempre es bueno ayudar a una amiga- me dijo con una sonrisa, siempre me sorprendía su delicadeza y su atención hacia los demás.

Las clases fueron normales, menos algunos abucheos por parte de gente que me caía mal, insultándome, ¡eso era pura envidia!

Hasta mi profesora de griego me tenía manía, después de su clase le pregunté una duda acerca del examen y me dijo "búsquese la vida Srt. Swan, eso lo sabe hacer muy bien".

Eso fue absurdo, mi profesora que antes me trataba bien, pasó del día a la mañana a ser una bruja, o mejor dicho pasó de revista en revista a ser una desquiciada.

Por suerte, no hubo más altercados hasta la salida de la universidad, donde otra vez fui acribillada. Por suerte, Ángela me llevó en coche hasta sus casa, no estaba en condiciones de ir en bus o andando.

Cuando llegué a casa le preparé una deliciosa comida a Edward, cuando llegó se veía un poco triste, pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, se puso alegre.

Me dio un beso largo y se puso a comer.

Mientras yo aproveché para estudiar. No me debía de olvidar de mis estudios.

- Este fin de semana juego aquí- me dijo acercándose a mí y cerrándome el libro.

- ¿A si?- le pregunté alegre de que no se fuera.

- Si, por eso, me preguntaba si vendrías- me dijo con un poco de timidez.

- Claro que vendré- le dije.

- Haz lo que tu quieras, no te sientas presionada- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Edward...- protesté, ya sabía donde quería para. Una vez le dije que no me gustaba ver como unos hombrotes… bueno el también era un hombrote, pero de los hermosos, se le tiraban encima- yo quiero ir a verte, solo que en algunos momentos cerraré los ojos- le dije acariciándole la mejilla.

En su cara apareció una sonrisa muy amplia.

Me puse de puntitas y el se inclinó para besarme.

Después todo fue un descontrol, no llegamos ni en un lugar plano, solo pudimos llegar a la pared del comedor y doy gracias a ello, puesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en medio de la tarea de amarnos.

Cuando acabamos nuestro orgasmo, con las respiraciones muy erráticas, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

Nos calmamos y pude hablar.

- De verdad Edward, vas a hacer que suspenda este semestre- le dije entre risas.

- Bueno, tus vas a hacer que no pueda correr al 100% en las próximas semanas- me dijo.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunté curiosa.

- ¿No sabes que el sexo te debilita las piernas?- me preguntó.

- No lo sabía- le confesé.

Después me besó y no nos pudimos resistir más, solo que esta vez caminamos hasta la cama.

- Edward...- logré articular con un gemido.

- Mmm...- me dijo mientras sus besos bajaban por mi estómago.

- Soy adicta a ti- le dije y el se rió, provocando que su aliento en mi piel me pusiera la piel de gallina.

- Te amo- me dijo antes de bajar sus besos a mi intimidad.

Eso me tomó desprevenida al 100%, no pensaba que lo hiciera, no siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de hacer esas cosas con él.

Cuando comenzaron las caricias con su lengua me sentí en el cielo, bueno, un cielo más pequeño que con él dentro de mí, pero era muy placentero.

Al final no aguanté mucho y acabé con un orgasmo.

Su cabeza volvió a subir y se recostó en mi pecho, escuchando los latidos de mi corazón.

- Te amo tanto...- le dije y el me miró a los ojos- que no concibo una vida sin ti- le dije y pude ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban por mis palabras.

Después muy lentamente nos fuimos adecentando con ropa y colocando nuestro pelo bien, yo tenía que estudiar y por suerte él era un hombre libre.

Comencé a estudiar otra vez, lo que pasa es que Edward me despistaba con su hermosura, no podía desviar mi vista de él.

- Edward...- le dije en tono de reproche- no podrías ser un poco feo, así podría estudiar sin que me molestara- le dije.

El me sonrió, abrió la nevera y se la quedó mirando.

- Voy a hacer la compra- anunció.

Eso me cogió por sorpresa, ¿hacia él la compra? Nunca lo había visto en una revista comprando.

Seguro que adivinó mi pregunta.

- Vivía a base de comida china- me dijo- pero ahora tengo un hogar que cuidar- me dijo con una sonrisa, me dio un rápido beso y se fue al supermercado.

Por suerte pude estudiar bien y ordené un poco la casa.

Cuando volvió lo ordenamos todo.

- ¿Qué quieres de cenar?- le preguntó dudosa de que preparar.

- He comprado burritos- me dijo con una sonrisa y automáticamente me acordé del último día que comimos burritos juntos.

Solo hay que decir que los dos acabamos duchados por burritos.

Me reí por el recuerdo infantil.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- me preguntó.

Yo le respondí cogiendo la salsa de los burritos y con un dedo poniéndole un poco en la mejilla.

De repente se le iluminó la cara, supongo que por el recuerdo y comenzamos a jugar como si fuéramos unos adolescentes, en toda la cena no paramos de reírnos y hacer bromas.

Estaba completamente feliz con él.

Nada malo podría pasar a su lado.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Lo sé, me tardé una eternidad en actualizar… pero es que una chica me dijo que tenia los caps de Gumersinda, asi que preferi esperar a que me los enviara y seguir yo con la historia donde la dejo Gumersinda =)

**Mil gracias a:** Naomi Cullen, nany87, klaxi, Juls Cullen, lady blue vampire, edmita, Mimabells, Triix2402, Tast Cullen, Jos WeasleyC, Strangeeers, delitah cullen, yolabertay, jupy, NeTaMu CulLeN, EDWARD-BELLA- MASON, mone cullen, Zoe Hallow, Danika20.

Con respecto a un review anonimo que he leido… yo ya expliqué que Gumersinda borro la historia y yo la subia, pero solo tenia 8 caps, por eso dije de seguir yo.

Mil gracias Paula por los caps =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	10. Pelea, reconciliación y sufrimiento

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Pelea, reconciliación y sufrimiento

BPOV

Estábamos a viernes, la semana pasaba volando a su lado.

Solo tuvimos una estúpida discusión que duró de martes a miércoles (si lo sé, es que soy tan tozuda...) pero que acabó con una gran reconciliación.

- Bella...- me dijo Edward por enésima vez en los últimos treinta segundos.

- Ni Bella ni Bellu- le dije antipática.- No pretendas que el viernes te diga "Adiós, que te lo pases bien" "Ah por supuesto no me pongas los cuernos con cualquiera fulana que pase a tu lado"- le dije al fin.

- ¿Es por eso que te has puesto como si yo fuera un monstruo por quedar con mis compañeros de equipo un viernes por la noche?- me dijo conteniendo un poco la risa.

- Pues a mi no me hace gracia Edward, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, al fin y al cabo esa es tu vida no yo- le dije.- Si quieres salir de copas ¡Pues sal!- al final me encendí y me salió el mal genio que nunca había tenido con nadie.

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan! No te atrevas a decir esas cosas- me dijo alzándome la voz.- Tú eres mi vida, yo no puedo vivir sin ti. Si no quieres que vaya a la fiesta dímelo y no iré, pero no me montes una escena y comiences a decir estupideces- me dijo enojado.

- Pues si digo estupideces es que soy una estúpida así que, ¡aléjate de mí!- le grité y cerré la puerta de nuestra habitación con pestillo para que no entrara en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente no me hablaba, no me extraña, me había pasado mucho, pero es que tuve claramente un ataque de celos en toda regla.

Cuando llegué de la universidad él ya estaba en casa, cosa rara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté, pero sonó fatal.

- Ya sabes, he venido para tirarme a una mientras tu estabas en la universidad- me dijo cortante y prestando la atención otra vez en la tele.

Definitivamente le sentó mal lo que le dije la pasada noche.

- ¿Has comido?- le dije en plan amable.

- Si- me respondió.

Me preparé la comida y me pasé estudiando toda la tarde.

Después por la noche la cosa no mejoró y se durmió en el sofá en la hora de cenar, así que no le hice la cena.

Me fui a dormir temprano.

A las doce y media me levanté porque tenía sed, así que me dirigí a la cocina, pero cuando abrí la puerta me tropecé con algo grande en la entrada de la habitación. Me caí al suelo, pero me choqué con algo blando.

Alcancé a abrir la luz del pasillo.

- Edward ¿Qué haces durmiendo en la puerta de la habitación?- le dije sorprendida.

- Es que estaba demasiado lejos tuyo y te añoraba, así que decidí dormir lo más cerca posible- me dijo sincero.

Y con esas palabras no pude más y toda mi tozudería se fue abajo.

De mis ojos se escaparon lágrimas de tristeza por haber provocado esto.

- Bella- comenzó él siempre muy caballeroso- ¿podría obtener tu perdón? Ya se que no debí gritarte al final ni enojarme tanto, pero tu también tuviste parte de culpa...- dijo mirando a otro lado.

- Lo siento mucho, pero es que me puse muy celosa- le dije escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho- me puse celosa de que te fueras de copas y que bailaras con chicas o que te fijaras en chicas... ¡debo estar estresada por los exámenes, nunca me había pasado estos cambios de humor!- comencé y el me calló con un beso, un apasionado beso, debo aclarar.

- Si nunca me he fijado en una chica cuando estaba solo, porque solo te amaba a ti en secreto, ¿cómo piensas que me voy a fijar en una, si ahora estoy a lado de la persona que más amo y que me hace feliz?- me dijo y la verdad es que lo creí, sus palabras parecían sinceras.

- He sido una estúpida, ya se que no debo pensar así, pero es la naturaleza humana y el miedo a perderte- le dije y esta vez fui yo la que se inclinó para besarle.

Estaba encima suyo, así, que, acomodé mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y nos besamos, mis besos después fueron a su cuello, donde lo besaba y mordisqueaba.

Él emitió un gemido, y mi mente se nubló en busca del placer.

Mis manos fueron debajo de su camiseta y acaricié sus abdominales, él con maestría, de un solo movimiento me quitó mi parte de arriba del pijama.

Por suerte, tuve un momento de lucidez, ¡estábamos en el suelo!

Edward cogería un resfriado si se quedaba desnudo en el suelo, aunque no estaba helado porque teníamos parquet, pero le dolería la espalda.

Me levanté y Edward se levantó de inmediato.

Cuando nos quedamos los dos a la misma altura, nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar como si fueran dos imanes o uno dependiera del otro.

Le quité su camiseta y la dejé esparcida por el suelo, junto a la mía.

Después, mis manos fueron hasta el elástico de sus pantalones, los tiré hacia abajo y el acabó con el trabajo con sus pies.

Me recargó contra la puerta de la habitación y me quitó mis pantalones de dormir.

Nuestros cuerpos cada vez estaban más juntos, la ropa interior desapareció y fue esparcida por el suelo.

Pude notar que su miembro me rozó el ombligo.

Ante ese contacto jadeé involuntariamente, ya estaba más que preparado para mí, y yo... bueno, yo estaba muy excitada.

Edward me cogió de un muslo y lo alzó a su cintura, mientras lo acariciaba.

Aproveché y salté encima de él, con las dos piernas en su cintura.

Él, poco a poco se fue dirigiendo a la cama conmigo en brazos.

Noté como me ponía delicadamente en la cama.

Pero antes que nada, se paro y nos miramos a los ojos.

Su mano se fue a mi cara y acaricio mis pómulos, mis labios, como si fuera una imagen que se fuera a desvanecer, como si estuviera asombrado por algo.

- Eres la persona más hermosa que he visto nunca- me confesó.- Te amo- me dijo antes de penetrarme por completo de una sola vez.

Los dos gemimos muy fuerte por la acción, nunca me acostumbraría a esas sensaciones, porque cada vez que hacíamos el amor, era diferente, cada vez lo amaba más y apreciaba más.

Los movimientos fueron lentos, el me estaba penetrando lentamente encima mío.

Pero quise tomar la iniciativa y me moví para quedarme arriba.

Me acuerdo que la última vez que lo hicimos estando yo arriba fue cuando estábamos borrachos, y, pienso a mi pesar, que lo traté un poco mal, me aproveché de la situación.

Así ahora le iba a dar placer, quería que el tuviera placer por mi causa.

Comencé a hacer movimientos lentos para alargarlo, pero fuertes y profundos.

Los dos estábamos locos por las sensaciones que provocaban esos movimientos.

Después, me incliné para llegar hasta sus labios, y así descubrí otro ángulo, cuando esto pasó, los gemidos aumentaron.

Conseguí llegar a sus labios y los besé, cogiéndole el labio inferior ligeramente y mordiéndolo.

Me fui hasta sus oreja y le mordisqueé el lóbulo de ésta.

- Te amo- le dije en el oído muy bajito, como un susurro.

Los dos llegamos a un orgasmo... explosivo, a nuestro pesar, puesto que queríamos que durara mucho más, pero lo placentero no dura siempre...

Después casi me desplomé encima de él, y no me separé, lo tenía aún dentro de mí.

Puse mi cabeza escondida en su cuello, mientras que las manos las ponía en cada costado de él para aguantarme, él me envolvió con sus perfectos brazos.

- ¿Quieres cenar?- le dije riéndome y escuchando su estómago.

Así que ahora viernes, estaba mirando como Edward cogía las llaves para irse a la "fiesta" que había preparado sus compañeros de equipo.

Se acercó a mí y me besó con mucho amor.

- Hasta dentro de un rato, te amo, pórtate bien en mi ausencia y por favor no hagas nada imprudente- me dijo.- Ah, y si te sientes cansada y yo no he venido vete a dormir, no hace falta que me esperes- me advirtió.

- Sí señor- le dije en broma.- Pero me parece que te esperaré en la puerta con rulos en la cabeza y con una bata rosa larga, con cara de sospecha y con los brazos cruzados- le dije y se rió.

Me dio un último beso y se fue.

Eran las nueve de la noche y supongo que él vendría hacia las cuatro o las cinco, así que decidí llamar a Alice.

- ¿Diga?- preguntó Alice.

- Hola- le dije animada.

- ¡Bella!- chilló eufórica, ya me la imaginaba dando saltitos allí donde estuviera.

- Hola Alice ¿qué haces?- le pregunté.

- Comprando ropa- me respondió. Claro, vaya pregunta había hecho más absurda, ¿dónde compraba ropa a las nueve de la noche?- ¿Y tu?

- Aburrida en casa- le contesté.

- ¿Edward no te divierte? ¿No cumple con su parte de novio?- me preguntó y noté como me ponía colorada. Claro que cumplía y me divertía, demasiado, pienso yo.

- No es eso- le dije bajito.- Es que se ha ido con sus compañeros de quipo y me aburro y he pensado en hablar con mi mejor amiga- le respondí.

Nos pasamos como una hora hablando, es que cuando Alice se pone a hablar lo hace a conciencia.

Después ya eran las diez de la noche, así que cené y me puse a ver cualquier película que dieran por la televisión.

De repente noté como unos brazos me alzaban.

No veía nada, todo estaba en negro. ¡Claro tenía los ojos cerrados! Me había quedado dormida.

Olí su olor, olía tan bien... ¿no había bebido?

Lo abracé muy fuerte.

- Veo que te he despertado- me dijo en voz baja.- Lo siento, pero creo que debías de estar incómoda en el sofá.

- Gracias- le dije.

Abrí los ojos y vi como me sonreía.

Le besé con mucha pasión, como si hiciera días que no nos viésemos...

Me dejó en la cama y el se cambió y se puso en pijama.

Se estiró en la cama y yo me fui a sus brazos, él me envolvió en ellos.

- ¿Cómo te lo has pasado?- le pregunté cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de su compañía.

- Bueno, un poco aburrido por que no estabas tú y solo podía pensar en ti- me dijo.- Por eso me he escabullido y he venido a casa- me dijo besándome mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunté.

- Las doce y media- me respondió.

- Mmm... buenas noches- le dije.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward estaba muy nervioso, hoy tenía partido y lo iba a ver, además hoy se jugaban poder jugar en la Super Bowl dentro de tres semanas, que se producirá en la sede: university of phoenix Stadium. Obviamente, toda la familia ya tenía buenos asientos reservados para ir, por si acaso el equipo de Edward tiene esta oportunidad.

- Vamos Edward... - le dije dándole un masaje en la espalda mientras desayunaba.- No te preocupes, lo harás muy bien, sé que vencerás, y no hay opción, porque en mi mente siempre serás el ganador- le dije y se giró para encararme.

- No sé que haría sin ti- me dijo subiéndome la camiseta para acariciar mi vientre con sus labios.

Se que pretendía ir más allá, por eso le paré cariñosamente.

- Vamos, que debes ir con tu equipo para ganar- le dije y rodó los ojos.

Al cabo de dos horas se dispuso a ir, iría en comitiva con todos los miembros de su equipo, yo iría con Emmett dentro de una hora.

- Tú puedes campeón- le dije en la puerta de casa y le di un beso muy intenso.

A la hora de irse, Emmett me recogió y nos fuimos de camino.

Nos sentamos en unas sillas muy bien situadas.

Emmett estaba súper emocionado y yo solo sufría por Edward.

Cuando comenzó todo estuvo bien, Edward estaba de momento en el banquillo, pero sabía que lo sacarían al campo.

Así que en la segunda parte se hizo el cambio y Edward salió a primera línea, ¿no se suponía que era fullback? ( _N/A están en la última línea de defensa del equipo , tiene que ser alto y hábil_) ¿Por qué lo ponían en la primera línea, que deben llevar el balón y recibir los choques?

Eso me puso muy nerviosa.

Todo empezó bien hasta que vinieron una...una manada de animalotes y Edward quedó tapados por ellos.

Me asusté tanto que casi comienzo a llorar como una cascada, por suerte Emmett me reconfortó apretándome la mano.

Después me puse a reír como una histérica mental porque se vio como la mano de Edward salí entre la masa de mastodontes y cuando se pusieron de pie, salió el e hice el símbolo de victoria, poniendo las manos juntas y removiéndolas.

Después eso pasó una vez más y el siempre se levantaba, movía las piernas como para desentumederselas y volvía a su posición.

Pero la cosa cambió cuando seis mastodontes se le pusieron encima y después no se movió.

Me mordí tanto el labios que me sangró y Emmett también se asustó, después no pude más y me clavé las uñas en mi regazo esperando que se levantara, no me enteraba de mi dolor, me dolía más ver a Edward inconsciente.

Me puse depie y las lágrimas se me derramaban por toda la extensión de mis mejillas, me sentía la persona más amargada y desgraciada del mundo, me entraban ganas de cambiar el tiempo y que se hubieran tirado encima .

¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Vamos tu puedes! Comencé a gritar dentro de mi cabeza, pero después eso pasó a gritos a pulmón abierto.

- ¡Levántate!- dije innumerables veces- ¡Tu puedes campeón!.

Vi como el equipo médico se lo llevaba.

Miré a Emmett.

- ¡Lo tengo que ver!- le dije totalmente poseída por la desesperación.

- Pero Bella...- comenzó a protestar pero yo comencé a salir del estadio al descubierto.

Llegué a la parte interna del estadio y di mil vueltas hasta que vi una puerta al final de un pasadizo: _Privado, no pasar. Equipo asistencial_.

Me apoyé en la parte contigua, como si fuera a cumplir un asesinato.

Al final de la puerta había un vigilante.

- ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?- me preguntó.

- Tu sígueme el royo- fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Antes de que comenzara a avanzar me quité la sudadera animando al equipo y le hice quitarse las suya.

Avancé y se nos quedó mirando.

- Disculpe- dije queriendo pasar al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Quién es used señorita?- me preguntó el hombro muy serio.

- ¿Qué quién soy yo?- dije en voz amenazante.

Bien, no sabía mentir.

- ¡Bella!- chilló Emmett.- Han chafado a Edward y ahora se ha quedado deformado, y ¡SIN PENE! ¡Se ha quedado estéril de por vida y desmembrado, ya no podrás cabalgarlo más!- dijo en tono histérico.

Eso solo me produció un ataque de ansiedad y repetir las cosas que él había dicho, pero en verdad no había escuchado.

- ¡NO!- dije gritando y haciéndole un placaje al guardia de seguridad- ¡Edward!- dije histéricamente abriendo la puerta de par en par- ¡No tu eres hermoso! ¡No quiero que te quedes sin pene! ¡Necesito que tu pene vuelva a la vida! ¡No, no te puedes quedar estéril ¿qué haré yo entonces?- dije gritando.

Y todo lo que pude ver fue a un médico con vergüenza, a un Edward con los ojos como platos, a un Emmett riéndose y tirado por el suelo, al guardia en el suelo e inconsciente y a mi arroja a los brazos de Edward y llorando.

Después de un minuto intenso de llanto, subí mi cabeza y vi a Edward con mi sonrisa favorita, torcida.

- ¡Pues entonces yo quiero tu vagina y tus óvulos!- me dijo y se río antes de alcanzarme y besarme con suavidad. Después me limpió las lágrimas con besos su boca fue a mi oído.

- Te amo- me dijo y entonces me di cuenta de todo lo que acababa de hacer, me puse muy colorada.

- ¿Qué qué... te has hecho mucho daño?- le pregunté, pero me dirigí al doctor.

- A perdido el sentido durante unos diez minutos, por eso esta noche lo pasará en el hospital y le haremos un tack cerebral entre otras pruebas y...- se paró y me miró directamente a los ojos.- Le tendrá que mimar mucho, porqué se estará una semana enyesado, solo por precaución y para corroborar que asistirá a la Super Bowl- me dijo, me lancé a los brazos de Edward y le di besitos por toda la cara.

- ¿Le vas a mimar a él o a otra cosita?- dijo Emmett y se volvió a partir de risa, yo le gruñí un poco.

Después fuimos al hospital dónde pasaría él la noche, y bueno yo también.

- Bella...- me dijo en tono de reproche- vete a casa, estarás más cómoda- me decía una y otra vez.

- No, yo me quedo a pasar la noche contigo aquí- le dije con convicción y supe que había ganado cuando rodó los ojos.- Además, estás muy sexy con la bata de paciente- le dije acercándome y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Después entró un médico y se lo llevó a hacerle pruebas.

Al cabo de una hora, ¡una hora!, llegó otra vez a la habitación con cara de alegría.

Le enyesaron la pierna y se puso en la camilla.

- ¿Te tendré que firmar?- le pregunté riéndome.

Siempre era yo la que me enyesaban la pierna cuando era más pequeña y él siempre me la firmaba el primero.

- Por supuesto- me dijo- ya pedí un permanente- me lo enseñó.- Por una vez que me puedes firmar, comparado con las miles de veces que yo lo he hecho...- dijo y le pegué cariñosamente en el brazo.

Cogí el permanente.

- ¿Qué me ponías?- le pregunté para copiarle un poco.

- Principalmente: que te mejores, de tu mejor amigo, o, espero que sea la última vez que te firme, de tu mejor amigo...- comenzó a decirme.

Le firmé dos veces.

"Qué te mejores, de tu mejor amiga : Bella" " Espero que no sea nada, no podría vivir sin ti, te amo: Bella"

Se las leí y se rió.

- Ven- me dijo poniéndose a un lado de la camilla y haciéndome sitio a su lado.

Yo gustosamente me subí y me acurruqué en su pecho.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Lo sé, me tardé un siglo en volver a actualizar T_T

Pero es qe no he tenido tiempo….

Estoy intentando organizarme para volver a actualizar todas las historias, pero es que simplemente no tengo tiempo…. ¬¬

Espero qe me entendais y sigais ahí =)

Respecto a los reviews…

Siento no devolveroslos, pero es qe creo qe preferis que intente actualizar, no?

Es que si tengo qe devolverlos todos me paso como media hora….

Espero qe los de este cap si qe os los pueda devolver =)

Conforme lleguen los devolvere =D

**Mil gracias a:** nany87, Bertlin, karin cullen, Jos WeasleyC, delitah cullen, triix2402, lexa0612, Evedie, Strangeeers, Mimabells, Tast Cullen, yolabertay, jupy, klaxi, Zoe Hallow.

Una cosa, la frase que dice Bella de:"nada malo podría pasar a su lado" en el cap anterior, se que las cosas pueden cambiar muy rápidamente con tu pareja (lo digo por experiencia), pero se trata de un fic romántico, por eso la frase.

Un review?

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	11. Sorprendiendo a Edward

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Sorprendiendo a Edward

**BPOV**

A la mañana siguiente volvimos a casa.

Para mi sorpresa tuve que conducir yo, la verdad se me hizo raro conducir un coche como el suyo.

Cuando llegamos a casa Edward se sentó en el sofá para descansar la pierna.

Pobrecillo, me daba mucha pena.

Mis ojos de comenzaron a cristalizar cuando recordé lo mal que lo pasé en el partido.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella?- me dijo Edward abriéndome los brazos para que me sentara en su regazo.

- Es que ayer en el partido lo pasé muy mal, tu no sabes lo que sufrí viéndote allí, sin que recobraras el conocimiento…- dije y las lágrimas empezaron.- Yo… yo… No sé lo que haría sin ti, no podría vivir, no me imagino una vida sin ti a mi lado, es algo impensable- le confesé.

No se que me pasaba últimamente, pero lloraba muy seguido y eso que nunca me había gustado mostrar mis sentimientos, pero supongo que lo de ayer fue algo muy fuerte.

- Bella- me dijo Edward acunándome como un bebé.- Estoy bien, estoy aquí y lo estaré para siempre, nunca me iré a ninguna parte ni te dejaré sola, te prometo que de ahora en adelante iré con más cuidado en los partidos- me prometió.

- Gracias- le contesté y nos quedamos abrazados durante un ratito.

- ¿De verdad no podrías vivir sin mí?- me dijo de repente.

Me estiré para mirarle a los ojos.

Le cogí la cara con mis dos manos.

- No, no concibo una vida sin ti, no se que me has hecho pero no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo demasiado- le dije

- Me alegra de que no sea el único que piense igual que yo- me dijo con una sonrisa.- Bella yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti, los dos somos como uno, no estamos completos separados…- me dijo y me besó.

Cuando nos separamos me levanté.

- ¿Qué quieres para comer?- le dije muya alegre esta vez.

- Pasta y hamburguesas- me dijo tocándose la barriga.

Mientras le preparaba la comida, Alice llamó.

Mañana iríamos de compras después de mis clases. Alice me recogerá en la universidad.

No me podía negar.

El día pasó volando, estuvimos juntos toda la tarde, la mayor parte del tiempo abrazados en el sofá.

Al día siguiente, Alice me vino a recoger a la universidad en su ostentoso coche, tal y como quedamos.

Fuimos por lo menos veinte tiendas diferentes de ropa, donde me compró por lo menos veinte prendas diferentes y cuatro pares de zapatos.

Era increíble el sentido de la moda que tenía, yo no sabría que comprarme en estas tiendas tan grandes.

Y por último fuimos a comprarme ropa interior.

Miré a Alice con reproche.

- Vamos Bella, piensa en Edward… Le podrías dar una sorpresa esta noche, debe de estar un poco deprimido con la pierna inmovilizada…- me dijo y por una vez en mi vida le hice caso sin rechistar.

Me compré un montón de conjuntos de todo tipo.

Desde baby dolls de todos los colores, hasta lo más diminutos que hubiera en la tienda.

- No creo que los vaya a utilizar todos- le dije a Alice cogiendo un tanga diminuto de color negro entre mis manos.

- Créeme, cuando comiences, ya no podrás parar- me dijo.

- Demasiada información Alice- le recordé.

Al final, llegué a casa con unas diez bolsas.

Edward me recibió con un besito, ya que estaba haciendo la cena.

Si, ya eran las diez de la noche. Se me había pasado la tarde volando con Alice...

- ¿Te has comprado muchas cosas?- me preguntó observando las bolsas.

- Si- le dije desanimada, no me gustaba ir de compras.

Cenamos y me fui a darme una ducha rápida.

Por mi mala suerte Edward ya se bañó por la tarde así que no compartiría la ducha con él…

Se me ocurrió una idea.

Cogí una de las bolsas de ropa interior y la metí en el baño.

Llevé a Edward a la cama y lo estiré.

- No te muevas de aquí- le advertí.

Le di un besito en los labios y me metí en el baño.

Después de darme una ducha rápida, es que estaba ansiosa, tuve el dilema de cuál de los conjuntos ponerme.

Al final me decidí por un baby doll.

Era hermoso y de verdad se me veía bien.

Era de color violeta, se agarraba por el cuello con un lacito muy mono.

No llevaba sujetador debajo, porqué el conjunto se hacia más hermoso a lo natural, se formaba un buen escote.

Debajo de los pechos se extendía una linea de pequeñas piedritas de color de plata hermosísimas, y después bajaba una primera tela con una poco de volumen , pero marcándome bien mis escasa curvas, para finalizar una última tela por abajo que acababa ondulando la costura un poco.

Después me puse unas braguitas de encaje que acababan encima de mis glúteos del mismo color.

Decidí dejarme el pelo suelto.

Me di un último vistazo en el espejo y salí hacia la habitación sin mirar atrás, porque sabía que si me paraba a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, volvería al baño y me pondría cualquier pijama cutre que tuviera al alcance.

Me quedé en la entrada de la habitación y en cuanto Edward me vio se le escapó un jadeo y se le abrieron los ojos de golpe.

- Es..est..estás muy hermosa- me dijo tartamudeando.

Eso era buena señal, nunca tartamudeaba.

Al final terminaría haciendo caso a Alice...

- Gracias- le dije y me di una vuelta completa enseñándole bien el conjunto.

- Me vas a matar de un infarto de corazón si sigues así- me dijo y pude ver como se le estaban dilatando las pupilas de la excitación.

Me acerqué a él muy lentamente, hasta que me puse encima suyo y lo besé.

Profundicé más el beso y nuestras lenguas se juntaron en un baile sensual.

Después le comencé a quitar la ropa que llevaba puesta poco a poco, prolongando toda la excitación que producía el momento previo de lo que llegaría al final.

Cada vez que le descubría una nueva parte de su cuerpo, le acariciaba y besaba.

En un arrebato suyo, me quitó la parte de arriba de mi baby doll, pero antes de que acabara la cosa a mayores, lo paré.

- No, no, no- me quejé.- Hoy es tu noche, esta noche es exclusivamente tuya- le dije y el alzó una ceja.

Después le quité la última prenda que le cubría y tuve la idea de probar cosas nuevas.

Así que primero le masajeé su miembro con mi mano, con lo que me gané unos gemidos de su parte. Pero después llevé las cosas a más y no dudé ni un instante en darle placer con mi boca.

Se sentía tan bien…

Era una sensación poderosa que te hacia preguntarte como una cosa tan simple te podía producir tanto placer.

- Bella voy…- me dijo con la respiración muy agitada.

Ya sabía a lo que se refería pero iba a hacer las cosas bien, hasta el final.

Se vino en mi boca y me lo tragué todo.

Cuando acabé completamente mi trabajo, me acerqué a su boca y lo volví a besar.

Sus manos me acariciaron mis pechos y me hizo ponerme más arriba para que su boca alcanzara éstos mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi vientre y más abajo, me fue deslizando mis braguitas hasta quitármelas.

Ya era hora de descargarme toda mi excitación, así que de un solo movimiento me senté encima suyo e hice que su miembro me penetrara al completo.

Los movimientos fueron rápidos e intensos, se sentía en el cielo así.

Llegué al orgasmo antes que él, y después él me siguió.

Nuestras respiraciones eran muy erráticas.

Cuando nos tranquilizamos me deslicé a su lado y puse mi cabeza en su pecho abrazándolo.

- Te amo- me dijo dándome un beso en mi frente.

- Yo también te amo- le dije y mis ojos se cerraron.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Aquí tenéis otro cap =)

Espero que os haya gustado, jejejejejejjee =D

**Mil gracias a: **Robsesion-Forever, Seiya-Moon, Zoe Hallow, karin cullen, Bertlin, klaxi, yolabertay, Jos WeasleyC, Strangeeers, jupy, Evedie, delitah cullen, Danika20, Tast Cullen, lexa0619, caaroowcullen, Mimabells, Naomi Cullen, nany87, yeraldin23, Luciis

Siento no contestaros el review, pero es qe no tengo tiempo =(

pero quiero qe sepais que me alegra un monton ver que seguis ahi, y que me seguís cap tras cap =D

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	12. Propuesta

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Propuesta

**BPOV**

Estaba de camino a la universidad, dentro de dos días se celebraría la Super bowl en Phoenix, pero hoy Edward y yo cogíamos un avión para ir hasta allí, con el pretexto que nunca hemos hecho un viaje y aprovecharemos para ver la ciudad, estar en un hotel los dos solos…

Había comprado una revista del corazón y observé que habían unas diez páginas dedicadas a Edward.

Las leí.

"Tiene cara de cansado por las mañanas, tiene mejor rendimiento, se ve más feliz que nunca, suspira de amor" - decía un titular y seguían de fotos de Edward, donde enseñaban unas ojeras, pero con una sonrisa amorosa en la cara. Después habían hecho unas estadísticas sobre su rendimiento, el cual había subido notablemente y por último una foto en la cual nos estábamos besando mientras paseábamos.

La verdad es que no me extrañaba que tuviera ojeras, yo también las tenía, pero las disimulaba.

Últimamente no parábamos de hacer el amor, no se que nos pasaba, sobretodo a mí, que cada vez que lo veía era como si me lo quisiera comer entero, pero era casi imposible resistirse ante el deseo y acabábamos de satisfacernos a altas horas de la noche.

"Isabella, el nuevo icono de la moda entre las famosas"- decía otra sección y se me quedó la cara desencajada.

"Su estilo desordenado y desenfadado ha causado un fuerte impacto sobre algunas famosas. Sus jeans pitillo, sus sudaderas, sus converse, como una adolescente pero con estilo" decía y ponía fotos de famosas comparándolas como yo.

"Edward Cullen tiene muy buen gusto"- decía al final.

Me quedé muy sorprendida al saber que por lo menos no me criticaban.

Al llegar a clase todo fue muy normal.

Mis notas no habían bajado para nada y eso fue un alivio para mí.

Después, a la hora de comer Edward vino a casa un poco después que yo.

Comimos y nos preparamos las maletas.

La verdad es que me daba un poco de miedo viajar, bueno más que miedo me daban recuerdos muy malos.

Será la primera vez que viajaré en avión después de la muerte de mis padres.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, Edward me cogió de la mano y me la acarició con el pulgar, notando mi nerviosismo.

- Si quieres vamos en coche- me dijo sabiendo como me sentía.

- No, ahora ya está, solo quiero llegar al hotel y relajarme- le dije suspirando.

- ¿Sólo relajarte?- me preguntó alzándome una ceja.

- Eres un pervertido- le dije con una sonrisa.- No puedes tener sexo antes del partido por lo de las piernas débiles y eso- le dije riéndome.

- No será sexo- me dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- será demostrarte mi amor- me dijo mientras nos embarcábamos en el avión.

El vuelo fue muy tranquilo porque Edward me relajaba dándome masajes en todas las partes en que llegara.

Después de dos horas más o menos llegamos a Phoenix, y nos fuimos directamente al hotel.

La habitación, o mejor dicho la suite en que nos alojábamos era muy hermosa con una balconcito muy mono. Por suerte ya estábamos a principios de abril y el frío se estaba yendo, así que pudimos contemplar un poco la cuidad toda iluminada desde el balconcito abrazados.

El día siguiente, el día antes del partido, lo pasamos todo haciendo turismo por la ciudad.

Edward se veía muy nervioso, más nervioso de lo normal.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté cuando ya nos estábamos durmiendo, era temprano, pero mañana era la super Bowl.

- Nada, es por el partido…- me dijo e hizo que se dormía, pero yo sabía que no era nerviosismo 100% por el partido.

Por la mañana él se fue para practicar un poco con el equipo en el estadio nuevo y todos, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Esme y Carlise vinieron a nuestra habitación para prepararnos para ir al partido.

Yo me puse una camiseta que ponía "Te amo Edward", con los colores de su equipo, unos jeans pitillo y en la cara me pinté en las mejillas los colores de su equipo.

Cuando se hizo la hora nos fuimos a nuestros asientos, que estaban muy bien situados.

Se repartían en dos filas.

En la fila de más adelante habían dos asientos, en los que nos sentamos Alice y yo, en la fila de atrás los demás.

El partido comenzó bien, aunque Edward estaba en primer linea no tenía ningún problema, claro que tampoco me enteraba mucho de la situación, ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que tenías que hacer para marcar un punto... pero sabía que su equipo iba perdiendo.

Cuando comenzó la segunda parte, el equipo de Edward perdía por tres puntos.

Yo estaba de los nervios.

Pero recuperaron esos tres puntos al minuto quince de la segunda parte.

Y después fueron tomando ventaja.

El tiempo se me pasó volando y cuando llegó el final del partido supe a ciencia exacta que habían ganado.

El estadio se convirtió en un auténtico espectáculo.

Todo fue tan hermoso, lanzaron confeti del equipo ganador, pusieron su himno... y cuando repartieron el trofeo la gente hasta se emocionó, yo fui una de esas personas.

¡Me emociona todo!

¡Estaba tan contenta!

¡Había cumplido su sueño desde que tenía uso de razón!

Y después cada miembro del equipo pasó a decir unas palabras a los fans que habíamos acudido.

Le tocó hablar a Edward.

- Hola- dijo con una voz muy alegre.- Le quería dar las gracias a todas las personas que nos han venido a animar y...- otra vez comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no lo entendía- bueno quería pedir a todas las personas que hay en el estadio que se sentaran- dijo con convicción.

Para mi sorpresa todas se sentaron, lo pude ver en la pantalla enorme que había en medio del estadio que enfocaba a las personas.

_¿Qué estaba tramando?- _pensé.

- Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.- Y ahora...- comenzó a decir y mi instinto me dijo que me agachara lo más que pudiera y lo hice.

- ¿Podría la camara enfocar a los asientos 890 A?- dijo, no me acordaba que asiento tenía.

Pero vi que Alice se levantó.

- Alice- dijo Edward- ¿podrías decirle a Bella que se levantara?- esto era increíble.

Alice me tuvo que coger de los brazos para levantarme, esto era demasiado vergonzoso para mí.

- Gracias Alice eres la mejor- dijo Edward y Alice le envió un beso.

Después Edward fue viniendo hasta el límite de la zona de juego, para dirigirse hasta mí.

- Bueno, bella, ya sabes...- otra vez su tartamudeo- como me cuesta mucho decirte las cosas, esta vez he decidido decírtelo alto y claro- dijo y al final llegó hasta mí.

Me dio un beso en mi mejilla y se agachó, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo.

¡Esto no me está pasando a mí!

- Bella, ¿quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, te quieres casar conmigo?- me soltó de golpe.

Sacó de su pantalón una cajita y la abrió, enseñándome un anillo precioso.

Honestamente me sentía fatal ¡Mierda se me había olvidado respirar!

Cogí una bocanada de aire.

- Si quiero- le dije antes de que me desmayara de la emoción o de que mi voz extremadamente patosa por los sollozos que comenzaban a salir me impidiesen contestarle.

Sacó el anillo de la cajita y me lo puse en mi dedo anular de mi mano izquierda.

- Gracias- me dijo, besó mi ahora anillo y después me dio un beso en los labios todo lleno de amor.

¡Me sentía tan feliz!

¡Era la mujer más feliz del mundo!

Instintivamente mis manos fueron a su cuello para profundizar el beso, pero nos tuvimos que separar a regañadientes, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y eso nos llevó a la realidad.

- Te amo- me dijo en la oreja.

- Y yo a ti- le respondí y Edward tuvo que volver a bajar al estadio.

Después todo pasó muy deprisa, se celebró una "fiesta" en el estadio y los jugadores fueron a celebrar la victoria por la cuidad en un autocar privado.

Yo por mi parte me fui al hotel.

Necesitaba descansar. ¡Hoy había tenido tantas emociones!

Me bañé y me puse una camiseta de Edward para ir a dormir, sabiendo que él llegaría tarde y cansado y que no haríamos nada.

Me estiré en la cama y me dormí.

Noté como algo se movía a mi lado.

Me giré y vi que era Edward que acababa de venir y se estiraba a mi lado.

Miré el reloj y eran las cinco de la mañana.

- Hola- le dije acariciándole su espalda desnuda.

- Hola- me respondió. Pude ver como tenía el rostro cansado pero una sonrisa de alegría y felicidad.- Lo siento no pretendía despertarte- me dijo.

- Es igual- le dije de verdad.- Felicidades, has cumplido tu sueño- le dije alegre.

- ¿Cuál de los dos?- me dijo riéndose y estirándose en la cama para después arrastrarme a sus brazos.

- ¿Cuál son los dos?- le pregunté confusa.

- El primero pedirte matrimonio y el segundo ganar la super Bowl- me dijo.

- Uf- le dije fingiendo estrés.- Los dos , hoy has tenido un pack 2X1- le dije en broma y se rió.

- Te amo- me dijo.- ¿Me lo puedes volver a confirmar?- me preguntó ansioso.

- Si- le dije, le acuné su cara con mis manos.- Si quiero casarme contigo y nos casaremos dentro de poco para tu información- le dije y volví a poner mi cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Tienes pensado ya una fecha?- me preguntó.

- No exactamente, pero quiero que sea en los próximos cuatro meses, ¿te importa?- le pregunté.

- No cuanto antes mejor- me dijo.- Buenas noches futura señora Cullen- me dijo y no pude reprimir una risa.

- Eso suena fenomenal- le dije.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Nuestro querido Edward siempre tan romántico... Uf, aunque yo me hubiera muerto de la verguenza, XD

**Mil gracias a: **Klaxi, Bertlin, caaroowcullen, marcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha, jupy, nany87, delitah cullen, LalisMartinez, Tast Cullen, lexa0619, FherniiTha, yolabertay, Strangeeers, Jos Weasley C, yeraldin23, evedir, karin cullen, Robsesion-Forever, Naomi Cullen, Danika20, Naomi isabella Cullen.

Espero que os haya gustado =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	13. Conclusiones

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Conclusiones

**BPOV**

El lunes por la mañana volvimos a casa, hogar dulce hogar.

El sábado que viene iremos a casa de los padres de Edward para "celebrar" su victoria y para "celebrar" nuestro compromiso.

Como me perdí clase por la mañana, por la tarde estuve estudiando y recuperando la clase.

Estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor y Edward hablaba con Esme durante... bueno, ya llevaban una hora aproximadamente.

De repente sentí un olor asqueroso, como a vómito y a lejía mezclado con sudor... haciendo que comenzara a tener arcadas.

Corriendo fui al lavabo y vomité todo lo que me había comido durante el día.

Edward colgó a su madre y vino hasta mí.

-¿Te sientes mal, amor?- me dijo cariñosamente recogiéndome el pelo con una coleta alta.

- Ahora ya no- le contesté.- El avión me debe haber dejado un poco mareada y además la cocina huele fatal- le dije.

Edward se fue a la cocina mientras yo me limpiaba los dientes.

Cuando acabé fui hasta la cocina y comencé a inspeccionar.

- Huele mal- dije respirando por la boca.

- Yo no huelo nada raro- me dijo mirando por todos los rincones.

Abrí la nevera y estaba allí.

Un yogur medio abierto y caducado.

- ¡Lo ves!- dije enojada.- Te has dejado el yogur abierto en la nevera y se ha caducado- le dije señalándolo con le dedo índice.- ¡Por tu culpa e vomitado!- dije y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas.

El pobre se me quedó mirando con cara de duda en que si me mandaba a freír o me pedía disculpas.

- Yo.. Edward no digas nada...- dije antes de que el tomara una decisión y me pusiera peor.- Lo siento, estoy un poco estresada: que si los estudios, que si el viaje...- dije y lo abracé.- Lo he pagado contigo, no es tu culpa que seas un cochino- le dije en broma y el se rió.

- Te perdono- me dijo.- La boda...- continuó la lista pero de pronto se paró.- Oh- dijo lo ultimo y después la cara se le quedó completamente tensa.

- ¿Has visto a un fantasma o qué?- le pregunté al ver que no reaccionaba.

- Yo… pienso que te he…- no entendía nada.

- ¿Qué me has hecho Edward?- le pregunté totalmente perdida

- Te he embarazado- me dijo del todo serio y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Solo faltaba la típica música de intriga de fondo para hacer que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

- ¡Qué fanfarrón- le dije con mi humor a flor de piel.- ¡Cómo si lo pudieras haber hecho tu solito!- le dije- Claro... tu haces las cosas perfectas siempre, ¿no?- me comencé a reír ante su frase.

- Lo ves... ahora ríes y te acabo de dar una noticia muy importante en tu vida- me dijo aún serio.

- Ah... ¿Ahora es mi vida? Si antes solo te incumbía a tí- ahora estaba enojada.- Espera, dame tres segundos- se me estaba yendo la cabeza a un ritmo de vértigo.

Me senté en el sofá, inhalé tres veces y pensé.

Mi último ciclo menstrual fue hace... "pongamos más de dos meses"

Tengo unos cambios de humor...

Lo huelo todo...

Tengo nauseas...

- En efecto Edward- le dije mirándolo.- Creo que me has embarazado- le dije.

- Lo ves, siempre tengo razón- me dijo y le hice una mueca fea y se rió.

- ¡Dios!- me levanté del sofá de golpe.- ¡Estoy embarazada de mi mejor amigo! ¡Cómo he llegado tan bajo!

- Oye eso dolió- me dijo con una cara triste.

- Vamos, perdóname, pero no todos los días se da cuenta que una está embarazada...- le dije con un puchero.

- Aún no lo sabemos seguro- me contradijo.

- Pienso que es más que seguro, a no ser que haya comenzado la menopausia hace dos meses- le dije.

- Pero ahora quiero saberlo al 100%- me dijo y pude ver como cogía las llaves de casa y se disponía a salir.

- Si vas a comprar una prueba de embarazo te acompaño- le dije despreocupada.- Así compramos algo rico para cenar- le dije saliendo ya de casa.

Fuimos al centro comercial donde había una farmacia.

- No es normal que estés tan tranquila- me dijo mirando miles de pruebas de embarazo.

- Si me quieres ver como una fiera tu espera hasta llegar a casa- le dije en broma.

Edward escogió una prueba que hasta te decía de cuántas semanas estabas.

Al llegar a casa comencé a estar nerviosa.

Me dirigí a Edward para hablar seriamente con él.

- Edward, antes de hacerme la prueba quiero decirte unas cuantas cosas- respiré hondo un par de veces y noté sus ojos verdes encima de mí.- Si da positiva quiero decirte que tendré el bebé digas lo que digas y que si ya no te quieres casar conmigo eres libre de irte- lo pensé mejor.- Bueno, mejor me iré yo porque este es tu apartamento- casi me río por el comentario pero no quería hacer broma en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Edward con los ojos como dos mundos y con cara de sorpresa total.- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no quiero un bebé?- me dijo.

- A ver, eres joven, estás en el momento más alto de tu carrera y no se si quieres aceptar una responsabilidad tan grande como la de tener un hijo- le respondí.

- Eso es una tontería, si te he pedido que te casaras conmigo es porque te amo y quiero formar una familia contigo- me dijo con la voz tierna que casi hace que me emocione.- Yo nunca te dejaré ni te diré que ya no te quiero pase lo que pase- me dijo acercándose a mí.

- Entonces...- le cogí por la cintura para abrazarle.- Si estoy embarazada estarás alegre...- sonó como si estuviera adivinando algo, porque la verdad es que no sabía cuál eran sus sentimientos respecto a una nueva vida entre nosotros.

- Seré el hombre más dichoso del mundo y estaré feliz si tu lo estás- me dijo.

- ¿Por qué no iba a estar feliz de que tenga a nuestro hijo en mi vientre?- le pregunté alzando una ceja.

- Porqué tu si que lo tienes difícil realmente, ya sabes, la universidad, exámenes...- comenzó.

- Eso no me importa- le callé y lo besé.

- La hora de la verdad- le dije al separarme.

Hice todo lo que decían las instrucciones, así que después de unos minutos ya tenía la prueba entre las manos, pero mi mirada rehusaba encontrarse con ese pequeño objeto que tanto miedo le tenía por su respuesta.

Al final lo cogió Edward.

- No se como no estás ansiosa por saberlo- me dijo, lo miró y me miró.

Él ya lo sabía.

Pero su cara no mostró ningún cambio.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos.

- Dilo- le exclamé al final.

- Bella- dijo aclarándose la voz y haciendo teatro.- Felicidades, dentro de aproximadamente siete meses tendremos un retoño revoloteando por casa- me dijo y me lancé a sus brazos.

Lo abracé como si me fuera la vida y noté como comenzaba a llorar.

- Estoy tan contenta- le dije.- ¡Imagínate un mini Edward por casa!- le dije.

- O una mini Bella- me contradijo.

- ¿De cuánto estoy?- quise saber.

- De nueve semanas, que equivalen a dos meses y más o menos- me dijo.- ¿Por qué lloras?- me preguntó confuso.

- Las hormonas- le dije.

Después, como ya era tarde cenamos una pizza que compramos por el camino.

- ¿Cuándo se lo vamos a decir a los demás?- le dije quitándole de las manos su trozo de pizza y dándole un mordisco.

- Cuando tu quieras- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tengo una petición- le dije.

- Lo que quieras- me dijo pero después se lo pensó.- Menos tener una mascota.

- ¿Podemos poner como máximo de la boda dos meses?- le pregunté.- Es que me gustaría casarme de blanco- le dije y se rió.- Pues a mi no me parece gracioso, imaginate que pensará el sacerdote si ve a la novio con un bombo de ocho meses.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero entonces tendremos que liderar con una Alice hiperactiva por el tiempo escaso- me dijo.

- No importa- le dije.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Si, Bella está embarazada. Bastantes acertásteis en los reviews sobre esto, jejejejeje

Sé que hace como dos semanas que no actualizo, pero es que entre las fiestas y que tengo un montón de trabajos para estas navidades, estoy a tope... Por cierto:

Feliz Navidad!

Espero que Papá Noel se haya portado bien con vosotras, ya que a mi no me trajo ni a mi Edward ni a mi Rob... aunque si otras cosas, XD

**Mil gracias a:** angy21, klaxi, Nelly McCarthy, nany87, Zoe Hallow, karin cullen, yolabertay, jupy, , delitah cullen, Strangeeers, Danika 20, lore, Tast Cullen, lexa0619, , Jos WeasleyC, Janey Siberry, Tatianitap, Jeaniene, Naomi Cullen.

Espero que os haya gustado =)

Un review?

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	14. Miedo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Miedo

**BPOV**

Me encontraba mal.

Miré al reloj, eran las tres de la mañana.

Miré a Edward, ¡se veía tan lindo durmiendo!

Pero me sentía mal, no se lo que era, pero estaba enferma o tenía algo.

Abrí mi luz de la mesita de noche y inspeccioné la habitación.

Puede que en verdad estuviera hambrienta, ya que últimamente tenía mucha hambre, pero cada mañana vomitaba por las nauseas matutinas.

Quizá un baso de leche me calme.

Me incorporé de la cama y me dispuse a salir de esta cuando vi las sabanas.

¡Tenían manchas de sangre!

- ¡Dios!- grité llena de miedo.- ¡Edward levántate ahora mismo!- le dije removiéndolo.

Él se puse sentado de un solo golpe y con los ojos abiertos del susto que le había dado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella?- me preguntó con la voz de dormido.

- Creo que debemos ir al hospital- le dije deprisa.- El bebé... Tengo pérdidas de sangre y me encuentro mal- le dije y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Le señalé la sábana.

- Pues nos vamos al hospital- me dijo.- Tranquila, no pasa nada- me consoló con un beso en la frente.

Se puso en marcha.

Me duché y me vestí lo más deprisa que pude, mientras él llamaba a Carlisle o Esme, para pedirles consejo de qué hacer.

Cuando estuve lista Edward ya me había preparado el abrigo y el bolso.

- ¿Qué te han dicho?- le pregunté mientras subía al coche.

- Se ha puesto Esme y dice que vayamos para su hospital, que ella misma te revisará- me dijo y no le discutí nada.

Esme era una de las ginecólogas más prestigiosas de este país, y contando con el hecho de que confía ciegamente en ella, me pareció la mejor persona para que me revisara y para ver si el bebé...

- ¿El bebé...?- comencé, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta.

- No se si está bien el bebé- me dijo.

Le agradecía que lo dijera él, no me quería imaginar una vida sin mi bebé, ahora que iba a tener uno.

- Bella- me dijo cogiéndome la mano y acariciándola.- Debes relajarte... si estás nerviosa no es bueno ni para ti ni para el bebé- me dijo.

Me intenté relajar.

- ¿El hospital no está a una hora?- le pregunté.

- Si- me respondió.- Me ha dicho Esme que cuando lleguemos ya te revisará, que ahora la pérdida que has tenido ya está, mientras no comiences otra vez...- me dijo y me imaginé lo peor.

- Esta bien, no pasa nada...- le dije con una sonrisa forzada.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, pero al fin llegamos.

Esme ya había preparado su sala con los aparatos necesarios.

Entramos en su consulta y se puso manos a la obra.

- ¿De cuánto estás?- me preguntó.

- De unos dos meses, aún no he tenido mi primera cita con el ginecólogo, la teníamos el lunes que viene- le dije y miré a Edward.

- Está bien- me dijo.

Me indicó que me pusiera una de sus batas de paciente para revisarme.

Me estiré en la camilla.

- Descríbeme lo que te ha pasado y lo que has sentido- me dijo con un tono dulzón.

- Me he despertado a las dos de la mañana con un malestar en general y me he dado cuenta de que había tenido pérdidas de sangre- le dije.

- De acuerdo- me dijo y me hizo una ecografía.

Me quedé mirando la pantalla, pero con miedo de que me dijera que mi bebé ya no tenía vida.

- Esto...esto se ve normal de momento, esta en los parámetros normales y si ponemos audio...- dijo y apretó algo de la máquina- se escucha el corazón de vuestro bebé- dijo con una sonrisa y me sentí muy aliviada.

- ¿Es todo normal?- preguntó Edward, quien parecía nervioso.

- Bueno, los latidos del corazón son débiles, pero están ahí- dijo y mi alegría se fue.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté desquiciada.

- Quiero decir que este embarazo tiene un alto riesgo de aborto si no se toman las medidas necesarias- nos explicó.

- Pero...- comenzó Edward.

- Si hacéis lo que os digo no debe de haber ningún problema- nos explicó.- Por ahora Bella pasará la noche aquí, para controlar los latidos del feto- nos dijo.

Me quedé en la consulta y me puso unas correas por mi vientre.

- Dentro de unos minutos vuelvo- nos dijo.

Miré a Edward y pude ver que seguro que yo tenía la misma cara de horror que él.

- Tranquila Bella, Esme ha dicho que mientras no la desobedezcamos no tiene por que ir mal- me dijo y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Después de unos momentos Esme volvió.

- A ver primero de todos quiero un abrazo de los futuros papás- nos dijo con una sonrisa... Bueno, por lo menos no veía este embarazo como fracaso, porque o si no nos hubiera felicitado.

Nos abrazó con devoción.

- Muchas felicidades- dijo con tono muy alegre.- Abuela... no tengo pinta de abuela, ¿verdad?- dijo y se rió por su comentario.

- Mamá tu siempre serás joven en tu espíritu- dijo Edward a modo de broma.

- A ver- prosiguió con una voz más seria pero sin perder su encanto y su voz extremadamente maternal- ¿habéis practicado el sexo en las últimas semanas?- nos dijo y me sonrojé.

- No -dijo Edward.- Desde que sabemos que está embarazada, antes queríamos saber que todo era correcto- dijo.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis?- nos preguntó.

- Desde este lunes- le dije.

- Vale, entonces atentos- dijo.- Bella tiene que estar en total y pleno reposo, no puede hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzos- nos dijo.- Ni tampoco ponerte nerviosa, ni nada que te haga alterarte, debes estar en el sofá las 24 horas del día- nos dijo esto último a modo de broma.- En serio, es muy importante esto, no hagas ningún esfuerzo- lo repitió- y te recetaré vitaminas para que el bebé coja fuerza- nos dijo.- Ah, y nada de sexo hasta que yo lo diga- nos dijo y se rió, pero yo me puse roja como un tomate.

Pasé toda la noche en el hospital y me calmé mucho.

A las ocho de la mañana me dieron el alta.

Recogí mis cosas y nos dispusimos a salir del hospital.

- ¿No vas a ir al entreno?- le pregunté dudosa.

- No, solo iré al partido de el sábado, ya he avisado al entrenador- me dijo.

Salimos del hospital y me cogió al estilo novia.

Yo me sonrojé un poco por la gente que nos miraba.

Dios, amaba a Edward.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Aquí tenéis un nuevo cap =)

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que mandaron su solicutud al facebook, si no me equivoco las he respondido todas, jejejeje

**Mil gracias a:** Zoe Hallow, jupy, Jos WeasleyC, yolabertay, delitah cullen, lexa0619, , Paolita93, Danika20, Robsesion-Forever, klaxi, Melanie Stryder, Strangeeers, nany87, msteppa, .Cullen, Tast Cullen, Bellisle, karin cullen, Mimabells.

Espero que os haya gustado el cap =)

Un review?

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura

P.D.: Feliz Año Nuevo! (intentaré actualizar ese día como regalo, jejeje =D)


	15. Pelea, susto y sorpresa

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Pelea, susto y sorpresa.

**BPOV**

Ya era sábado y de momento todo había ido perfectamente normal.

No había tenido más pérdidas y ya había comenzado a hacer los preparativos de la boda con Alice, quien cada vez que tenía una hora libre venía a casa y nos poníamos a mirar revistas o a hacer listas de cosas que necesitaríamos.

La verdad es que no me gustaba hacer este tipo de cosas pero quería quitarme de la cabeza la posibilidad de perder a este bebé.

Edward estaba preparándose para ir a su partido, hoy vendría muy tarde, ya que después saldría con su equipo a un pub de moda que habían abierto, ya les habían invitado para inaugurarlo.

Así que ahora estaba viendo como Edward, con su torso desnudo se alistaba para salir dentro de unos minutos.

La verdad es que lo de no tener sexo nos iba un poco mal, por no decir fatal.

Cada vez que nos besábamos la cosa iba a más y como se subía de tono comenzábamos con caricias y la cosa acababa mal, pero no podíamos tener sexo, así que los dos quedábamos frustrados ¡y de qué manera!

Y encima Edward últimamente se veía extraño, no se que le pasaba pero cuando hablaba por su móvil y me acercaba colgaba, algunas tardes tenía que hacer "algo" y no venía hasta tarde. La verdad es que eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa, claro que no lo presiono, él no tiene la obligación de estar enganchado a su prometida embarazada con las hormonas rebosando.

Cuando acabó me dio un beso en mi frente y se fue casi corriendo de casa.

Mientras no daban el partido por la tele comencé a hacer la lista de los invitados para la boda, o por lo menos de mi parte.

Después comencé a hacer llamadas necesarias y con todo eso se me pasó la tarde volando.

Así que se hizo de noche y miré el partido mientras cenaba.

Cuando ganaron me fui a dormir, estaba muy cansada y estresada por ocuparme de la boda, y sabía que eso no le hacía bueno al bebé, así que me fui a la cama y me dormí al cabo de un rato.

Me despertó el claxon de un coche.

Me dispuse a mirar por la ventana para ver y maldecir quien me había despertado de mi sueño profundo.

Era un taxi.

Me fijé más y pude ver a Edward, eso me alegró mucho, ¡ya estaba aquí!

Pero esa alegría se me fue al instante cuando divisé a una rubia dentro del el taxi, quien cogía a Edward por los hombros.

Edward la dejó delicadamente estirada en los asientos de atrás y pagó el taxi.

¡Quién era esa!

Mi mente pensó en tiempo récord y comencé a comprender su comportamiento de últimamente.

Él hablaba con ella por teléfono y después por la tarde se veía a escondidas de mí con ella porque ella lo podía complacer de mil formas que yo no lo hacía.

¡He sido una completa idiota pensando que él me podría amar!

Me intenté calmar por el bien del bebé pero cuando le vi entrando por la puerta con esa sonrisa suya, y sabiendo que esa sonrisa no la causaba yo… Me puse como una furía.

- Hol…- me intentó saludar.

Yo como saludo cogí el jarrón que tenía cerca y se lo tiré justo al lado de la cara contra la pared sin tocarle pero para que lo viera cerca.

- ¡Eres un…!- comencé- ¡Te odio! ¡Yo creí en ti! ¡Creí en cada palabra que me has dicho desde que eramos bebés y nos conocíamos! – le dije gritando.

- No te entiendo Bella- me dijo.- Haz el favor de calmarte, así no hay quién te aguante.

- Lo siento deben ser la hormonas del embarazo, pero sabes, no te preocupes por que no me tendrás que aguantar mucho más, ¡me voy! – le dije y me encaminé a mi habitación donde comencé a poner algunas cosas imprescindibles en una maletita de viaje.

- ¿Qué te pasa? No entiendo por qué dices esas estupideces- me dijo.

- Estoy harta- le dije.- ¿Te piensas que soy estúpida a deficiente mental? – le pregunté y lo miré después miré la solapa de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y lo vi.

Había una marca de pintalabios carmín no definida pero era una marca de pintalabios.

- Yo, tonta de mí me he quedado en casa cuidando de mí bebé mientras tu te ibas a quitarte la frustración sexual que tenemos. Mientras tu estás con cualquier fulana, yo estoy en casa encerrada, claro ¿quién quiere aguantar a esta embarazada loca?- le dije.- Y ahora apareces en un taxi con una chica encima de ti, una mancha de carmín y te piensas que aún puedes mentirme- le dije y sentí como desfallecía por el dolor de esas palabras.

Lo vi todo negro.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es algo húmedo en mi cara y una voz aterciopelada que me llamaba.

Fui recobrando la conciencia poco a poco.

Estaba estirada en la cama.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte Bella- me dijo Edward y noté como me abrazaba.

Me lo quité de encima.

- Déjame- le dije.

- Bella, nada de lo que has dicho es verdad yo nunca te haría nada así- me dijo.- ¿No me crees?- vi en sus ojos que me decía la verdad, pero las pruebas eran evidentes.

- ¿Y la chica?- le pregunté.

- Cuando salí del pub, pedí un taxi para venir hasta aquí, entonces me encontré a una chica tirada en medio de la calle muy borracha- me dijo.- Me dio tanta lástima que la subí al taxi conmigo para que la llevara hasta su casa- me explicó.- La subí al taxi como pude y después de que me dejaran en casa pagué su viaje hasta su calle que le conseguí sacar a duras penas- me sentí más aliviada.

- ¿El carmín?

- Supongo que mientras la carreteaba hasta el taxi me debió manchar- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Me lo quedé mirando dudosa al no saber si creérmelo o no.

- Bella, yo te prometo que nunca te haría daño ni me separaría de ti- me dijo.- Hace un momento sentí como mi corazón se me paró cuando comenzaste a hacer las maletas o cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas que ni en mis peores pesadillas haría- me dijo.- Yo… lo siento tanto si te di los suficientes motivos para pensar así de mí, que solo te puedo pedir perdón el resto de mi vida y recompensarte cada día de mi existencia por hacerte sentir tan desdichada- me dijo y pude ver como había tristeza en toda su hermosa cara.

Me lo creí. Confiaba en él después de todo.

- Ven- le dije sentándome y abriéndole los brazos.- Lo siento por la escena.

Fue a mis brazos como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- ¿Por qué estás tan distanciado esta semana?- le dije mientras nos recostábamos poco a poco en la cama abrazados aún.

Lo miré de reojo y pude ver como sonreía de mi manera favorita, su sonrisa torcida.

- Es que te estaba preparando una sorpresa- me dijo y sus ojos le brillaron.

- ¿Qué sorpresa?- le dije, él sabía que ese tema no era mi fuerte.

- Es una sorpresa para los dos- me dijo.- Sobre todo para nuestro bebé- me dijo y noté como me acariciaba mi vientre.- Casi me muero por doble cuando has dicho "mi bebé", yo… amo tanto tener un hijo contigo que no me imagino si un día quieres apartarme de tu vida y…- estampé mis labios contra los suyos y nos besamos.

- Nunca haría eso- le dije cuando nos separamos.

- Bueno, pues mañana te enseño la sorpresa- me dijo.- Pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

Refunfuñé un poco.

Después se puso el pijama y nos fuimos a dormir.

Por suerte ahora estaba completamente relajada sabiendo que mi mente e imaginación me jugaban malas pasadas y que Edward en verdad me amaba.

En la mañana siguiente como era sábado, Edward no tenía nada que hacer, así que, como me prometió, me dijo que me enseñaría la sorpresa.

Desayunamos y fuimos hasta su coche.

Yo me preocupé por si tendría que hacer algún esfuerzo.

- No te preocupes- me dijo cogiendome la mano mientras él conducía.- Solo tienes que estar en el coche y después unos cuantos pasos.

- ¿Dónde está la sorpresa?- quise averiguar.

- A media hora de aquí- me dijo.

Cuando llegamos a un punto del camino me hizo ponerme una venda en los ojos.

- No creo que sea necesario- le dije molesta.

- Hagamos esto a mi manera- me dijo y acepté, se lo debía por haberlo tratado tan mal ayer por la noche y haber desconfiado tanto.

Después de unos diez minutos me llamó.

- Ya estamos- me dijo.

Apagó el coche y al cabo de unos segundos me abrió la puerta del coche y me cogió con cuidado para que no me cayera, ya que llevaba la venda.

Salí del coche y me puso encaminada a una dirección en concreto.

- ¿Estás lista?- me dijo en mi oído, cosa que hizo que me estremeciera.

- Eso creo- le dije.

Poco a poco me quitó la venda y fui recuperando la vista.

Primero vi un césped verde, un césped perfecto, de un verde tan vivo que estoy segura que una vaca se hubiera desmayado al verlo tan hermoso y tan apetitoso.

Fui alzando la vista y enfoqué diferentes cosas: en toda la inmensidad del césped había un caminito de tierra con arbustos de rosas blancas a los lados.

Lo que vi se convirtió en un hermoso jardín limitado con una hermosa valla blanca por los lados y para entrar, pero ese jardín era enorme.

Mi vista fue alcanzando otros aspectos como una puerta.

Una puerta blanca.

Al final me di cuenta de que lo que veían mis ojos era una casa.

La casa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Ésta tenía dos pisos.

Era de color café claro.

En la planta de abajo se veía unos ventanales muy grandes donde se podía ver un comedor a la parte izquierda de la puerta de entrada. En la parte derecha se había formado un garaje hermoso con cuatro columnas que lo sostenía y con un tejado que lo cubría del todo.

Delante de la puerta había como una especie de semicircunferencia con suelo de color marrón muy clarito que englobaba los alrededores de la casa con el garaje incluido.

Arriba de la puerta, que había el segundo piso se podían distinguir tres habitaciones diferentes, en la del medio se extendía un balconcito con barrotes blancos de flores muy bonito.

El tejado era el típico de las casas de antes de color marrón más fuerte de las paredes y de rachuelas.

Me separé un poco más y me giré para contemplar los exteriores de la casa.

Era un barrio residencial con una hilera de casas muy bien separadas, dividido en cuatro calles diferentes repartidas paralelamente, cada casa con su respectivo jardín.

En medio del barrio había un parque inmenso infantil y un parque solo de jardines.

¡Todo era precioso y más esa casa!

Miré a Edward con cara de pregunta.

- Esta es tu sorpresa- me dijo.- Esta es nuestra casa, claro si te gusta- me dijo acercándose a mí.

- Esto es demasiado Edward- le dije emocionada por lo hermoso que era todo.

- No comiences con tus prejuicios con el dinero, si te gusta ya es nuestra, o si no buscaré otra- me dijo.

Me lancé a sus brazos y el me respondió cogiéndome en brazos, quedándome cogida por el desde delante con mis piernas cruzadas en su cintura.

- Me encanta es perfecta- le dije antes de besarle.

El beso se volvió un poco caliente, así que nos tuvimos que separar, pero con nuestras frentes unidas le di besitos pequeños y cariñosos en los labios.

- ¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa?- me preguntó y asentí

Me llevó a la parte de detrás, donde había dos piscinas.

Una grande en forma alargada y redonda a los laterales, haciendo una forma muy original, y otra pequeña al lado de ésta.

Y el jardín se extendía más.

En uno de los lados del jardín había una casita pequeña supongo que para guardar cosas de jardinería y piscina.

A otro lado habían como unas hamacas de pinta comodísimas protegidas por una mosquitera vaporosa haciendo el lugar más íntimo.

Después me condujo por la casa, la cual pudo abrir con una llave que poseía.

- He estado un poco distanciado esta semana porque hace unos meses un compañero de equipo me habló sobre este barrio y por curiosidad lo fui a visitar, entonces la ver esta casa me enamoré de ella al instante. He tenido que hacer un montón de gestiones para tenerla, ya que ya estaba vendida a una familia, pero al final la he conseguido y es nuestra- me dijo.

Ahora todo me encajaba completamente, las llamadas….

La casa tenía un comedor muy grande y espacioso, conectado a una cocina muy bonita.

Después en la planta baja había una sala más, supongo que una biblioteca o despacho.

En los pisos de arriba había cuatro habitaciones con tres baños.

La habitación de matrimonio era la que tenía el balconcito y era muy grande.

Me alegré mucho que fuera nuestra la casa.

- Es preciosa me encanta- le dije.- Gracias, es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado nunca.

- Pensando que hay un hijo en camino, pensé que más espacio no nos vendría mal, en el piso de ahora solo hay una habitación y es muy chiquito- me dijo.

Después nos quedamos cotilleando el barrio y después volvimos a casa.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Aqui tenéis el cap, como prometí =)

**Mil gracias a: **jupy, klaxi, Maryol Withlock Cullen, elena robsten, Isabella Withlock, Jos WeasleyC, Strangeeers, karin cullen, nany87, Tatianitap, yolabertay, , Xiomy, Tast Cullen, Melanie Stryder, lexa0619, Danika20, Robsesion-Forever, yeraldin23, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Paolita93, delitah cullen.

Espero que os haya gustado :)

Un review?

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	16. Visita a Esme

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 16: Visita a Esme

**EPOV**

Estaba muy nervioso.

Eran las seis de la mañana de un viernes y no me podía dormir pensando que por la tarde Bella y yo teníamos visita con Esme para ver como estaba el bebé y como había evolucionado en un mes.

Si, ahora Bella está de tres meses y cada vez está más hermosa.

Ahora mismo ella duerme plácidamente entre mis brazos.

Poco a poco su vientre, aunque aún no se le notaba, podía ver que se iba abombando ligeramente, y que cada vez la piel de su tacto era más tensa.

Como ahora mismo, le había levantado un poco su camiseta de dormir y le estaba acariciando el vientre con suavidad.

Me hacía tanta ilusión tener un hijo o hija...

Aún no habíamos hablado sobre si sería niño o niña, ni sobre los nombres...

Habíamos comenzado a distribuir la casa, pero me parece que Bella no quiere hacerse muchas ilusiones, ya que su embarazo es de riesgo...

Pero hoy Esme nos dirá que tal está todo.

De momento Bella ha estado muy ocupada para calentarse la cabeza con el embarazo, ya que ha estado preparando la boda con Alice.

Será aquí veinte días. El día treinta de mayo.

Lo de escoger el día había sido muy complicado ya que Bella no quería que fuera el mismo día que coincidiera con un cumpleaños y mi hermana cree en los números de la mala suerte...

Pero al final todo está solucionado.

Hemos decidido que nos casaremos en la misma iglesia donde se casaron Esme y Carlisle, ya que es preciosa y en esa misma se casaron los padres de Esme... Tradición familiar supongo.

Después el banquete se haría en un restaurante que había escogido Alice, el cual había creado muchas discusiones con Bella por ser extremadamente caro y por quererlo alquilar al completo.

Pero al final ganó mi hermana, era de esperar. Claro.

Así que de la boda solo faltaba el lugar de Luna de miel.

El vestido de Bella estaba encargado, mi traje también y el de las damas de honor era exclusividad de Alice ya que ella era una.

Ah, lo de la luna de miel...

Según los que nos diga hoy Esme, podremos viajar o la deberemos dejar para otro año o para otra década... Depende del estado de Bella para tomar un vuelo o transporte de cualquier tipo.

Cuando sonó el despertador estuve más feliz, ya que eso de pensar toda la noche no me hacía bueno.

Bella se despertó poco a poco desperezándose con tranquilidad y cuando vio la hora se puso corriendo a preparar el desayuno.

Me encantaba ver a Bella por las mañanas porque se veía como una auténtica ama de casa y se veía su parte maternal que estaba sacando ahora.

Siempre era igual.

Mientras yo me duchaba ella preparaba el desayuno, siempre preparaba de más, una mesa llena de galletas, bizcochos, tortitas... Y la mayoría eran preparados por ella.

Mientras yo entrenaba ella cocinaba la mayoría del tiempo o estaba por la boda o cosas de la casa nueva.

Después de ducharme me servía café y un colacao o chocolate.

Mientras desayunábamos no paraba de decirme: "cómete eso que te ayudará a tener más energía para el entreno" o " creo que no comes suficiente, te prepararé cosas con miel para tus defensas".

Me hacía mucha gracia.

Será una mamá muy protectora.

Después mientras me acababa de preparar las cosas ella me hacía un bocadillo para llevar.

Y se despedía haciendo las típicas preguntas de una madre: " ¿Lo tienes todo? ¿No pasarás frío?"

Una vez le comenté todo lo que hacía y se rió.

En el entrenamiento no pude estar concentrado en el juego, sabiendo que cuando llegara a casa después de comer sabría como iba todo.

Así que llegué a casa muy cansado, ya que el tiempo me pareció una eternidad.

Después de comer nos fuimos al hospital.

- Edward, estás más nervioso tu que yo- dijo Bella riéndose, por lo menos lo llevaba con alegría.

- Si- me limité a responder.

Al poco Esme nos atendió.

Hizo todo lo conveniente para escuchar sus latidos y lo midió a través del monitor.

Cuando acabó de chequear a Bella, nos hizo sentarnos.

- Todo está perfecto- nos dijo.- El corazón está perfecto, y tiene un latido sano y muy fuerte- me sentí muy aliviado.- La parte de riesgo del embarazo ya ha pasado, ahora vuestro bebé tiene los órganos principales comenzándose a desarrollar, ya no hay riesgo de nada- nos dijo.

Ahora ya estaba del todo tranquilo.

- Y podéis retomar vuestras actividades prematrimoniales- nos dijo.

Nos dijo algunos consejos más y nos fuimos otra vez a casa.

En casa Bella y yo nos estiramos en el sofá y comencé a acariciar su vientre.

-Ya está hecho- dijo.- El bebé está bien- suspiró y yo la apreté más a mí.

- Si. Ahora solo falta saber que vamos a tener- le dije dándole un beso en su cabeza.

Ella se rió.

- Oye- me dijo.- Nunca me había imaginado que acabaríamos así- me confesó un poco sonrojada.

- Así ¿cómo?- le pregunté.

- Bueno, ya sabes, nosotros siempre hemos sido mejores amigos, nos conocemos desde que teníamos pañales, pero ahora nos vamos a casar de aquí poco y estamos esperando un hijo- me dijo más colorada.- Si me hubieran preguntado un año atrás cuál sería mi futuro, nunca había respondido esto- me dijo.

- Pero esto a mi me gusta- le dije acercándome para poderla besar.

Ella me respondió al instante y acabó con la distancia que nos separaba.

* * *

Hola chicas! =)

El bebé está bien =D

**Mil gracias a:** elena robsten, CarolineALopez, Robsesion-Forever, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, I am a bad daughter, delitah cullen, nany87, Tast Cullen, klaxi, whit cullen, yolabertay, yeraldin23, karin cullen, jupy, msteppa, Strangeeers, eviita cullen, lexa0619, Jos WeasleyC, .Cullen, Danika20, Paolita93, Melanie Stryder, catitacullen.

Espero que os haya gustado =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	17. Plan C

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capítulo17: Plan C

**BPOV**

Estábamos en nuestra nueva casa.

Ya hacía dos semanas que Esme nos había dicho que nuestro hijo estaba estupendamente bien.

Ahora estábamos Edward y yo pintando la última habitación que quedaba, la del bebé.

Como no sabíamos que era, decidimos pintarla de color amarillo flojito, con una franja de ositos en medio de la pared.

La verdad es que me lo había pasado bien pintando la casa, aunque un profesional nos ayudó con el comedor y otras habitaciones grandes, decidimos que la nuestra y la del bebé la haríamos nosotros.

Ahora estaba subida a una escalera con un pincelito y repasaba con cuidado una esquina de la habitación.

Miré a Edward y le pillé mirándome atentamente mi barriga.

Me bajé de la escalera y me subí la camiseta que llevaba.

Edward me sonrió y puso la mano en mi vientre.

- Ya se te comienza a notar- me dijo.

- Si, espero que no crezca mucho en hasta dentro de siete días más- le dije, notaba como ya algunos pantalones me apretaban y como algunas camisetas ya me marcaban la barriga, y sin contar los sujetadores… ¡Ninguno me cabía!

- Para la boda vas a estar muy hermosa- me dijo.

- Tú no eres objetivo- le reclamé.

Volvimos a la tarea, ya que debíamos estar en nuestro apartamento pronto, hoy habíamos quedado para cenar con toda la familia. Celebrábamos el cumpleaños de Esme.

Quería descansar un poco, ya que esta noche haría mi plan C.

Si, iba por el plan C de seducir a mi prometido.

Después de que Esme nos dijera que podíamos tener sexo, Edward se me negó diciéndome que tenía miedo de hacer daño al bebé o de hacerme daño.

Primero probé el plan A, fue a base de besos y caricias en sus partes, pero cuando llegué a tocar el elástico de sus boxers, la cosa se acabó.

El plan B, fue ducharme con él, pero no me dejó.

El plan C, era ponerme un sexy vestido esta noche, aprovechando un escote que antes no tenía y comprarme una sexy ropa interior, claro todo con ayuda de Alice, de principio a fin.

(…)

- Bella- me llamó Edward.- nNs tenemos que ir- me dijo, me esperaba en la puerta del baño con impaciencia por verme.

Allice había escogido un vestido negro, sin mangas, éste comenzaba en el escote con forma de corazón, la verdad es que el escote me hacía lucir un escote que nunca había tenido para lucir.

Por arriba era ajustado hasta un poco más debajo de los pehcos que se formaba un lazo y después la tela caía voluminosa hasta un poco unos centímetros más arriba de mis rodillas.

Me había puesto unos zapatos de tacón bastante altos de color negro.

El pelo me lo había dejado suelto y me había hecho pequeñas ondas al final, por las puntas.

Salí del baño y pude apreciar como Edward ponía los ojos como platos y se quedaba estático y con los músculos contraídos.

- Ya nos podemos ir- le dije.

Llegamos al restaurante y era precioso, muy lujoso para mi gusto, pero era el cumpleaños de Esme y lo escogía ella.

La cena fue relativamente bien, contando con las bromas de Emmet acerca de lo gorda que voy a estar dentro de poco.

Ya todos sabían de mi embarazo, claro.

Después de cenar y celebrar el acontecimiento esperado, nos fuimos a casa y Alice me guiñó un ojo en señal de suerte.

Cuando llegamos a casa Edward se quitó el traje, no le gustaba llevarlo demasiado tiempo, y se dejó caer en la cama sólo con los bóxers y con una revista de deporte en las manos.

Yo me fui a preparar al baño.

Me dejé el corsé negro que le hacía una forma hermosa a mis pechos, el tanga del mismo color y las medias de liga de un color negrito claro.

Salí del baño y Edward no se percató de que estaba justo delante de la cama.

Como no quitaba ojo de la revista, me puse a cuatro patas en la cama y de un movimiento le quité la revista.

Como estaba recostado sobre el cabecero de la cama, estábamos los dos con el cuerpo erguido, y yo encima de él con mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura.

Se quedó mirándome con un interrogatorio en su cara, y después su mirada me analizó y fue cuando captó mi intención.

- Bella…- dijo con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Yo le callé con mis labios y me permitió profundizar el beso.

Pero lo acabó tan deprisa como comenzó.

- No- me dijo con determinación apartándome.

Me desplomé encima suyo y i cabeza quedó en su pecho.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro.

¿Por qué me rechazaba así?

- Bella, por favor no- no le dejé acabar.

Subí mi mirada hasta sus ojos y supe que también él estaba sufriendo rechazame de esa manera.

- Cállate, ámame, hazme el amor… por favor… Edward por favor- le dije y me besó.

Me besó casi con fiereza.

Supe que su control sobre la situación se había caído como el muro de Berlín.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis costados.

Mis manos fueron a su cabello mientras profundizábamos al máximo el beso.

De un movimiento que no sé como lo hizo, me quitó el tanga y las medias.

Y yo que quería que me viera…

Después él levantó las caderas un poco para que le pudiera quitar los boxers, y así lo hice.

Por último me quitó mi sujetador casi de un estirón muy sensual.

- Edward…- gemí mientras me lamía un pecho.- Te quiero dentro… quiero sentirte.

El no vaciló ni un solo instante y me embistió de una sala vez.

De mi boca salió un grito de puro placer.

Hacía un poco más de tres meses que esperaba esto…

Me sentí completa nuevamente.

Comencé a llevar yo el ritmo, ya que estaba encima de él.

Lo abracé fuerte, lo necesitaba cerca.

Y el orgasmo llegó demasiado pronto, supongo por el tiempo que había pasado desde el último.

Me quedé unida a él y lo miré a los ojos cuando me calme más.

- Eso duró poco- me dijo como si fuera a llorar por la desesperación.

- ¿Y que te esperabas después de tres meses?- le dije un tanto alegre de que al final consiguiera lo que quería.

- Nada, solo que esta noche va a ser muuuy larga- me dijo con su sonrisa sexy.

Nos giró y nos separamos.

Noté como sus besos húmedos iban bajando por mi anatomía.

Si… esta iba a ser una noche muy larga

* * *

Hola!

Espero que os haya gustado =)

**Mil gracias a:** nomigo, elena robsten, whit cullen, Melanie Stryder, nany87, eviita cullen, Mimabells, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, msteppa, yeraldin23, jupy, Strangeeers, Jos WeasleyC, klaxi, lexa0619, Mia's, .Cullen, Robsesion-Forever, SheilyMarieCullen12, Paolita93, Tast Cullen, Monii-lunadawn, karin cullen, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Emma-Cullen08, lucylucy.

Siento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero simplemente he estado en un mal momento...

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	18. Ya no es un secreto

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 18: Ya no es un secreto

**BPOV**

Cuando me desperté por la mañana Edward me estaba mirando atentamente.

Me lo quedé mirando a los ojos para ver si veía remordimiento en ellos.

- Bella- me dijo con su aterciopelada voz tranquila.- Lo siento mucho- me dijo poniéndose arriba mío, con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cara.- Nunca debía de negarme así y herir tus sentimientos, pero es que me daba miedo hacerle daño al bebé- me dijo y me besó tiernamente mi mejilla-.

- Yo… pensaba que te ibas a enfadar conmigo por haberte manipulado para conseguir lo que quería- le confesé.

- No me manipulaste, me sedujiste y yo, al fin y al cabo quería lo mismo que tú.

Me besó y decidimos vestirnos.

Hoy yo me examinaba de todas mis materias que había tenido atrasadas.

Hoy se decidía si tendría el titulo de literatura inglesa o tendría que repetir los créditos hechos este año.

Cuando me acabé de vestir Edward me llevó a la universidad, como no había nadie que nos molestara me acompañó hasta la entrada, aunque ya no podía perder el bebé, Edward era muy protector.

- Que te vayan bien los exames- me dijo y se agachó hasta mi vientre.- Portate bien en mi ausencia- le habló a mi barriga y me reí.- nNo comiences a dar patadas cuando yo no esté- puso una mano en mi vientre y después me dio un tierno beso.

- Edward todo el mundo nos mira- le dije sabiendo que alguien nos haría una foto y mañana todo el mundo sabría de mi embarazo.

- Tu mamá está un poco loca, pero la amo- finalizó y yo le di una golpecito en broma en el brazo como si estuviera molesta.

Me dio un casto beso en los labios y se fue.

Yo me presenté en la sala en la que me habían citado para examinarme.

Ya había un profesor dentro, me repartió ocho exámenes de seis hojas, escritas por delante y por detrás.

- Tienes hasta las ocho de la tarde para acabarlos- me dijo.

Cuando acabé, a las siete y media, sentía como si mi cerebro fuera una tetera hirviendo.

Solo había descansado cinco minutos para comer.

Salí de la sala y Edward estaba justo en frente de ésta esperándome.

Lo abracé.

- ¿Desde cuando me estás esperando?- le pregunté.

- Desde las cuatro de la tarde- me respondió.- En casa estaba muy inquieto y quería asegurarme de que estabas bien- me dijo con una mirada de alivio.

- Edward…- le dije cogiéndole del cuello.- Eres tan lindo…- le di un besito en la mejilla.

Él me sonrió.

Para mi sorpresa, al llegar a casa la cena estaba preparada, y la casa estaba completamente limpia.

Nos pusimos a cenar para allá las nueve de la noche.

- Oye- me dijo Edward- ¿dónde iremos de luna de miel?- me dijo pensativo.

- No lo sé, ¿tu crees que puedo viajar?- le pregunté dudosa.

- Si, de eso ya me he ocupado y hablé con Esme, no hay ningún problema para que puedas viajar ahora- me respondió.

- Entonces donde tu quieras- le dije.- No me hagas pensar más en la boda.

- ¿Te estresa?- me preguntó.

- No pero estoy harta de escoger cosas- le dije.

- Entonces será una sorpresa- aclaró.

Después de cenar aún seguía nerviosa por los exámenes.

- ¿Y si no acabo la carrera este año?- le pregunté a Edward.- No pienso que con un bebé pueda estudiar mucho- le dije preocupada.

- Tu tranquila, si por mi fuera no trabajarías nunca, tampoco lo necesitamos- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Edward… ¿Cuánto ganas de salario?- quise saber, nunca me lo había dicho.

- 1800 euros- me dijo. Pensaba que era más-. La hora.

- Pero la hora de partido…- estaba confusa.

- No cada hora que pasa en un día, cobro 1800 euros si dividimos el dinero de mi contrato.

¡Dios! ¡Eso era mucho!

- Bella no te desmayes y no hagas una rabieta de las tuyas- me avisó.

Respiré dos o tres veces y me calmé.

- Haré como si no hubiera escuchado esa cifra nunca- le dije.

Se sentó en el sofá y yo me senté en su regazo.

- Cada hora estoy más nerviosa- le confesé.- Dentro de una semana voy a ser tu esposa- le dije reposando mi cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Eso te hace feliz?- me preguntó.

- Mucho, pasaré a ser Isabella de Cullen-Swan- le dije riéndome.

- ¿Cuándo sabremos que es?- me preguntó acariciando mi vientre.

- Después de la boda y la luna de miel creo que tendré la próxima cita con Esme- me encogí de hombros al no saber exactamente.

###

Como no tenía nada que hacer... Era lunes y el sábado me casaba.

Edward estaba en el entrenamiento y yo...

¡Yo estaba feliz!

¡Había aprobado todos los exámenes!

El sábado me casaba...

¡Estaba tan nerviosa!

Decidí entretenerme un poco e ir a visitar a la familia.

Fui a visitar a Alice en su oficina.

Se veía tan... ¡Tan mayor!

Llevaba una falda por la cintura y justo en la rodilla, con una camisa elegante por debajo y unos zapatos de tacón alto.

Parecía toda una ejecutiva (aunque la verdad lo era)

Allí estuve como dos horas en su oficina.

- Bella- me dijo dando vueltas en su silla de ruedas como una niña pequeña. Claro ella era la jefa.- Ya se te nota la barriguita- me señaló.- Te he comprado ropa suficiente para tu luna de miel.

¡Rayos! ¿En qué momento decidí que sería una sorpresa?

Ahora hasta Alice me había comprado la ropa para así no adivinar ni el clima.

- Dame una pista- le supliqué.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Estuve un rato más así hasta que me enseñó una revista en la que Edward aparecía agachado y hablándole a mi vientre.

- Todo el mundo sabe que estás embarazada- me aclaró, por si acaso.

- Ahora solo tengo que preocuparme por los rumores de que me he embarazado para atrapar a tu hermano- dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Eres una caza-fortunas- me dijo riéndose.

- Por cierto, ¿la casa ya está lista?- quise saber, Esme y Alice se pusieron de acuerdo en acabar la casa ellas o más bien comenzar a amueblarla.

- Si, cuando vengáis de vuestra luna de miel- me estremecí- comenzareis a vivir en vuestra casa- me dijo riéndose.

Miré el reloj y vi que tenía que volver.

Me había llevado el coche de Edward, así que lo pasaría a recoger al estadio.

Alice me acompañó hasta la puerta.

Me dio un beso en mi mejilla y como no, se agachó a hablarle a mi vientre.

- No te puede escuchar- me quejé. Últimamente todo el mundo hacía eso.

- Hola- dijo poniendo una mano, ni que estuviera tan grande. Solo se comenzaba a formar un pequeño abombamiento.- Soy tu tía Alice, la tía más genial del mundo, eso no se lo digas a tía Rosalie que me mata. Ya se que tu mamá piensa que no me puedes oír, pero yo se que si- y aquí comenzaba todo el royo- bueno, solo quería decirte que te quiero mucho y a ver si sales pronto, por cierto, tu tío Jazz es muy guapo y también te quiere, pero ves con cuidado de tu tío oso- al final acabó con su recital y me fui a recoger a mi futuro marido.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Espero que os haya gustado =)

Cap dedicado a **jupy** por ser el review 300 ^^

No me puedo creer que llevemos tantos reviews, gracias chicas =)

**Mil gracias a:** SheilyMarieCullen12, Pacita Delitah Cullen, klaxi, NinnaCullen, Zoe Hallow, catitacullen, yeraldin23, Danika20, jupy, Strangeeers, lady blue vampire, yolabertay, lexa0619, nany87, lucylucy, alwayshuddy, elena robsten, Possession and Obsession, Melanie Stryder, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Monni-lunadawn, Robsesion-Forever, Mon de Cullen, Mimabells, whit cullen, Jos WeasleyC.

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	19. Boda

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Boda

**BPOV**

- Bella respira hondo- escuché como me decía Alice.- No queremos que te desmayes y cancelemos todo y tengamos que empezar todo de nuevo…- me dijo mi mejor amiga.

¡No planear la boda otra vez!

- Estoy demasiado nerviosa para casarme- le dije y me miré otra vez al espejo que había justo delante de mí.

En el espejo aparecía una chica que no aparentaba sus casi cuatro meses de embarazo.

La verdad es que Alice había hecho un gran trabajo hoy en mí.

Me había recogido el pelo en un sofisticado moño alto con unas florecitas blancas pequeñas, donde aguantaba el velo vaporoso que me caía por los hombros y que se camuflaba al final con el vestido.

Un vestido que me dejó sin palabras al vérmelo puesto esta mañana.

Era escotado y sin mangas, según Alice debía de aprovechar el escote que se me había dado gracias al embarazo.

De la parte de los pechos era apretado, y se formaban unas líneas de tela fina dándole así forma a mis senos.

Después se separaba en dos telas.

La primera tela era vaporosa y se dejaba caer por las curvas de mi cuerpo por mis lados.

La segunda estaba debajo de la anterior disimulando el bulto que tenía en mi vientre.

Mis zapatos, bueno, eran los zapatos más altos que había visto en mi vida. Me caería con tanto tacón.

Y por último un maravilloso ramo de flores a mi gusto, ni muy grande ni tampoco cuatro margaritas del jardín.

Me veía realmente hermosa, también gracias a la ayuda de Rose, quien se pasó exactamente tres horas maquillándome.

- Bella- me dijo Alice llevandome al mundo real.

- Alice, no…- comencé a hiperventilar.- Creo que no aguantaré a desmayarme hasta el altar- le dije y escuché unas risitas por detrás de mí.

Me giré y era Carlisle.

Él me acompañaría hasta el altar.

Por suerte tenía al padre de Edward, aunque también era como el mío.

- Carlisle…- le dije tirándome a sus brazos.

- Tranquila Bella, yo estaré a tu lado para que lleges sana y salva hasta el altar donde ya te está esperando Edward- me dijo.- Si quieres te inyecto un calmante…- comenzó, pero el solo hecho de imaginarme una aguja me hizo tirarme atrás de aceptar la propuesta de Carlisle para mantener la calma.

- No- le dije volviéndome a poner derecha.- Gracias por acompañarme hasta el altar- le dije.

- Es todo un placer Bella, ya sabes que para nosotros siempre serás una hija- me dijo.

- Bueno, si…- dijo Alice.- Basta que voy a tener celos de Bella- me reí.- Bella es tu turno- me dijo con una sonrisa casi histérica de la emoción que tenía.

- Vale- dije muy nerviosa-. Vamos Bella tu puedes, solo es Edward, el sacerdote no te comerá…- ya estaba hablando sola.

Cogí del brazo a Carlisle y mis pies fueron solos hasta la entrada al pasillo.

No me di cuenta de que ya estaba caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia, no me di cuenta de que estaba sonando el canon de pachelbel resonando por la iglesia, no me di cuenta de que había mucha gente mirándome en este preciso momento, no me di cuanta de los paparazzis que intentaban tomar fotos desde cualquier lugar, no me di cuanta de que hace unos segundo estaba histérica…

Solo me percaté del hombre que estaba enfrente mío.

Ese que desde que tengo uso de razón conozco, ese que se volvió mi mejor amigo, que me protegía de los demás, que me cuidaba, que nos contábamos las cosas. Esa persona con la que he vivido todo tipo de experiencias.

Era Edward, el hombre que amo y lo que estamos a punto de hacer lo demostraba.

No dejamos de mirarnos hasta que entendí que ya había llegado al altar, que Carlise había puesto mi mano con la mano de Edward, que Edward me había corrido el velo hacia atrás, que el Padre había dicho: "sentaos".

La verdad es que la ceremonia se pasó un poco lenta, estaba esperando ansiosa el momento de "yo os declaro marido y mujer".

Los votos fueron unos sencillos, claros y sinceros.

Después tuvimos que hacer toda la parafernalia de "si quiero" y al fin cuando ya estaba desesperado el sacerdote dijo lo esperado.

Poco a poco Edward se acercó a mi y con toda la ternura del mundo y el cuidado del mudo unió nuestro labios en un beso tierno.

El primer beso del señor y la señora Cullen.

Después todo fue un caos. El sacerdote nos presentó como los señores Cullen y la prensa se abalanzó a la puerta de la iglesia.

Suerte que Edward contrató a un servicio especial para hacer frente a la prensa y los cotillas, por lo que no molestaron más.

Después, cada uno de los invitados nos abrazó y felicitó.

Y para mi sorpresa fui separada de Edward por Alice.

- Bella irá con nosotras en la limusina- dijo mi cuñada a Edward.- Tu ve al restaurante en tu coche.

Casi me pongo a llorar por separarme de su lado, pero Edward se acercó a mí.

- Bella- me dijo alzándome la barbilla- tenemos más de setenta años para estar juntos- me consoló.

En la limusina Alice me retocó el peinado y el maquillaje.

En el restaurante todo fue muy fácil de soportar.

Comimos, cortamos el pastel, nos dimos pastel mutuamente.

Edward me quitó la liga con los dientes y la tiró.

Yo tiré mi ramo de flores.

Bailamos el primer vals…

Fuimos acribillados por flashes…

Todo como una boda normal.

Después, la gente se fue yendo del restaurante.

Y al final solo nos quedamos Edward, Carlisle, Esme y yo.

No nos habían hecho una recepción ni nada por el estilo porque el vuelo de nuestro viaje, el cual aún no sabía nada, salía al día siguiente por el medio día.

- Bueno- dijo Esme acercándose y abrazándonos a los dos a la vez- estoy muy feliz por vosotros- nos dijo.- Espero que tengáis un buen viaje, ha sido una boda preciosa.

- Estamos muy orgullosos de vosotros, pero ahora a descansar que mañana tendréis que tener energía- nos dijo Carlisle guiñándome un ojo.

Nos fuimos a neutra nueva casa, hoy pasaríamos nuestra primera noche en la nueva casa, el apartamento desde ahora estaba olvidado.

Cuando llegamos solo quería quitarme las orquillas y el vestido.

Así que cuando llegamos le pedí ayuda a Edward para quitarme el vestido.

Me lo quitó poco a poco, una cosa que me excitó mucho y él lo sabía.

Después le pedí unos minutos a Edward para relajarme.

Me metí en el bañó y me quité las orquillas, dejando caer mi pelo en ondas por mis hombros.

Me quedé en ropa interior.

Cuando salí no encontré a Edward, me fui hasta la habitación del bebé y vi como tocaba la cuna que había con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me acerqué por detrás y lo abracé.

- Desde ahora comienza una nueva etapa para nosotros- dijo girándose.

- ¿Y por qué no la comenzamos ya?- le dije enrollando mis manos en su cuello y acercándome a sus labios.

- Mm…- dijo acercándose más- ¿qué pretende señora Cullen?

- Nada- le dije casi en sus labios.- Sólo quiero estar con mi marido.

Me cogió por las piernas de un solo movimiento en posición de casados y me llevó a nuestra habitación.

Me puso poco a poco encima de la cama.

Me besó como había esperado que lo hiciera en todo el día.

Desesperadamente.

Yo le respondí con la misma intensidad.

Poco a poco le quité todos los botones de su camisa y se la pasé por sus hombros y el se la acabó de quitar.

Como yo ya estaba en ropa interior a él le quedaban los pantalones, así que me giré y quedé yo arriba.

Mis manos fueron a el botón de sus pantalones y se los quité lentamente.

Después entre caricias y besos ardientes nos fuimos quedando desnudos por igual.

Edward me miró a los ojos directamente.

- Te amo Bella- me dijo posicionándose dentro de mí.

- Como yo a ti- le respondí sintiendo el más puro placer de todos.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Ya se nos casaron =)

Qué os ha parecido?

**Mil gracias a: **jupy, Danika20, yolabertay, lady blue vampire, elena robsten, SheilyMarieCullen12, alwayshuddy, Robsesion-Forever, msteppa, Marce, Strangeeers, whit cullen, yeraldin23, Mon de Cullen, Melanie Stryder, Jos WeasleyC, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, nany87, .Cullen, Tast Cullen, karin cullen, Tatianitap.

Un review?¿

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	20. Luna de miel oficialmente abierta

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 20: Luna de miel oficialmente abierta

**BPOV**

Me despertó Edward con delicados besos por mi mejilla, labios, cuello…

Me encantaría que me despertara sí siempre.

- Bella- me dijo en el oído.- Debemos coger un avión, amor- me dijo.

Levanté la cabeza para ver donde estaba Edward.

Estaba a mi lado, aún no se había levantado de la cama.

Me giré para poder ir a sus brazos.

Recosté la cabeza en su pecho y entrelacé nuestras piernas desnudas. Bueno, los dos estábamos desnudos aún.

- No quiero- le dije contra su pecho.- No quiero moverme… estoy muy bien así- le dije y él se rió.

- Tenemos tres horas para prepararnos y llegar al aeropuerto- me dijo.

- ¿Estás intentando seducirme?- le pregunté con una pésima actuación.

- ¿Eres seducible?- me contraatacó.

- No- le respondí.

Con un movimiento giró nuestras posiciones quedando yo abajo, él con los codos a cada lado de mi cabeza y a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

- Mmm… eso es discutible…- me dijo y pasó su labios ligeramente por mi mandíbula.

No podía ni articular una réplica. Me tenía embobada.

Solo podía mirar sus labios carnosos y sus ojos verdes.

Poco a poco me fue dejando besitos por mi cuello y llegó hasta mi boca y la besó castamente, pero yo obviamente no tenía suficiente, por eso mis manos fueron a su cabella y ejercí fuerza hacia mi, para que profundizáramos el beso.

Y lo hicimos, pero de que forma…

Estaba todo controlado hasta que sentí su miembro ya listo rozando mi estómago.

Pero no lo iba a dejar hacer las cosas tan fáciles.

Nos di la vuelta para estar yo encima de él.

Lo besé antes de irme a su oreja.

- Queda abierta nuestra luna de miel oficialmente- le dije y me fui al lóbulo de su oreja.

Iba a ser mala.

Me senté encima de él rozando su intimidad, cosa que hizo que gimiera.

Y comencé con la tortura de los besos.

Primero ataqué sus labios, después su cuello… Eso dejaría marca… lo iba a marcar como mío.

Después por su pecho, más abajo hasta sus abdominales y para acabar…

Me puse a cuatro patas a la altura de su masculinidad para poder tener un total acceso.

Cuando adivinó lo que iba a hacer, vi como quería protestar…

Siempre anteponiendo mi placer…

Pero supongo que tuvo miedo a mi mirada asesina que le regalé y puso los ojos en blanco.

Por mi parte, cogí su miembro son ningún miedo ni vergüenza y lo masajeé.

Pero sabía que el estaba tenso.

- Solo disfruta- le dije en un tono sexy y sensual que no se de donde salió.

Y me hizo caso.

Noté como ya no pensó en mi comodidad o en mi dignidad como decía el, solo pensaba en disfrutar lo que le hacía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lo metí en la boca para saborearlo.

Lo estaba haciendo bien, ya que Edward solo podía gemir mi nombre una y otra vez. Nunca me cansaría de verlo así.

Mi boca, que no era nada experta en hacer estas cosas, iba sola y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Hasta mi lengua tenía vida propia.

Cuando noté que estaba un poco cerca paré en seco.

Edward me miró medio enojado por haber parado.

Me fui hasta sus labios para besarlo.

- Paciencia- le susurré al oído.

Y mientras le besaba nuevamente cogí su miembro y me lo metí entero dentro de mí, para que acabara dentro mío.

Así los dos obtendríamos placer.

Debo confesar que eso le cogió por sorpresa a Edward, ya que abrió de golpe los ojos y dijo un " hostia" entre dientes.

No se si fue su palabrota por el placer y la sorpresa, pero me excité aún más.

¿Podría ser que quisiera que Edward dijera esas cosas?

Definitivamente si, sonaba del todo sensual, sexy y desesperado.

Nunca le había escuchado maldecir así, siempre era correcto con su vocabulario, pero después de haber escuchado por sus labios esa palabra tan condenadamente sexy no había vuelta atrás.

Me moví muy duramente sobre él.

Después para acabar con un orgasmo fuerte, Edward se movió encima de mí y me embistió hasta alcanzar los dos el orgasmo.

Estaba rendida y agotada, tanto esfuerzo físico me pasaba factura.

Mi respiración estaba del todo mal.

- Me parece que eres tú el seducible- le dije levantándome de la cama para coger unas toallas del armario.

- Discrepo- me dijo con aire burlón.

Le saqué la lengua y el se rió con carcajadas.

- Bella, eres grandecita para sacarme la lengua- me dijo haciéndolo él.

Le volví a sacar la lengua, después, nos duchamos juntos.

- ¿Dónde vamos a ir?- le pregunté mientras me enjabonada el pelo.

- No te lo pienso decir- me dijo riendo.

- Tu mismo- le dije.- No me voy a quedar marginada y sola por no saberlo. El que se queda solo eres tu- le dije y me acaricié mi vientre.- Tu papá es un poco tonto, se piensa que es el dueño del mundo y que lo sabe todo- ya comenzaba a hablarle a mi barriga…

- Eso es mentira, dile la verdad- me dijo ahora quitándome el jabón del pelo.

Después salimos de la ducha.

- No pienso decirle nada- le dije.

Edward se bajó a mi vientre con toda la intención de hablarle, pero puse mis manos a cada lado de éste como si le impidiera escuchar.

- Bella, deja que le hable a mi hijo- me dijo.

- No, yo lo llevo dentro- le dije.

Eso hizo que me cogiera en brazos y me pusiera encima de la cama.

Me cogió mis manos poniéndolas encima de mi cabeza y después puso su mirada en mi vientre. Solo me podía reír.

- No le hagas caso a tu mamá, claro que soy el dueño del mundo y tengo razón- le dijo y después puso su oreja en mi vientre y me dejó mis manos, la cuales fueron a su cabello.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, pero después tuvimos que salir disparados al aeropuerto, donde nos esperaban una multitud de periodistas.

Por suerte fuimos deprisa hasta nuestra puerta de embarque, no sin antes ser tapada con una venda en los ojos.

- Edward… no es necesario, si al final lo voy a saber- me quejaba todo el rato.

Pero no se dio por vencido.

Viajamos en primera clase, la verdad es que le agradecí que no comprara un avión privado. Sabía que lo había pensado, por eso lo amenacé antes de que cometiera ninguna locura.

Lo último que recuerdo es haber cerrado los ojos durante unos minutos y caer en el más profundo de los sueños entre los brazos de Edward.

* * *

Hola chicas!

¿Dónde creen que vayan Edward y Bella de luna de miel?

Espero sus opiniones =)

**Mil gracias a:** Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, FherniiTha, jupy, elena robsten, Melanie Stryder, yeraldin23, klaxi, whit cullen, yolabertay, msteppa, Danika20, .Cullen, Mon de Cullen, Marce, Jos WeasleyC, SheilyMarieCullen12, Pacita Delitah Cullen, nany87, Vikkii Cullen, alwayshuddy, Robsesion-Forever, eviita cullen, Strangeeers.

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	21. Isla Edward

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 21: Isla Edward

**BPOV**

Me desperté gracias a una voz que salía del techo del avión diciendo que nos abrocháramos los cinturones porque íbamos a aterrar.

Miré a Edward con miedo en los ojos porque no sabíamos con lo que me encontraría en el aeropuerto.

Cuando aterramos y comenzamos a ir para la Terminal mis nervios iban en aumento.

Luego, cuando llegamos, estaba totalmente desorientada.

Hacia calor, mucho calor y por las ventanas del aeropuerto se filtraba un sol abrasador.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunté puesto que no tenía ni idea.

- En Cancún- me dijo- vamos a pasar dos semanas en una cabaña, en una pequeña Isla- me sonrió.

- ¿De quién es la Isla?- le pregunté un poco desconcertada.

- Mía, por supuesto- me dijo y noté como me comenzaba a faltar el aire.- No te pongas así, hubo una época que estaba de moda comprar Islas entre los jugadores profesionales y yo me compré una pequeña. Si lo piensas es una buena inversión, para después venderla- me dijo y mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear. Sabía que era una exageración.- Pero ahora será nuestra Isla- me dijo y rápidamente unió sus labios con los míos, él si sabía como distraerme.

Bueno, yo ya no podía hacer nada. La Isla la tenía de antes de estar juntos, así que no le podía regañar.

Recogimos nuestras maletas y cogimos un coche que él había pedido.

Nos dirigimos hasta un hermoso puerto.

Allí, el coche se fue y Edward comenzó con la tarea de alistar un pequeño yate.

¿También se había comprado un yate?

- Me lo regalaron- me dijo como si me hubiera leído la mente- en un sorteo, ya se que suena ridículo, pero si escuchas por la radio una pregunta que sabes, no dudes en contestar- me dijo y me reí.

Por suerte sabía que Edward sabía llevar esos trastos, puesto que a los dieciséis años le entró la paranoia de aprender.

Cuando estuvo todo listo nos pusimos en marcha para ir a nuestra isla.

- ¿Cuánto hay de trayecto?- le pregunté, la verdad es que estaba cansada, comenzaba a notar como si mis ovarios pesaran una tonelada cada uno.

- Unos quince minutos-me dijo.

Me pasé las manos por mi vientre como si me lo estuviera acunando.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó con cara de pánico.

- Si, solo estoy cansada- le dije.

Él asintió y se concentró otra vez.

Al final llegamos y la verdad es que todo era hermoso.

La isla era pequeña, con una casa de un piso en el medio de color blanca y adornada con lucecitas para que se viera por la noche.

Edward me cogió en brazos y yo la verdad se lo agradecí que hiciera un tour por la casa en esa posición.

La casa tenía dos dormitorios, con dos baños, una cocina que se unía al comedor y una pequeña terraza con un jacuzzi.

Me dejó en la que sería nuestras cama durante dos semanas y se fue por nuestras maletas.

Me estiré en la cama y miré el reloj que llevaba. Eran las ocho de la noche.

No aguantaría mucho más despierta.

Me quitó de mi ensoñación un par de carcajadas.

- ¿Te vas a dormir la noche de bodas?- me dijo poniendose a mi lado.

- La noche de bodas fue ayer y la luna de miel comenzó en casa por la mañana- le dije sonrojada ante la evidencia de que seguramente así sería.

- ¿Quieres darte un relajado baño con burbujas?- me preguntó acariciando mi barriga.

- Solo si me acompañas- le contesté.

Esa noticia le agradó, ya que me sonrió y se levantó para preparar la bañera.

Me levanté con un poco de pereza y fui hasta el baño donde estaba mi ahora ya marido.

Estaba sentando en el borde de la bañera, una bañera enorme, con unas cuantas burbujas ya formadas en las esquinas.

Se levantó y se quitó la camiseta que llevaba después vino hasta mí y nos quedamos a escasos centímetros.

- ¿Te gusta el lugar?- me dijo levantándome poco a poco la camiseta que llevaba.

- Si-le contesté.- Es perfecto, y aquí estaré muy relajada.

Se acercó más.

- ¿Te puedo besar?- me dijo.- Prometo portarme bien porque estás cansada- me explicó.

Casi me da un infarto. ¿Me lo merecía?

Edward era tan… Perfecto para mí, siempre tan atento… (claro está que no era el Dios del mundo…)

- ¿Te puedo besar yo? – le pregunté juntando mis manos en su cuello.- No sé si me portaré tan bien como tu- le dije y junté nuestros labios.

Tuvimos que acabar el beso porque el agua aún corría por la bañera.

Cuando la cerró y se giró hacia mí, mis manos fueron hasta el botón de sus pantalones para desabrocharlos y quedarse en boxers.

Él no estuvo muy conforme con mi vestimenta, me sacó despacio la camiseta por la cabeza y la falda que llevaba se fue deslizando hasta el suelo.

Me quitó con mucho cuidado mi ropa interior y yo le quité la suya mientras le daba suaves besos por su pecho.

Nos separamos para meternos en la bañera.

Primero se puso él dentro y se sentó, me extendió la mano para que no me resvalara en la bañera, me metí dentro y me puse delante de él sentada son sus piernas a cada lado de las mías.

Me comenzó a hacer un masaje en la espalda muy relajante, demasiado y todo. Se sentía la mar de bien estar tan relajada así con él. Parecía un sueño, nada podía ir mal conn esa paz que destilábamos los dos.

Mientras él me daba un masaje en la espalada yo puse mis manos en sus piernas y las fui masajeando.

Después me recosté en su pecho y le cogí las manos para juntarlas con las mías en mi vientre.

- Parece un sueño- dije con un murmuro rompiendo el silencio tan hermoso de tranquilidad que se había formado.

- ¿El qué?- me preguntó Edward

Giré mi cabeza un poco para poderle mirar de refilón.

- El estar así de tranquilos, sin ninguna molestia, sin ninguna preocupación, en paz- le contesté.

- Si, te va a costar mucho moverme de esta isla- me dijo con un tierno beso en el cuello.

Nos pasamos así un rato más.

Me comencé a preguntar qué sería nuestro pequeño.

Cómo Edward comenzó a acunar mi barriga, aproveché ese momento para hablar del futuro inmediato.

- ¿Tu qué quieres que sea?- le pregunté cogiendo una de sus manos que se comenzaban a deslizar por el principio de mis pechos y volviéndola a poner en mi barriga.

- Yo quiero que sea una niña- me dijo sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces.- Así sería la niña de papá.

Me reí por su razonamiento.

- ¿Y si es un niño? – le pregunté.- Pues yo quiero que sea un niño.

- Si es un niño tendremos que buscar la niña- me dijo sacudiendo sus hombros.

- Entonces ¿ya estás pensando en un hermanito?- le pregunté con unas risitas.

- No me pienso quedar sin mi mini Bella- dijo haciéndose el enojado.

- Pues yo no me pienso quedar sin mi mini Edward- le dije yo, con el mismo tono de voz.

- Bueno, eso está en tus manos que quieras volver a tener un hijo.

No entendí esto último.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunté intrigada.

- Bueno, ¿cuántos años tienes?- me preguntó.

_¿Por qué me lo preguntaba si sabía la respuesta?- _pensé

- 22- le contesté.

-¿Cuántas mujeres de 22 años quiere una familia ya formada?- me dijo y supe a lo que se refería.

- Yo- dije con decisión y me giré completamente para poder encararlo y mirarle directamente.- Escucha Edward- dije lentamente para que me entendiera- ya se que no planeamos el hijo que vamos a tener, pero yo lo quiero- me cortó rápidamente.

- Y yo también, yo amo a nuestro hijo, no quería decir eso.

Le indiqué que se callara y me dejara acabar.

- Lo quiero como si lo hubiéramos estado esperando desde… Desde que perdimos nuestro trato cuando yo tenía 17, y ahora que estoy embarazada del hombre que más amo, y ahora ya mi marido, no me puedo imaginar sin ningún hijo tuyo- le dije.- Y aunque sea muy joven para ser madre y esas cosas pienso que tampoco lo vamos a hacer tan mal- finalicé.

- Claro que no, tu vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo- me dijo.

- Y tu el mejor padre- le dije y me acerqué a besarlo.

- ¿ Y si te hubieras quedado embarazada a los 17?- me preguntó.- Ya sabes yo embarazo fácilmente.

Le di un golpe en su hombro por ser tan fanfarrón.

- Pues la verdad es que tuve un retraso de la regla y llegué a pensar que podría estarlo- se quedó un poco en xoc.- Ahora viene la parte en que te enfadas- le dije y se tensó un poco.- Bueno, pensé en las posibilidades que habían. Si estaba embarazada lo tendría, aunque aun no es que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, tenía un afecto especial hacia ti del que no lo había antes. Me decía a mi misma que era un "enamoramiento adolescente". Bueno, sabía que tu comenzarías una carrera de futbol y que si te lo decía ya no sería nunca lo mismo entre nosotros, así que obté por decir que estaba embarazada de otro- acabé y pude ver como en su rostro de se formaba una linia tensa en sus labios.

- Entonces ¿nunca habría sabido que era mi hijo?

- No lo sé, pero no quería arruinar tu vida- le dije.

Me pensaba que se enfadaría y que me regañaría hasta la extenuación, pero no fue así, me acarició mi mejilla con su mano.

- Eres demasiado buena- me dijo.- Aunque de verdad no me gusta que pensaras así que mi y de arruinar mi vida…- le callé con un besito antes de que comenzara a tirarme la caballería encima mío.

- ¿Cómo la o lo llamaremos?- le pregunté.

- Pff- suspiró.- No tengo ni idea.

- A ver yo escogeré el nombre si es chico y tu si es chica- le dije.

- Trato hecho.

Después de ducharnos normal, nos salimos de la bañera y me puse un conjunto de los que Alice me había puesto en mi maleta.

Opté por el más normalito y sencillo puesto que no sabía si esta noche haríamos algo.

Entre los dos preparamos una deliciosa cena.

Me la comí con avaricia.

Estaba muy hambrienta.

Cuando me quedé llena noté como mis ojos me pesaban.

El viaje me había cansado mucho.

Lo último que noté fueron los fuertes brazos de Edward cargándome hasta la cama.

- ¿Qué haré con mi bella esposa embarazada?- preguntó con nostalgia fingida.

- Tu bella esposa embarazada mañana te dará guerra- le dije muy flojo ya casi dormida.

Me puso en la cama y me llevó hasta sus brazos.

* * *

Hola chicas! =)

Muchas digisteis que se iban a la Isla Esme... pero se fueron a la Isla Edward, jejejejeje ;)

**Mil gracias a: **msteppa, Mon de Cullen, jupy, elena robsten, .Cullen, whit cullen, GinPotterWeasley9188, Zoe Hallow, yeraldin23, Melanie Stryder, yolabertay, klaxi, Marce, Liz, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Monii-lunadawn, Strangeeers, BelladeCullenxvm, Robsesion-Forever, nany87, alwayshuddy, lexa0619.

Chicas, pasamos los 400 reviews! =)

Cap dedicado a** Liz **por ser el review 400 ;)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	22. Despertar y fantasía cumplida

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 22: Despertar y fantasía cumplida

**EPOV**

Estaba profundamente dormido hasta que noté un cosquilleo en mi cuelo…

Se sentía tan bien, aunque ya me hubiera despertado me gustaría tener esa sensación siempre.

El cosquilleo agradable se fue hasta mi mejilla y allí sentí… ¡Un beso! ¡Exacto!

Abrí los ojos solo para ver a mi Bella despertándome con dulces besos.

¿Por qué no me despierta así siempre?

Bueno, no es que no me despertara con cariño, o con algún beso…

Pero nunca me había despertado con un chupetón en el cuello.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me sonrió de una manera que me hizo contener el aliento.

En su cara había un brillo especial, nunca se lo había visto, ni siquiera en la ceremonia de nuestra boda.

- Buenos días- me dijo con un piquito en los labios.

Eso me decepcionó.

Me acerqué a ella y la recosté debajo de mí.

Me fui acercando lentamente a ella y junté mis labios con los suyos con delicadeza al principio, pero profundizándolo al final y sin más me dejó profundizar el beso y juntar nuestras lenguas.

La mayoría de las veces no me lo ponía así de fácil y luchábamos para tener el control, pero esta vez ella me dejó besarla sin más.

Eso era raro.

Cuando nos tuvimos que separar para respirar mi boca se fue hasta su oído.

- Ahora son maravillosos- le contesté a sus "buenos días de antes".

Ella produjo una risita.

Estaba irradiando felicidad.

¿Qué le habían dado para estar de esa forma?

Giró nuestra posición y se quedó sentada en mis abdominales.

Se irguió y comenzó a hacer círculos en éstas.

En su cara aún no desaparecía su risita de felicidad.

- Tengo una idea- dijo subiendo sus manos hasta mi pecho y posicionándose más cerca de mí cuerpo.

- Dímela- le animé.

Yo también debería tener una sonrisa, pero de las bobas, en estos momentos estaba babeando, y lo digo literalmente, por mi esposa.

- Vamos a jugar- me dijo y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿A qué?- pregunté y esperé que mi pervertida mente no me estuviera pasando una mala jugada.

Puso los ojos en blanco como símbolo de desesperación y de un tirón se quitó su camisón de dormir, dejándola solo con las braguitas y sin sujetador.

- A cosas de adultos- me dijo alcanzando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Giré otra vez nuestras posiciones y junté mi frente con la suya.

- ¡Ah!- exclamé jugando con ella.- Mi dulce esposa me despierta temprano, no para decirme que me ama o para decirme que me prepara el desayuno y me lo trae a la cama, me despierta porque quiere tener acción de buena mañana- le dije y se rió.

Eso hizo que me estremeciera porque su cuerpo rebotó por sus risas y sus pechos tocaron el mío, ya que yo dormía con el pecho desnudo.

- Más o menos- me dijo uniendo un poco nuestros labios.- Por cierto, te amo- y los unió para besarnos.- Pero…- dijo separándonos- si te sirve de consuelo, después cumpliré la mayor de las fantasías de un hombre, o por lo menos una de las que pienso cumplir contigo- me dijo sonrojándose.

- ¿Es también una fantasía mía?- le pregunté.

- Puede… ¿Es una fantasía tuya verme cocinar desnuda?- me preguntó.

Me quedé pensando, ver a Bella moverse por toda la cocina desnuda y ofreciéndome un espectáculo particular….

- Definitivamente lo es- le contesté y no hubo tiempo a establecer otra conversa, ya que mi cuerpo tenía unos planes distintos y para esos no necesitaba mi cerebro.

Como yo tenía unos pantalones más que ella, me los fue bajando hasta que me los quitó por completo.

Así los dos quedamos con igualdad.

Como estaba arriba de ella, mi boca bajó hasta sus pechos.

Me encantaba hacer que su respiración se parara cada vez que mi boca se aproximada hasta su pezón.

Nunca entendería como una cosa tan simple podría producirle tanto placer.

Bella estaba un poco ansiosa, ya que hundió sus manos en mi cabello y acercó mi cara más a sus pechos.

Sin dudarlo, sabiendo que a ella le gustaba que jugara con ella comencé a torturarla poquito a poco, con algunos mordiscos en sus pezones, después me dediqué a besarlos o hasta chuparlos con sumo cuidado, claro, siempre pensando que era una zona delicada…

- Edward…- ronroneó mi esposa.- Más abajo….- ¡pero que lista era ella! Quería que yo le diera ese placer…

Pues se lo tendría que merecer.

Esto prometía.

Me aparté para verla a los ojos.

- ¿Ya has sido buena conmigo para que cumpla tus deseos?- le pregunté.

- Si… he sido buena…- dijo con un tono muy sensual moviendo sus caderas y juntándolas con las mías, un movimiento con el cual mi organismo reaccionó al instante.

- No se Bella…- comencé pero ella nos giró otra vez y se quedó encima de mí.

- He sido muy buena… ¿lo mereces tu acaso?- me preguntó moviendo su pelvis en un círculo del todo insinuante.

Su boca comenzó un recorrido desde la mía hasta la parte baja de mi ombligo.

Cuando llegó al tope de mis boxers, hizo una cosa que antes de mi vida no la había visto y eso me produjo quedarme en un estado de shock por unos segundos.

Se lamió los labios como si fuera una gata a punto de devorar a un ratón.

Y para confirmarlo, se puso a cuatro patas encima de mí y gateó otra vez hasta mi boca.

Eso era la cosa más excitante que había visto en mi vida.

Después de besarme de una manera nada tierna y muy salvaje, volvió hasta mi parte baja y puso sus manos en el elástico de mis boxers.

- No se yo si te lo mereces…- comentó.

Yo me impacientaba.

Los bajó de un tirón muy sensual.

Después de tirarlos por el suelo, me miró a los ojos y después a mi erección.

Sabía que maquinaba algo, pero la cuestión era saber el qué.

Cogió mi gran erección entre sus manos y le dio un corto masaje.

Después se fue inclinando y cuando pensé que iba a metérsela en la boca, con un ágil movimiento se incorporó.

- No definitivamente no te lo mereces… Si yo no tengo lo que quieres, tú tampoco lo tendrás- me dijo y me sacó la lengua.

Eso fue un acto tierno que me recordó a cuando éramos un par de adolescentes sin causa.

Y entonces se me ocurrió innovar.

- ¿Y si tenemos lo que queremos dos a la vez?- le pregunté.

- ¿Me estás haciendo una propuesta indecorosa?- me preguntó poniéndose otra vez encima mío.

- Sólo si tú quieres- le informé.

- ¿Qué es lo que tu quieres?- me preguntó sentándose demasiado cerca de mi miembro y rozando su intimidad.

- Un 69- le dije en alto y claro.

- Te estás acostumbrando a ganar siempre- me dijo con un puchero.

- Los dos ganamos esta vez- le dije.

Le ayudé a posicionarse bien y a quedarse a mi altura y comenzó el juego.

La verdad es que nunca habíamos hecho una cosa así y era un poco difícil para unos inexpertos como nosotros.

Cuando la gente dice que no podemos hacer dos cosas a la vez tienen parte de razón, no puedes tener un orgasmo y a la vez encargarte de que tu compañera tenga otro.

Pero al final me acostumbré y fue del todo natural lo que hacíamos.

Bella alcanzó primero el orgasmo y yo le seguí a los segundos.

Después se volvió a girar.

- Si te piensas que hemos acabado o tienes claro- me dijo acariciando mi pecho.

- ¿Te tomas vitaminas?- le pregunté.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Nos besamos un poco antes de que volviéramos a hacer algo y en el momento que menos me lo esperaba se sentó encima de mi miembro llenándola de un solo golpe.

Definitivamente hoy mi Bella estaba juguetona.

Comenzó con su propio ritmo personal y después se acopló al mío.

Suerte que no teníamos vecinos en la Isla o que no estábamos en nuestro antiguo apartamento o en nuestra nueva casa, porque durante no se cuanto tiempo solo se escucharon unos fuertes gemidos y al final los más altos gemidos al llegar al final.

Después de que tuviéramos nuestros orgasmos matutinos, Bella se acostó en la cama a mi lado.

- Hacer tanto ejercicio me ha abierto el apetito- me dijo inclinándose a besar mi pecho.

Puse ver que miraba el reloj de la mesita de noche y yo lo miré.

Eran las dos del mediodía.

Nos habíamos pasado toda la mañana en la cama.

Cuando los dos estuvimos calmados, Bella me dijo que cumpliría la fantasía y la pude ver como andaba por toda la casa y la cocina desnuda y como cocinaba…

Me quedé embobado mirándola.

Después de comer, decidimos ir a la playa.

Ella se puso un bikini que dejaba poco a la imaginación y eso me provocó unas ganas inmensas de no salir de la casa, pero respeté sus ganas de salir de casa.

El agua estaba riquísima. De un color azul casi transparente y muy caliente.

Nos pasamos la tarde en la playa y después de cenar algo nos quedamos en la cama derrotados por todo el cansancio acumulado durante el día.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Quién no quiere despertar asi? jejejejeje

Espero que os haya gustado =)

**Mil gracias a:** elena robsten, Paolastef, whit cullen, msteppa, Marce, Melaie Stryder, jupy, edmita, Cullen-21-gladys, Pacita Delitah Cullen, alwayshuddy, lexa0619, yeraldin23, yolabertay, Mon de Cullen, Strangeeers, nany87, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Danika20, BelladeCullenxvm, Robsesion-Forever, Monii-lunadawn, Tatianitap, klaxi.

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	23. Incitando a Edward

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 23: Incitando a Edward

**BPOV**

- Mmm…- gemí.

- Bella…- me dijo Edward con reproche.- No me tientes.

En estos momentos estaba incitando a mi marido.

Ya llevábamos una semana en la Isla y nos quedaríamos otra semana más.

De momento no habíamos salido de la Isla, pero hoy nos habíamos levantado pronto para coger el yate y visitar Cancún.

Nos pasaríamos el día allí y nos quedaríamos a dormir en un hotel que Edward ya había mirado por si acaso nos hacía falta quedarnos en la ciudad.

Ahora, ya habíamos amarrado el yate y Edward me estaba poniendo crema en cada lugar de mi piel que quedara a la vista, se había preocupado mucho de que no me quemara.

Y yo me portaba mal con él. Le hacía que perdiera el control.

Cuando acabó se puso él crema protectora.

La verdad es que no sabía donde estábamos. En un puerto, eso estaba claro, pero ¿dónde íbamos a ir?

Supongo que él sabía lo que íbamos a visitar, ya que me cogió de la mano y me dirigió a un coche.

Lo miré mal.

- ¿No pensarás que en este país y en tu estado te iba a dejar coger el autobús?- me dijo entrando a un coche.

Seguro que lo había alquilado para el día de hoy. La cuestión era ¿cuándo?

La verdad es que me pareció sensato que no cogiera le autobús en mi estado. Ya estaba de cuatro meses cumplidos y la barriga ya se me notaba. Entenderme, tenía como una barriga cervecera y dura, como si estuviera inflada de aire. La verdad es que estaba satisfecha de que se me notara.

Condujo unos quince minutos y llegamos a una avenida grande.

Me parece que debería de ser una de la avenidas principales, ya que conectaba con la avenida de hoteles y estaba llena de tiendas.

Aparcó y salimos.

Nos dedicamos a ver todo el comercio, ya de paso me compró un helado de chocolate.

Estaba riquísimo.

La verdad es que me encantaba pasear con él de la mano, como si fuéramos unos adolescentes.

Compramos recuerdos para la familia y después nos fuimos a visitar una fuente famosa: la fuente Diálogo Norte- Sur.

Justamente estaban haciendo una fiesta local, y era del todo hermoso.

Había como una especie de feria un poco más lejos.

Aprovechamos para comer y después nos paseamos por la feria.

Se fue poniendo el Sol y Edward me dijo que había una playa hermosa para la puesta del Sol.

Nos fuimos a la Playa de los delfines.

La verdad es que poniéndose el Sol era del todo hermosa.

Edward se sentó en la arena a contemplar la puesta de Sol y yo me puse sentada en su regazo.

Edward me dio un beso en el cuello.

Eso hizo que me estremeciera por la anticipación de profundizar las cosas.

- Te amo- me dijo en mi oreja y me giré.

- Y yo a ti- le dije, lo iba a besar pero decidí jugar con él, así que cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos me aparté y me puse de pié.

Como el hotel estaba al pasar la playa, decidí que me atrapara.

Le ofrecí la mano para que se levantara, pero cuando me la iba a coger la retiré y me puse a "correr" teniendo en cuenta mis limitaciones…

De tanto en tanto me iba girando y sacándole la lengua como cuando éramos unos niños pequeños.

Edward me intentaba atrapar, pero no lo hacia para seguirme el juego.

Cuando llegamos al hotel me di cuenta de que no tenía la llave.

Mientras que Edward cogía la llave yo llamé al ascensor.

Vino y entramos en el ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron quise besarle desesperadamente.

- Sabes quiero un beso como en las películas- le dije.

- ¿Quieres un beso de ascensor?- me dijo interrogante.

- Con todas mi ganas- le dije y él me hizo caso, ya que se acercó a mi lentamente para besarme.

Por suerte estábamos en la última planta. Seguro que había reservado la suite nupcial.

El beso comenzó casto… pero se volvió fiero en cada piso que subía el ascensor.

Sonó la campanita de que ya estábamos en el piso y se abrieron las puertas.

A regañadientes nos separamos.

Las puertas se abrieron y había directamente una habitación grande y hermosa.

La cama tenía las sabanas de seda.

- Y ahora…- dijo acercándoseme como si fuera su presa.- Si me permite la señora Cullen- me dijo y me volvió a besar.

Tuvo toda la intención de llevarme en la cama, pero no quería.

- No, ahora y aquí- le dije y lo tiré hacia la pared conmigo entre la pared y Edward.

- No me digas…- comenzó, sabía que iba a protestar.

- Es mi luna de miel también y lo quiero hacer contra la pared- le dije amenazante.

Me puse de puntitas y le besé el cuello.

- Por favor…- le susurré tiernamente.

Supe que había ganado cuando él comenzó a masajearme mis muslos.

Poco a poco nos fuimos quedando sin ropa.

La verdad es que los dos estábamos ansiosos, no se si sería por la excitación de ser en la pared o porque de verdad estábamos ansiosos.

Pero después de caricias y de una placentera pero lenta espera, él me cogió de un muslo y lo enrolló a su cintura, después me cogió el otro muslo y me elevó para aguantarme entre la pared y él.

Sentí que me cogió de las caderas para sostenerme mejor y entró a mí.

Como siempre de una forma muy caballerosa, sin hacerlo muy duramente.

La sensación era indescriptible.

Con cuidado me fue embistiendo.

Como yo estaba un poco más arriba que él, mis pechos quedaron a su total alcance y me los comenzó a mordisquear.

Como me encantaba que mientras me embistiera jugara con mis pechos.

Mis manos fueron a su pelo para aferrarlo más cerca de mí.

Después de un tiempo que se me hizo corto por el placer que sentía llegamos a un orgasmo.

Sin que se quitara dentro de mí, me llevó a la cama y se puso debajo de mí.

- Me encanta que te quedes dentro de mí- le dije mientras él me miraba con cara de tener a un ángel salvándolo del infierno.

- Y a mi me encantas todo tu y tu sensación, es como si fuéramos como una sola persona-me dijo, haciendo que me derritiera.

- Somos una sola persona- le dije antes de besarle.- Te pertenezco por completa.

- Y yo a ti- me respondió y me comenzó a besar otra vez.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Lo sé, cap corto después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar...

El próximo será más largo =)

**Mil gracias a: **whit cullen, Paolastef, NinnaCullen, Cullen-21-gladys, jupy, Danika20, elena robsten, yeraldin23, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Flopi, Melanie Stryder, Robsesion-Forever, isabella1992vas, PattyQ, yolabertay, klaxi, msteppa, alwayshuddy, Monii-lunadawn, Jos WeasleyC, nany87, Mon de Cullen, Strangeeers, Paola Cullen Stabler SVU 4Ever, .Casscordova1991., Kayla Masen, Tatianitap, sandra32321.

Muchisimas gracias por tantos reviews =D

Un review?

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos,

Laura


	24. De vuelta a casa

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 24: De vuelta a casa

**BPOV**

"Pasajeros del vuelo 1854 de Oceanic, en breve habremos aterrizado"

- Bella mi amor…- escuché a Edward susurrarme en mi oreja.

- No- contesté.- Me da mucha pena darme cuenta de que nuestra luna de miel ha acabado- le dije y comencé a llorar.

- No llores- me dijo preocupado y abrochándome el cinturón para aterrizar.

- No lo puedo evitar debe de ser el embarazo. Sé que debo parecer una idiota- le dije riéndome esta vez.

- No- me dijo con un beso en la mejilla.- Yo te entiendo, a mi también me da pena dejar nuestra burbuja perfecta, pero tenemos que volver a la realidad, tenemos que comenzar a preparar las cosas para el bebé, comprar cosas….- le tapé la boca con mi mano.

- Ni me lo recuerdes- le amenacé.

Me ponía mala solo de recordad todo lo que aún nos faltaba por hacer TODO.

Vi como a Edward se le formaba una sonrisa de insuficiencia.

- ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?- le pregunté.

- Ahora sé como chantajearte cuando quiera algo, solo te tengo que recordad todas las cosas que nos faltan por comprar y ¡listo!- me dijo riéndose.

- ¿Y por qué me tienes que chantajear?- le pregunté, ya que normalmente cedía en todo.

- Por ejemplo, comencemos por un beso- me dijo apercancándose a mí.

- No seas tonto- le dije apartándome de él.

La mitad el avión nos estaba mirando y dudando si pedirle un autógrafo, aunque dos chicas ya lo habían hecho, y ahora quiere hacer el espectáculo.

- Tu misma, nos falta por comprar ropa, imagínate, nuestro hijo crecerá cada mes, es decir, cada mes tendremos que ir de compras y renovar el armario, pero claro, teniendo a Alice…- le corté de repente.

- ¿Y si no quiero saber el sexo de nuestro bebé? Entonces no podréis comprar tantas cosas- le dije proclamándome ganadora.

- ¿No lo quieres saber?- me preguntó.

- Bueno, la verdad es que si, ya tengo ganas de ponerle a un nombre a esta personita que está dentro de mi barriga- le dije meciéndome mi vientre.

- Perdonen…- nos llamó la atención una azafata.- Ya pueden irse.

No me había dado cuenta de que el avión ya había aterrizado.

Cuando llegamos a la Terminal, me quedé pasmada. Habían por lo menos dos pares de docenas de paparazzi. Y todos vinieron a por nosotros. Si, a los dos, algunos solo preguntaban a Edward y otros me preguntaban a mí.

Estaba muy agobiada, tanto que me comencé a marear.

Cada vez habían más, y todos se ponían a mi alrededor. Lo único que tenía para aferrarme y no caerme desmayada era la mano de mi marido fuertemente agarrada a la mía.

Por suerte escuché una voz reconocida en media de la multitud.

- Dejadme paso- decía.

Y acto seguido, unos fuertes brazos gigantes me cogían al estilo novia.

- ¡Bella! Si que has engordado- me dijo riendo.

- ¡Emmet!- le reproché riendo.- Te he echado mucho de menos.

- Bueno, te voy a llevar a vuestra casa, allí están todos- me dijo abriendo la puerta de su coche.

- ¿Edward?- le pregunté preocupada.

- El no está embarazado, podrá llegar a su coche solito- dijo haciendo muecas de niño pequeño.

Llegamos a casa y efectivamente allá estaban todos: Esme, Carlise, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie.

- Hola- les dije a todos muy contenta.

Y vinieron todos en avalancha a abrazarme.

- ¿Dónde está tu marido?- me preguntó Rosalie.

Esa pregunta me vino desprevenida, era la primera vez que me preguntaban por Edward como mi marido y fue muy raro, tanto que me quedé mirando una pared y mi mente se puso en blanco.

- Bella- me llamó la atención Alice- ya sabes, tu MARIDO- enfatizó la palabra- mi hermano tonto, el padre de tu bebé, el accidente que tuvieron Carlise y Esme…-.

- ¡Ei! Yo fui el bebé más planeado de la historia- dijo Edward ofendido.

Y todos fueron a abrazarle.

Después nos pusimos a comer todos en la mesa.

- ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?- preguntó Esme muy entusiasmada.

- Si- dijimos los dos a la vez.

- Espero que no hayáis tenido una luna de miel movidita, ¡pobre sobrino mío!- dijo Emmet y me sonrojé.

- Aún hay la esperanza de que sea niña- dijo Edward.

- Sabes que eso no va a pasar- le reté.

- ¿Cuándo lo sabremos?- dijo Rosalie.

Y miramos a Esme.

- Esta tarde- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Después, a la tarde iremos al hospital, yo ya quiero saber que es mi nieto.

Y así, por la tarde fuimos al hospital.

Me hizo gracia, todos nos miraban, pues íbamos toda la familia al completo.

Entramos todos a la consulta.

Me puse en la camilla y me levanté la camiseta.

- ¡Ese vientre no es nada sexy!- dijo Emmet.

- Emmet, tendrías un problema si encontraras sexy a tu cuñada de cinco meses embarazada- dijo Rosalie dándole un manotazo.

Me puso el gel y comenzó a observar.

Nos lo explicó todo lo que se veía a la pantalla.

- ¿Lo queréis saber?- nos preguntó alargando la espera.

- SI- dijimos todos.

- Es un niño- dijo al fin.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Siento muchisimo no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo =(

pero primero tuve los trimestrales, a las 2 semanas los finales, y cuando termine los examenes, a las 2 semanas empece a trabajar...

Quiero dar las gracias a una de vosotras: a **NinnaCullen**, por estar a mi lado y apoyarme día a día. Te quiero (L)

Por cierto: llegamos a los 500 reviews!

Muchisimas gracias, de verdad =D me puse super feliz cuando lo vi. De verdad, gracias =)

**Mil gracias a: **nany87, whit cullen, yolabertay, Paola Benson Stabler SVU 4Ever, victoria, msteppa, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, jupy, klaxi, Jos WeasleyC, Monii-lunadawn, yeraldin23, Mon de Cullen, Kayla Massen, NinnaCullen, PattyQ, Strangeeers, Cullen-21-gladys, Cullenn Swann, karin cullen, Tatianitap, andrea, Paola Cullen, Robsesion-Forever, Aleecithacullen, ale1234, cremita, Karenc2406.

victoria, me dejaste tu msn y al no dejarlo separado, FF lo borro.

Seduciendo a un hermano era de Gumersinda. Ella borro todos sus fics. Lo siento =(

Espero muchisimo que os haya gustado el cap =)


End file.
